


Go Fucking Crazy

by Hurricanerin



Category: British Actor RPF, Lokiverse, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, College Student, Completely Innappropriate Professor/Student Relationship, Derogatory Language, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor - Freeform, Professor Hiddleston - Freeform, Professor Tom, Professor!TomHiddleston - Freeform, Professor-Student Relationship, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Taking Advantage, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: Jane finds herself involved with her professor only to be carelessly discarded.  Years later, they meet under very different circumstances.This fic gets dark and their relationship is not a healthy one, so please keep that in mind before you start reading.  Professor Hiddleston is not a saint. (I always tag Rape/non-con just to be safe.  The consent becomes quite dubious.)





	1. You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is not pleased with the marks Professor Hiddleston gave her and goes to his office to challenge his harsh grading.

Jane’s pulse pounded in her ears as she made her way down the long hallway past various university faculty doors.  The shy girl’s eyes flitted from one name plaque to the next until she came to “Prof. Thomas Hiddleston.”  She hefted the books in her arms to one side to tuck her hair behind her ears and attempted to push down the nervousness she felt as she approached her teacher’s office.  The charming Professor Hiddleston could be rather formal and strict.  He insisted on pushing his students.  The butterflies in her stomach were an indication that confronting him was wildly out of her comfort zone, but before she could change her mind and turn around, she forced herself to knock against the doorframe.

“Professor?”

Seated at his desk grading papers for an advanced level Classics section, Professor Hiddleston glanced up, removing his glasses for a moment and tiredly rubbing his eyes.  Damn the man for looking so attractive when he was exhausted.  He should look haggard after a long day of classes, but instead, he looked perfect in tailored trousers and a white Oxford with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone.  The professor glanced at the small clock on his desk before returning his gaze to his student, brow cocked in challenge.

“Miss Stevens.  I apologize, my office hours are just coming to an end.  Perhaps you can try again tomorrow at an earlier time.”  He offered her a regretful smile.  “Goodnight.”

His eyes lingered on her and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a small smile as he focused once again on the papers before him, as if the girl would surely depart. Jane shifted nervously, determined not to leave until he explained why he’d given her such harsh marks on her paper.  Everything in her screamed at her to retreat, but she stood up straight, clutching her textbooks tightly to her chest and clearing her throat.

“There are eight more minutes before your availability ends, Professor.”

Looking up, he inhaled deeply resting his hands on the flat surface of his desk.  As he considered her for a moment, Jane blushed as the spent man seemed to perk, his eyes brightening as he took in her low-cut dress and modest length skirt.  He gave a curt nod.

“I suppose we can speak for a few minutes.  Take a seat,” he motioned to the chair before his desk.  “What may I help you with, Miss Stevens?”

“My paper, sir,” she said with slight unease.  Jane pulled a binder from her bag and grabbed the document, sliding it across the wooden surface to him

He lowered his eyes to the first page and traced his finger along his lip as he read.

“Ah, yes.  On the import roles of Iliadic women.  I remember.  It was a good paper,” he praised in his smooth, alluring voice.

She nodded, cracking her knuckles nervously in her lap.

“Thank you… But my grade doesn’t reflect that.”

Professor Hiddleston raised a brow and glanced over the rest of her work, nodding once or twice before setting it back on his desk and turning the paper so that it faced Jane.  His eyes flicked to hers, and her heart pounded when a sly smile graced his lips.  For several beats, he simply looked at her, his gaze roaming from her face to her chest.  Self-consciously, she crossed her arms to cover breasts, internally cursing as she felt her hardened nipples brush against her forearms.  His stare was unnerving and sent an unfamiliar heat straight between her legs.  She’d prefer her body not announce her reaction to the tension crackling between them. 

With a cocky smile, he rose and walked around the meticulously organized piece of furniture.  Jane froze when he advanced and her breath caught in her throat.  As he walked behind her, the poor girl started when his hands slid down the arms of the chair, effectively caging her as he leaned forward so that his cheek rested against hers.  Her flesh erupted in goosebumps as his warm skin slid against her own, the stubble along his chin burning as it scraped her soft cheek.  He picked up the paper and held it before them so they could both easily see his red marks scribbled on the pages.

“Your translations were off here,” he pointed, “and here.”  What she had quoted in Latin he read out loud in English.  ‘ _“…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad.”_ “Irresistible” should be _intolerabilis,_ not _intolerandum_ ,” he said quietly, his breath hot against her ear.  “And here,” his finger pointed to another word circled in red ink.  ‘“Mad” should be _insanis_ , not _furorem._ ”               Pressing her lips together, Jane steeled her nerves and nodded.

“I-I realize that now, but you took off five points for each mistake,” she argued.  “I compared my essay with Lauren’s, you only took off three points for each of her grammatical errors.”

The Professor chuckled.

“You, my dear Jane,” her lower belly tightened as he said her name, “are more intellectually inclined than your friend.  You should’ve known better than to make such silly mistakes.”

Jane baulked, certain she’d misheard him.

"W-what?”

He used the tip of his nose to nuzzle against her ear.

“You heard me, sweet girl.  You’ve greater capabilities than Lauren.”

“I-What?  You can’t take off varying amounts of points for the same errors just because you think one student is brighter than another!”

“Watch your tone, Miss Stevens,” he crooned into her ear.

Heat bloomed in Jane’s belly as he brushed her hair over her shoulder and placed his hand on the bare nape of her neck.  His silence unnerved her.  She was fairly positive this was bordering inappropriate, but she wasn’t certain what to say.  Words simply tumbled from her mouth without permission.

“But it’s not fair,” she whispered.

He tsked her softly.

"No, it’s not.”  He ran his fingers though the silky length of her hair, tucking the strands behind her ear.  “But do you know what else is not fair?”  His thumb brushed up and down against the bare skin of her neck, making her shiver.  “Watching you sit demurely before me while I lecture, hanging on every word that comes out of my mouth like it’s the gospel,” he murmured against her hair.

Jane’s breath came in short pants.  She was just an attentive student!  Of course, it didn’t hurt that he was devastatingly pleasant to look at, but it was common knowledge that his female pupils found him attractive.  His posh accent, sharp sense of style and brilliant mind were enough to make any girl smitten.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, darling Jane.”  He paused for a moment, the only sound in the room was the ticking clock and her shaky breathing.  “The wonder, the admiration,” he continued, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder.  “It’s enough to make a man mad, little girl.”

Her brain did not give her body permission make the soft whining noise that sounded from the back of her throat.  Almost dizzy, she felt like she was dreaming.  The heat of his body and his scent was overwhelming her: the leather of bound books, the spice of his cologne and a smell that was uniquely _him_.

“Professor,” she choked, gripping the arms of the chair as she frantically tried to process. 

Overwhelmed and eager to distance herself from him, she rose.  Initially he helped her up, but then continued lifting her, spinning her so she perched facing him on his desk.  Her chest tightened as she attempted to take in much needed air, but the adrenaline hitting her wouldn’t let her breathe.

Jane looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes full of confusion and a hint of timid lust.  She sat completely still as he slowly backed away from her, his blue eyes pinning her in place as he reached behind him to shut and lock his office door.  She swallowed hard and fought to catch her breath, the throbbing between her legs growing insistent.  When he stalked back to her, his eyes were hungry, bordering ravenous.  She sat completely still, looking up at him in fright.

“There’s a good girl,” he murmured, lifting her chin with a finger so she was forced to maintain eye contact with him.

“Now.  You earned an B on the paper, Jane.  Your overall grade in the class is still an A.”

He tilted his head to the side, brows raised in question as he ran his hands over her shoulders, pushing off her cardigan.  Her mouth worked up and down, but she couldn’t find her voice.  He leaned forward, ghosting his lips against her jaw as he spoke as he reached behind her and unzipped the back of her dress.

“Did you just want an excuse to come into my office?”

Shivering and completely scandalized that he’d think her so devious, she adamantly shook her head.  Of course she was attracted to her professor, but she lacked the audacity to straight out come on to him.  He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, hissing between his teeth as he revealed her breasts nestled safely in dark lace bra.

“Take it off.”

With shaking hands Jane reached behind her and unhooked the garment, letting it fall forward and clutching her arms to her chest. 

“I don’t think I completely believe you.”

She scoffed, indignant, but couldn’t manage to piece together a retort.

With a small grin, he shook his head and peeled her arms away, letting the bra drop to the floor.  He tested the weight of a breast with a warm hand, grunting as he used his thumb to coax her nipple into a tight little bud.  A soft whimper broke his trance.  His smile was comforting, but promised of more to come as he released her breast and rested his palms on her thighs, squeezing gently.

 “Have you been imagining yourself on my desk with your legs up over my shoulders and my mouth on your sweet cunt?” 

Jane gasped audibly, shocked at his crude language, but even more startled at the resulting wetness she felt soaking her panties.

“Have you thought about that, sweet girl?” 

He leaned forward, grinding his hardening cock against her core and earning a soft moan.  Thomas brushed his lips against her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse point beneath her chin.  She moaned, her head falling back as her eyes closed. 

“Or,” he licked a stripe along her throat, “are you just desperate for my cock?  Is that it?  Should we see if your tight little pussy is wet for your professor?”

Immediately Jane tried to close her legs, horrified at what he would find.  She could feel the slick, damp fabric of her panties against her pussy and couldn’t bear for him to discover her in such a state.  She began to squirm.

“Be still.”

The tone of his voice ceased her struggling, but she could no longer look him in the eye as he pried her thighs apart.

“What am I going to find, Jane?”

With a whimper, she shook her head, but the professor slowly slid the skirt of her dress up around her middle, lifting her gently to pull the fabric out from under her.  He grunted at the sight of her panties, the center dark with moisture and clearly outlining the lips of her cunt.

“Oh, my dirty girl,” he crooned, running a finger along her covered slit and making her gasp as her hips rose up off the desk.

Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, she shook her head.  “I can’t help it,” she rasped, looking up at him with desperation.

He shook his head, tutting her quietly as he peeled off her panties, discarding them on the floor with her bra.

“You’re a sweet girl, Jane.”  He leaned forward, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.  “But sometimes even sweet girls need to be treated like little whores.”  His teeth bit down and chuckled when her breath stuttered.  Slowly he pulled away and stared down at her, his eyes blazing with heat as she whimpered.

“I know, darling.  Now, you’re going to let me touch you now, aren’t you?”

Jane whined softly, her arousal spiking as he spoke.  All thoughts of academia and what was _right_ left her mind as his long fingers slipped between her folds.  Her head dropped back and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Please,” she whispered, crying out softly as his nimble, practiced fingers found her clit.  She wasn’t even sure what she was begging for, she just knew she needed _more_.

“You’re going to have to ask nicely.”

Slightly incoherent from the pleasure building in her lower belly, Jane shook her head in confusion.

“I-What?  _Please_ ,” she whimpered.

“Please, Sir,” he corrected.

Her cheeks bloomed with even more color as her hooded eyes grew wide once more.

“I-I don’t…”

“Say it.”

There was a brief pause before she cracked.

“Please, Sir,” she whined, embarrassed that he was reducing her to such a desperate, needy state.

“Good girl.”

Taking another step forward, he increased the speed with which he was rubbing her clit, using her own moisture to smoothly work her into a frenzy.  Desperate for some source of grounding, she grasped his shirt, whimpering as she wantonly spread her legs even further.  With a smirk, he used his free hand to cup her jaw and kissed her soundly.  She let out a loud moan against his mouth, clutching onto him for dear life as her hips began to rock on his desk.  He groaned, the sound vibrating between their lips.  Encouraged, she thrust herself against his hand, letting out a shrill cry as she began to come. 

“That’s it, Jane.  Come for me,” he purred in her ear as her pussy contracted violently, clenching as if desperately searching for a cock to fill it.

He muffled her cries with a hand over her mouth, for which she was grateful because she lost all control over her volume as her climax shot through her.  She sat shivering, fingers still wrapped in his shirt as she fought to stay sitting up.  Her professor smirked, brushing her hair from her face as she came down.

“That was very good, darling.  Now, lay back.”

Thinking independently proved to be beyond her post-orgasm capabilities.  All she could do was comply.  Obediently Jane reclined on his desk, her skirt still rucked up around her middle as her opened legs dangled off the edge.  He stood back for a beat, taking a moment to admire her flushed, dripping pussy and groaned, palming himself through his trousers.  Stepping forward once more, he made quick work of his belt and buttons and pulled his throbbing cock out, giving it several strokes as he looked down at her.

“Are you ready, Jane?”

With a whimper, she nodded, arching her back off the desk in need.

“Please Sir,” she whispered.

With a slightly lecherous grin, he stepped between her parted thighs and slid the head of his cock inside her, making them both hiss.  He gave several thrusts, groaning as he sank into her tight heat.  Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him grin as he leaned over her, planting his palms on either side of her head as he began pumping his hips.

“Someone’s getting greedy.”

She managed a tiny scowl that completely dissolved when he gave a particularly rough thrust, causing her to cry out and arch once more. 

“There’s a good girl.  Your pupils are blown completely black, my dear.  Are you sure you didn’t want this before now?”

She managed to gasp in response before he pressed his lips to hers once more, making her moan against his mouth.  Jane wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep herself anchored as his thrusts became rougher, threatening to push her backwards on the desk with their power.  In the back of her mind alarms were blaring, screaming at her to get the hell off his desk, but the sweet, soothing timbre of his voice and the lascivious words spilling from between his lips lulled her into delirious submission.  She began keening, beyond caring at the noise she made as he covered her mouth once more.

“That’s it, sweet girl.  Come apart for me.”

His thrusts became harder, hips slapping against hers he surged feverishly forward and buried himself in her hot cunt.  Unable to gather enough coherent thought to form a sentence, Jane managed only to make unintelligible noises as she fought to breathe, the pressure building once again in her belly as came to her boiling point.

“Oh my God,” she groaned beneath his hand, wrapping her legs tighter around his middle.  “Fuck.”

“Language, Miss Stevens,” he clipped, removing his hand and silencing her with his mouth.

They both moaned, Jane’s a higher pitched whine as he continued driving into her.

“Come on my cock, dear girl.”

Jane’s cunt didn’t give her a choice.  At his command, obediently launched her into a quivering orgasm, her entire body clinging to him as pleasure shot from her the bottom of her spine.  She chanted obscenities, settling with having to atone for her cursing once they were finished.  Her poor mind couldn’t scrape up any other words to utter as she came apart.

“That’s it, darling,” he coaxed, fucking every last throbbing pulse from her.

She lay beneath him boneless, looking up with glassy, hooded eyes as he began to pump his thick length into her ruthlessly.  The muscle in his jaw ticked as he grit his teeth, head falling back as he came, growling in the back of his throat as he spilled his seed inside her.  As his thrusts slowed, they both lay panting on his desk.   He relaxed slowly, careful not to rest all his weight on her as he let his forehead drop forward onto her bare chest.  Shyly she stroked her fingers through his hair, blushing as he moaned and placed an open mouth kiss between her breasts.

Once they’d both caught their breaths, he pushed himself up and pulled out of her with a reluctant groan, both releasing disappointed sighs at the loss.  As Jane sat up he bent to retrieve her discarded panties.  She tilted her head as he stuffed them in his pocket, a boyish grin crossing his features at her surprise.  He helped her back into her bra and righted her dress, smoothing her mussed hair from her face.

“We’ll need these later, sweet girl.  But now they’re not important.”

Blinking in confusion, Jane frowned.

“Later?”

“Mhmm.  Later,” he leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Brows raising in surprise, Jane’s voice was little more than a squeak.

“There’s a later?”

“Oh yes, darling.  There’s a later.”


	2. We Ain't Gonna Sleep Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Professor Hiddleston took Jane home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

Dedicated professor that he was, Thomas held office hours long after his colleagues had departed for the evening.  He walked Jane out of his office.  The hallway was dark and the doors all closed.  When he turned to lock his, Jane continued on her way, eager to put distance between them so there wouldn’t be an awkward goodbye when they parted.

"Jane?”

Her stomach twisted and she could feel her cheeks heat as she stiffened and turned around, guiltily looking back at him.  She didn’t speak.  Instead, she leaned against the wall, eyeing her tall professor in the darkness of the hall as he closed the stretch of space between them.  Jane inhaled deeply and steeled her nerves, falling into step with him as he advanced.  He placed a warm hand on her lower back, leading her until her shorter gait matched his as they reached the parking lot.  He gestured at the few remaining parked cars.

"Which is yours?”

She pointed to an older model Civic and he escorted towards the vehicle.  After glancing around to ensure they were alone, his hand went from her lower back to around her waist, holding her against him as they walked.  So entranced was she by his hands on her body that she didn’t think to dig for her keys until he’d pressed her back against the cool metal of the car.  She licked her lip nervously as her hand searched blindly.  He was too close for her to hold her bag out in front of her, so she was forced to dig without looking inside it.  He leaned forward as she searched, lightly pressing his lips against her neck and making her entire body erupt with goosebumps.  Panting softly, her fingers finally wrapped around her keys.  He pulled away as they jingled in her grasp and slid his hands to her hips.  Holding her breath, she looked up.  He traced her collarbone, dragging his finger and humming as he watched her nipples harden from the simple act.

“I want you to go home.”

She nodded, eyes wide as he spoke.  He leaned forward until his lips brushed hers.  Jane couldn’t hold back a moan as he kissed her. 

“I’m not done with you, kitten.  Shower, gather your school things and find what you need for the night, then I want you to come back to me.”

Again, she indicated that she understood.

“Give me your phone, please.”

She dug the device from her purse, unlocked it and handed it over, watching as he created a new contact, plugging in his phone number and address.

“You have an hour, Jane.  I’ll be expecting you.”

Jane was silent, her breath coming in short pants as she stared at him.  Was this real?  Was she seriously entering into an affair with her professor?  Her worries were interrupted when he nipped at her lower lip, only to soothe the hurt immediately with his tongue.  She sighed against his mouth and he kissed her until her hands were fisted in his shirt to keep from collapsing to the ground.  He broke the kiss and leaned forward, gently biting her earlobe.

“Do you understand, darling?”

Panting, she made an unintelligible noise of assent before she was able to form words.

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered.

Thomas fought the urge to groan at the title, but couldn’t help but grind his hardening cock against her belly.  The poor girl gasped and broke away before he began debasing her in the middle of the parking lot, which was where things were headed at a steady rate.  It was going to be a long hour for them both.

x

On time an hour later, Jane knocked on her professor’s door with a shaking fist.  After a beat, he opened it, dressed in dark jeans and a white cotton t-shirt that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  His defined pectorals flexed as he held the door open for her, taking her bag and ushering her inside.  Jane’s eyes roamed the space, smiling at the shelves upon shelves of worn books lining his walls.  He was no different than a boy who collected rocks or bugs.  Distracted, she wandered into his living room to examine the titles.

She started when his hands came to rest on her shoulders and he chuckled quietly, rubbing his palms up and down her arms.

“Did you eat?”

She blushed.  Clearly they weren’t finished for the night and he was keen to ensure she’d have sufficient energy.

“Yes, I had dinner.”

“Good girl.”  He turned her so she faced him.  “Do you need anything?  Water?  Tea?  The bathroom?”

She shook her head.  She’d eaten, showered, did everything she could to mentally prepare for this.  He swept her hair back over her shoulders, eyeing her with unsettling intensity.  His eyes shone with excitement and his eagerness made her shiver.  Thomas idly played with the zipper on her jacket and the tips of his fingers brushed against her stomach, making the sensitive muscles contract.

“Then it’s time to go upstairs, little girl.”

He gestured for her to go before him.  Jane’s stomach fluttered as she scaled the first few stairs.  Was this bad?  It felt like it might be bad.  She was a good girl.  That’s what everyone said.  Someone to bring home to the parents.  But this was bad, at least she was fairly certain it was.  What would her classmates think of her if they found out?  Or her parents?  But, then again, who even knew if he’d want her past tonight?  Besides, if she was so uncomfortable with the concept of bedding her professor, why could she feel her own arousal on her thighs already?  She hadn’t dared don another pair of panties after he confiscated the first.  When her anxiety caused her to slow on the stairs, his hands settled on her hips and he squeezed gently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Almost there.”

Tom guided her to his bedroom, a simple, modernly decorated space complete with additional shelves of books.  He set her bag on the floor near his bed, reached for her hand and pulled her against him.  Watching her intently, he released the tie from her hair so that it flowed loosely around her face and shoulders.  When he looked her in the eye, she fought to maintain his gaze and lost.  Her eyes flitted to the ground.

"Shy little Jane,” he mused, thumbing her lower lip and resting the tip of the digit against the plump, pink flesh.  “You weren’t so timid when I had you on my desk.”  She blinked for a moment and before she could help herself, took the tip of his thumb into her mouth.  He groaned.  “That’s the little whore I remember,” he purred, roughly cupping her jaw and pressing his mouth against hers.

She surprised him with a delicate whimper and he smiled against her mouth.  He pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips and she immediately granted access, sucking at the tip.  Once their lips were equally swollen from the hunger of their kisses, he reluctantly pulled away. 

“I want you to undress for me.”

She reached for the hem of her shirt but paused when he made no effort to do the same.

“Are-aren’t you going to as well?”

“Eventually.  But I would like to see you naked, please.”

He was so damn cordial, but his stern tone left no room for argument.  She pulled her blouse over her head and folded it primly, smoothing out any wrinkles that may set and completely avoiding taking off anything else.  Thomas cleared his throat and extended a hand.  Blushing, Jane handed over the garment and went to work on her bra.  Before she peeled it from her breasts, she gave him a questioning glance.

“Everything?”

He nodded.

“Everything.  Keep going, sweet girl.”

As Jane unbuttoned her jeans, he took a seat on his bed, crossing an ankle over his knee and watching her.  His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing.  The longer she looked, the less capable she became of breaking his gaze.  Eye contact wasn’t something she normally excelled at.  Interviews and presentations were agony.  She always picked a spot on the back of the wall above everyone’s heads and stared at it instead of looking at anyone in the audience.  But with him, it was like he silently forced her to look at him.  Breaking his gaze was a struggle. 

Finally, she went to fold her jeans and managed to look down, smoothing the lines from the fabric as she waited for him to fill the silence.  Thomas growled when she revealed she hadn’t replaced her panties and her cunt pulsed at the sound.  He admired her lithe form for a moment, his eyes growing hungry as they spanned the length of her body, captivated by her breasts and the wet space between her legs.  Breaking from his trance, he idly traced his lip with the tip of his index finger.

“Come here.”

He uncrossed his legs and held out a hand, inviting her into his lap.  Fighting the urge to cover herself, her hands flexed nervously at her sides as she took one step forward.

“Jane, darling.  Come.”

The words made her shiver as she reminisced about the time spent with him earlier that day, when he commanded her to come in a completely different sense.  Holding her breath and pressing her lips together nervously, Jane closed the distance between them and, with his help, crawled into his lap so she faced him with her legs spread on either side of his.  Her breath hitched as her bare pussy settled against the prominent bulge in his jeans, but he seemed to pay the contact no mind as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.  Thomas hadn’t been able to thoroughly appreciate her breasts in his office; he’d been too keen on getting inside the girl.  This time, he suckled, nibbled and licked at the tight little buds, earning heavy sighs from Jane as her fingers found themselves buried in his hair.  She jumped as he groaned and she realized she’d tugged in order to pull his mouth even closer.  Immediately she released her grip, but Thomas snatched her wrists and guided her fingers back into his hair. 

Sinking her nimble fingers between his ginger locks once again, she squeezed, this time relishing in the moan that sounded.  It made her feel powerful, despite the fact that she was completely powerless to do anything but moan.  His hot mouth felt too good.  Each suck and bite shot warmth straight to her core.

 “Professor?”

He groaned at the use of the title, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he switched nipples, but didn’t respond.  She tried once more.

“Sir?”

Reluctantly, he pulled away with a wet “pop,” his eyes remaining on her breast to admire the nipple he’d coaxed into a firm little peak.  He traced the wet skin with a fingertip and Jane fought to breathe.  Everything he did sent goosebumps racing up her arms.  Her eyes threatened to shut in pleasure but she shook herself out of the haze.  She was desperate to ask him something.  She cleared her throat.

“I-I need... I need—.”

Smirking, he moved his mouth to her jaw and his tongue darted out to taste her as his lips dragged against her flesh.

“What do you need, Jane?”

He could feel the skin of her face heat as she flushed, too embarrassed to ask for what she desired.  His fingers slipped between her legs and he used the slick wetness he found to coat them and rub her clit.  This time, she couldn’t keep her lids from fluttering closed as her head tilted back and she let out a moan.

“Is this what you need, Jane?”

With a soft cry, she nodded, her slender hips threatening to rock against his hand as he teased.  When he pressed his fingers inside her she made a whimpering noise from her chest.

“Use your words, dear.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” she stammered."

"Look at me and ask me to touch you, Jane.”

The command shook her from her blissful state of ecstasy and she blushed furiously from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.  Her words were barely audible.

“Please touch me?”

A look of arrogant satisfaction spread across his features as he crooked his fingers and firmly thrusted them into her, delighting in the pleading sighs and groans she gave him.  He leaned forward, nipping at her lower lip.

“This is the second time I’ve had my fingers in your little cunt today.  Do you like being finger fucked by a grown man, little girl?”

She panted, her pussy clenching over his hand as he spoke.  Their age difference wasn’t obscene, only ten years or so, but she was in her very early twenties and he in his early thirties…  Enough of a difference for him to qualify as a grown man to her school girl.  The words made her feel dirty, and in the back of her mind she knew she should leave, but his smooth baritone crooning such vulgarities had her entire body humming with need.  Her minor fretting came to an abrupt end when his fingers ceased their movement.  She mewled, snatching his wrist as she tried to manually move his hand.  Her cry of dismay prompted him to speak.

“I asked you a question.  I expect an answer.”

Glaring at him with indignant agony, Jane searched her brain for the word he demanded to hear.

“Yes,” she breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes, you like having a man my age bury his fingers inside you?”

She nodded, her brows creased with effort as she struggled to stay coherent.

He practically purred, the sound rumbling in his chest as he leaned forward to kiss her harshly.

“Good girl,” he said against her mouth as he bit her lower lip, pulling gently.  This earned a whimper from the pleasure-deprived girl in his lap, and with a huffed laugh he resumed pumping into her tight heat.  Her fingers curled around his shoulder as she used the other to brace behind herself on his knee, leaning back to give him enough room to properly plunge his fingers into her.  As she began keening, this time able to let go without having to worry about volume, her hips started propelling forward as her body acted on instinct. 

Tom used his free hand to grip above her hip, holding her firmly as his fingers drove into her rapidly.  With a shriek Jane came, gushing over his hand as he repeatedly hit the sensitive spot inside her.  He laughed quietly, as though her coming apart so easily was humorous, as she sagged against him in exhaustion.  As she panted she rested her forehead against his shoulder while he idly ran his hands over her body, stopping occasionally to pull at a nipple or trace a finger along her lower abdomen.  Her cheeks heated and she scowled as he expressed amusement at her orgasm.  He took note and crooned wordlessly at her while stroking her hair from her sweaty face.

“Don’t pout, darling.  You’re just easy to please.  I barely touch you and you fall to pieces.  Have you always come with such little stimulation?”

Jane glared tiredly at him, but couldn’t ignore the insistent throbbing that remained between her legs.  Pushing his hand away from her cunt, she scooted forward on his lap until the slit of her pussy lined up with the obvious erection covered by his jeans.  Impatiently she thrust, eliciting a groan from her professor as his fingers dug into her hips.  He held her still as he forced the lust-induced fog from his mind.

“Ah, ah, little Jane.  As much as I would love to see you ride me into oblivion, that’s not on the table for tonight.”

He guided her to her feet and stood, reaching into his back pocket.  Her eyes grew wide as he revealed the pair of black panties he’d stolen from her earlier that day in his office. 

“Bend over the side of the bed.”

Jane hesitated for a moment, but eventually did as he asked.  She bent at the waist, resting her cheek against the soft duvet.

“Hands behind you, please,” he murmured, stroking the backs of her shoulders.

Again, his voice was that of a gentleman, but his words were nothing but suggestive.  Pressing her lips together nervously, Jane obeyed, stretching her arms behind her.  She started when he lifted her hand and she felt the black lace and elastic of her panties wrap around one wrist, then the other.  He’d used the fabric to bind her hands together.  Automatically she tugged at her makeshift bonds, curious to see if she could wriggle free.  Her struggling earned her a sharp slap on the rear.  He bracketed her body with his arms on either side and leaned forward to bite her shoulder before growling in her ear.

“ _If_ you manage to free yourself you won’t like the consequences, sweet girl.”

She couldn’t help but shiver as she nodded, the warmth in her belly growing hotter.  She’d never had a man speak to her in such a way.  All her boyfriends had been kind and respectful, which could’ve been why most of her relationships had been short lived, she mused absently.  The dirty way Professor Hiddleston treated her made her throb uncontrollably, which was surely wrong.  Her parents had raised her better than this, they’d taught her that men should respect women, not treat them like common whores. 

These thoughts slipped from her mind when she heard the rasp of his zipper and clink of his belt.  Silently he kicked her legs apart and grunted at the sight of her flushed, dripping pussy, rubbing his hand over her rear in appreciation.  Jane fought to keep from wiggling her hips impatiently, but couldn’t manage to stop from pressing back against him.  For the second time a loud slap echoed in the room as he swatted her ass.

“Enough, Jane.”

With a shaky breath she nodded, embarrassed that she was so keen to have him back inside her.  For God’s sake, the man had already given her three orgasms that day.  What made her so greedy for a fourth?  She wanted to feel him inside her again, she simply couldn’t help it.  He was smart and powerful and the fact that he was taking advantage of _her_ from a position of authority was intoxicating.  A soft whimper escaped from between her lips and she felt him smirk against the skin of her back as he traced his lips over the edges of her shoulder blades.  Without another word, she felt the blunt tip of his cock prodding her slick slit and she braced herself for his entry.  With a single thrust he buried himself inside her tight heat, making them both groan.  Jane was sore from their vigorous coupling earlier that day, but that didn’t stop the desperate need that began to grow low in her belly. 

When he thrust again, she was surprised to feel the rough material of his jeans against her rear.  He hadn’t bothered undressing.  Somehow that made everything that much more obscene and she buried her face against the covers as she felt her cunt contract around his cock.  Thomas chuckled, his warm breath puffing against her ear as he increased the power of each lunge forward.  Partially bent over her, he wrapped his fingers in her hair, using his grip to pull her back to his front as he began to rut into her.  She cried out as her pussy throbbed involuntarily once again and unconsciously she began chanting.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” she panted deliriously.

It took several pumps of his hips for Thomas to respond, but when he did, his voice dripped with charm.

“Please what, my little darling whore?”

Her voice was soft, but her words were clear.

“Fuck me, Sir” she whimpered without hesitation.

Thomas growled and increased the speed of his thrusts, driving into the girl over and over at a rapid pace.  She cried out as she grew close, her eyes snapping shut as her entire being focused on the feeling of him inside her. 

“Come, Jane.”

The confident command grunted in her ear was her undoing.  She screamed as her cunt pulsed around him, mercilessly squeezing his cock as she exploded around him, her body releasing a flood of moisture once again.  With a roar he moved both hands to her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh as he gripped her firmly and slammed into her from behind until he flooded the inside of her sweet cunt with his come.

He fell forward, bracing his palms against the mattress to keep from crushing the girl beneath him.  They both gasped for air, and once he could feel his legs again, Thomas reluctantly pulled out of her.  Without a word, he strode to the bathroom.  She heard the sink run and a moment later he returned, gently cleaning her as he unbound her wrists.  On shaking arms she pushed herself up from the bed and turned to him, unsure if she should dress or not.

He pulled back the covers and guided her under the sheets.

“Sleep, I’ll be back soon.”

With a contented sigh she let her heavy lids fall closed and barely registered the sound of the shower turning on.  She was mostly asleep when he climbed into bed behind her ten minutes later, but managed to curl against him before drifting off completely.  She slept soundly until the next morning.

A boisterous alarm woke her.  Blindly she smacked at the nightstand, relaxing only once she hit the Snooze button and the blaring noise ceased.  With a sleepy sigh she propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes.  Once she remembered where she was, she smiled shyly and turned to Thomas’ side.  Her face fell when she found it was empty.  She wanted to call for him, but wasn’t sure which title to use.  Thomas?  Professor?  Sir?  She opted out of using any of them and grabbed his shirt which was hanging over the edge of a hamper and slipped it over her head. 

“Hello?”

She padded to the stairs as her voice echoed off the open ceilings of his home.  Silence.  His blinds were mostly drawn so she ventured partially nude downstairs, only to find the space empty.  She searched every room and ended up in the kitchen.  He wasn’t there.  She caught sight of an apple and a cup of yogurt sitting on the countertop along with a note.

_Don’t be late to class._


	3. Causing a Commotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time in the lecture hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the record, this is labeled as non-con/dubious consent. I understand that's not everyone's cup of tea, so please use discretion.**
> 
> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

Jane was fifteen minutes early to class that morning.  Professor Hiddleston and several other students were already in the lecture room when she arrived.  Some of her classmates spoke amongst themselves, while others flocked around their professor’s desk.  The low baritone of his voice echoed in the room, the sound alone making her throb, to her irritation, as she remembered the lascivious things he’d murmured to her the night before.

“No, I want a clear thesis and a thorough literary criticism, not a summarization of what you’ve read.  The criteria are on the handout, which is available online if you no longer have it.  If you can’t find it, come see me during my office hours,” he said briskly.

Jane’s gut twisted as he mentioned his office hours.  The girl he was speaking with nodded sheepishly and returned to her seat, but Jane couldn’t help but wonder how many other girls had he _taken_ on his desk.  The student he’d just spoken with was now quietly texting in her chair…  She wasn’t flustered or visibly aroused by the invitation from their professor.  Maybe she was just overreacting. 

As Jane made her way to a chair, a young man began talking with the professor.  Jane couldn’t hear them from where she now sat near the back of the room, but in mid-sentence Thomas’ eyes raised and immediately flicked to hers.  He hadn’t needed to search the room; it was as if he already knew where she was, that she’d entered.  As he held her gaze a shiver shot down her spine and her cheeks heated.  The professor’s expression wasn’t friendly.  It wasn’t kind.  It was hungry and possessive.  He studied her for a few more seconds before he cleared his throat and interrupted the student speaking with him, motioning for him to sit.  The boy nodded and went to his seat.

The professor rose from his desk and the packed room quieted.  As he strode down an aisle, she had to admit he commanded the space beautifully—every set of eyes was locked on him with pens, pencils and laptops in place to enthusiastically take notes.  He spoke on the second half of the _Aeneid_ , detailing the war in Italy that took place after Aeneas returned from the underworld.  His speech was dynamic, his inflection practiced and effective, accented by the rising and lowering of his brows and passionate expressions.  He was animated, but authoritative, and on occasion threw in bits of humor to gauge his audience’s interest. The professor gestured with his hands to emphasize importance, paused for dramatic effect and made eye contact with every face in the room, including Jane’s.  His steady cadence was soothing, but engaging, and when their eyes locked, her cheeks heated as he wet his lip.  She unconsciously did the same as she imagined the feeling of his mouth on hers, much to her scholastic dismay.  She’d never struggled to pay attention before.  He shot her a charming smile that calmed her nerves before his gaze moved to the next student.

Halfway through the class period, the professor changed gears.

“By now you’ve finished the excerpts and heard me speak.  I want to know what you think.  Is the _Aeneid_ politically subversive to the Augustan regime, or is it a celebration of the new imperial dynasty?”

Hands raised and a discussion began, but Jane’s attention was on the man nearing her.  She sat almost alone in the back row, and as he climbed the stairs with his gaze set on her, it became clear she was about to have more company.  He shot her a lofty smile before seating himself several chairs away.  Jane stared at him in awe, her mouth open and eyes wide as he nonchalantly settled in and took notes on students leading the debate.

Normally Jane was shy.  However, she was also opinionated.  Her voice was soft, but clear when she spoke, and people paid attention when she did.  She had ideas to add to the conversation, but he was so close to her that her mouth was dry and she could barely swallow, let alone chime in to contribute.  Thomas watched the debate rally, his long legs sprawled open beneath the table.  She caught herself looking, which caused her to blush.  She had an intimate knowledge of what hung between his thighs. 

The students quieted as the clock neared eleven.  The professor stood and trotted down the stairs to his desk, which he leaned his back against so that he faced the class.

“We’ll discuss the First Circle on Monday, so make sure you come to class prepared.  Pay close attention to the similarities between the _Inferno_ and Book VI of the _Aeneid_.”  He gazed casually around the room until his eyes came to rest on a flustering Jane.  “Miss Stevens, a word?”  He didn’t wait for her to respond before turning to a student with an inquiry.

Slowly Jane made her way down the stairs, waiting patiently as friends mingled and blocked the way with their social swarms.  Another group had gathered around the professor’s desk and he was answering questions and chatting while the room emptied.  Despite having requested her presence, Thomas ignored Jane even as the number of people around him dwindled.  It wasn’t until the last of the students had trickled from the room that he finally glanced up.  The poor girl’s face was flushed and she shifted nervously, glancing back at the door as if contemplating escape.

“How did you sleep, Jane?”

Still, he neglected to look at her.  He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a cloth, then removed his glasses and began cleaning them. Thomas was seemingly so absorbed in his task as he held them out in front of him that he didn’t witness Jane squirm, but he smirked as he heard her clothes rustle as she moved uneasily

“I-Is this the appropriate place to have this conversation?”  Her voice was timid, as though she were truly unsure.

His voice lowered, adapting a gravellier sound as he spoke.

“Sweet Jane,” he said with a small smile.  He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head, giving her a clear view of his sculpted chest through his white dress shirt.  “We’re merely speaking with one another.  That’s not a crime.  Unless, of course, you were planning to get down on your knees?”

The poor girl gasped in indignant surprise and took a step back.

"Of course not!”

“Then there’s no issue, is there, darling?”

Jane looked down as she scuffed the sole of her boot against the linoleum floor and shook her head.  There was a beat of silence before his smooth voice sounded again.

“Come closer, Jane.”

She took an uncertain step forward, and then another until she stood a foot away from the edge of his desk.  He watched her casually, tilting his head to the side as he admired her bare legs and sweater dress.

“Closer, please.”

With a shaky sigh, Jane stepped until her hips were flush against the wood. 

"Get on the desk.”

Jane made bewildered noise and staggered backwards, glancing longingly at the partially open door.

“Climb on top of my desk, Jane.”

Adamantly the girl shook her head.  “No,” she whispered.

Thomas leaned forward, steepling his fingers against his lips.

“The literary criticism you wrote on the _Aeneid_ was very good.”

As if afraid to confirm what he said, she reluctantly nodded.

“It would be a shame if you got another B.  That would bring your entire grade down, wouldn’t it?”

Her jaw dropped open as her entire chest and neck heated with embarrassment.

“You cannot do that.”

“I’m not doing anything, dear Jane.  I’m merely stating a fact.  Earning a B would bring your overall grade down, which would be unfortunate,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  He wouldn’t truly hold her grade over her, but she didn’t know that.

Chest too tight to take a proper breath, Jane simply held it as she raised a knee and mounted the desk.  Once on, she awkwardly sat back on her heels, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

“Closer, Jane.”

She crawled forward, unable to look Thomas in the face as she neared him.  Jane could feel his predatory gaze boring into her and goosebumps rose on her skin.  He stood abruptly and buried a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck to gently drag her closer.  She hissed at his tight grip but didn’t fight him, cursing the electric feel of his skin against hers.  It shot heat straight to her core.

“Last night you followed my directions perfectly, sweet girl.  Don’t you think you deserve a reward?”

Her brows rose with uncertainty and she searched his face for a hint as to how she was supposed to respond.  She wasn’t sure a reward from him was a good thing.  When she remained silent, he fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead released a sigh that implied the girl was highly taxing.  Guiding her with his hand in her hair, Thomas gently forced her to sit on her rear with her legs dangling over the side of his desk.

“That’s better, isn’t it, darling girl?”

Confused, Jane nodded and fidgeted with the belt of her dress.

"Now, then.  Your reward,” he said slyly as his fingers crept up her bare calves to rest on her knees.

Her breath caught in her lungs as he touched her again, that awful, wonderful, perplexing feeling beginning to build in her lower belly.  Jane wasn’t a virgin, but this man made her feel like one.  Every time his fingers grazed over her skin she shivered, and he made it clear that he noticed.

"Do you like when I touch you?”

His question was pointless; he already knew the answer.  Jane offered a one-shouldered shrug in response.  This prompted her professor to chuckle, which only made her blush and scowl, crossing her arms over her chest.  He lifted her chin with a finger and leaned forward to nip at her earlobe.  Thomas slid his hand over her shoulder and down her arm until he held her hand in his.  He guided it to the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Watching you pout is making me hard, Jane.  Can you feel that?”

He whispered the words against her ear like they were a secret.  Her lips parted in surprise and her eyes flicked to his obvious arousal before they returned to his.  She gave a jerky nod.  His hand squeezed hers, forcing her to cup his erection which made him inhale sharply.  Lips still pressed against her skin, he practically growled at her.

“During my lecture I could smell you, my darling little whore.  Do you know how difficult it was not to drag you to my office and fuck you until you screamed?”

Jane couldn’t hold back a whimper.  She felt him smile triumphantly against her cheek.

“So prim and proper, you are.  Until I break through that little façade and your innocent school girl act disintegrates.  How many know what you really are, my sweet little whore?”

“No one,” she whispered, unable to look him in the eye.  She was absolutely mortified. How did he know how she’d react to the horrible, dirty things he said to her?  The poor girl did her best to ignore the throbbing between her legs, although she couldn’t help but unconsciously squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to relieve her growing ache.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured. 

He pressed a chaste kiss against her cheek before his hands returned to her smooth, long legs.  Goosebumps peppered her skin as he lifted her skirt, groaning at the lacy, nude panties she wore.

“Lean back.”

“But the door—.”

“Who is in charge, Jane?”

Her jaw bobbed up and down as she searched for her voice.  When she spoke, she surprised herself.

“You are, Sir.”

That was not what she was planning to say.  She had every intent of telling him to get his hands off her, but some baser version of herself seemed to have usurped her brainpower. 

“Good girl.  Now, relax,” he crooned as he gently pressed a palm against her chest, forcing her to recline.

Hands never leaving her thighs, Thomas sat back in his chair and admired the view.  He hooked a finger under the elastic of her underwear and slid it to the side, ignoring her gasp.  Lazily he ran his finger along her slit, letting out a huffed laugh when he found her soaking wet.

“I wanted to taste you last night,” he murmured to himself, “but my need to be inside you was too great.”

The poor girl wasn’t sure what he meant until his tongue delved between the lips of her cunt.  She cried out in dismay and tried to push him away form her.

“Wha-You can’t put your mouth there!”

She managed to keep her voice a whisper, but just barely.  He shushed her, blowing warm air against her pussy as he encouraged her to be quiet.

“You’ve never had a man’s mouth here, have you sweet girl?”

“N-no!  Of course not!”

The look of self satisfaction on his face made her tremble.  He was positively pleased with himself.

“Raise your hands above your head.  Good girl.  Now, hold onto the edge of my desk.  Under no circumstances are you to release it, do you understand?”

“But-Sir—.”

“Do you understand?”

Jane nodded, her eyes wide as she watched him settle back between her legs.  When he leaned forward he nibbled along her slit her breath audibly hitched and she jerked away from him.  He resituated his grip, this time curling an arm around each thigh and holding her open.  Her hips rolled as she attempted to evade his mouth, but his grasp on her was too strong.  He kept her still as he worked his tongue between her folds.  Her body arched and froze.  She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react as the tip of his tongue teased her opening, it was warm and wet and how did he know how to do these things?  She let out a whimper and could feel her smug professor grinning against her tender flesh.

Languidly he fucked her with his tongue and chuckled as he heard the _thunk_ of her head hitting the back of his desk as her nails dug into the wooden edge.  He licked and lapped, avoiding her clit for the first few minutes.  Once he was positive from the little sighs and moans she was uttering that she was enjoying herself despite the embarrassment, he spread her open with one hand and took a moment to admire her swollen little pearl.  He laved the flat of his tongue over the firm bud, which caused the poor girl to release a choked cry and arch her hips up off the desk, her knuckles white as she fought to maintain her grip.

“S-oh! Sir,” she gasped as she tried to corral enough functioning brain cells to tell him to stop.  They needed to leave the classroom immediately.  Someone was going to catch them... But God did his tongue feel good massaging her clit.  And the jerk knew it.  He knew he was good at… whatever it was he was doing with his magical oral muscle.  To her dismay, his tongue deviated away from her sensitive little pearl and instead he sucked her folds into his mouth.  This left her with enough brain power to begin struggling, trying to untangle her legs from his arms.  He slammed her hips back down onto the surface of his desk with his palms firmly splayed over her hipbones.  With a whimper, she relaxed as his attentions turned back to her clit.  When his lips circled around her it and he started suckling firmly, her hands released the edge of the desk and buried themselves in his hair as heat shot through her and she came.  Her cunt contracted almost painfully, as if she needed him inside her to come around.  She let out a strangled noise as she attempted to silence herself and failed, which prompted Thomas to snicker against her pussy as she came down.  Had she more energy, she would’ve glared and most likely fled, but instead she lay boneless and panting on her professor’s large desk.

Jane desperately tried to say something, to tell him to stop—that this was highly inappropriate and needed to end—but all she could manage was a soft grunt, which only served to frustrate her further.  Just as she was scrubbing her face with her hand in slight disbelief of the events that had just unfolded, she felt the blunt tip of a cock at her still-pulsing entrance.  She let out an indignant cry as she glanced up to see her professor towering over her.  He maintained eye contact as he lifted her legs, placing her dainty ankles on his shoulders before roughly shoving into her, giving her no time to adjust before his hips began thrusting fervently.  The poor girl was already overstimulated and the angle made her see stars.

She made the mistake of looking up.  Thomas’ jaw was set and the muscle next to his eye ticked as he drove into her, perspiration forming on his face as he concentrated.  When she let out a quiet whimper, he growled and leaned forward, pressing the tops of her thighs against her chest.  She let out a squeak as he bent her, but was interrupted when his lips met hers.  He kissed her hungrily, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tracing along her teeth.  Jane clung to him to keep from sliding backwards from the force he used, and she admitted shamefully to herself that she loved the sound of his skin smacking hers.  Pressure built in her lower belly as he continued, whispering filthy things as he took her.

“You’re mine, sweet girl.  To fuck and to use as I please.  Do you like when your professor fucks you on his desk, Jane?  Or are you too incoherent to formulate a response?  Does my cock feel too good inside you for you to think, darling?”  When he was met with a high-pitched noise that came from the back of her throat, he smirked.  “That’s what I thought.  Now, be a good girl and take what I give you.”

With that he doubled his speed, the sound of their coupling echoing in the lecture hall as he pounded into her ruthlessly.  Jane clapped a hand over her mouth as she came undone, pleasure shooting up from the bottom of her spine and tingling throughout her entire body.  Her back arched, pressing her even closer to him as he raged on, thrusting as his head fell back and his fingertips dug into the soft skin of her legs.  With a grunt he came, coating the inside of her pulsing pussy with his hot come.  He leaned back over her, fighting to catch his breath as he looked upon the girl beneath him.  Her eyes were closed, hair was mussed and her cheeks pink, her hands shaking from having held onto him with such gusto.  Her entire body trembled as her eyes fluttered open, her blush deepening to find her professor gazing down at her.  His expression was still hungry and domineering, but she found it didn’t bother her so much in her post-orgasm haze. 

Slowly he withdrew and tucked himself back into his pants.  He righted her panties, smirking as his come soaked through the material.  She reached for a tissue but he gently slapped her hand away.

“No.  Go back to your dorm the way you are.”  He leaned forward to nip at the shell of her ear.  “I want them to smell me on you, for them to know exactly who you belong to, little girl.”

With a whimper, Jane scrambled into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the desk opposite of him and hopped down, searching hurriedly for her bag.  She slung it over her shoulder and glanced back at him as she practically ran from the room.  Looking immensely satisfied, he stared at her until she was through the door.


	4. Your Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time in the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

Thomas watched Jane meticulously scribble a few titles on a scratch piece of paper as she took note of which books in the fiction section needed to be restocked.  She used the side of a bookshelf as a writing surface as she jotted down the titles.  When the professor stepped towards her and his shadow loomed over her work, she glanced up, mildly annoyed at being interrupted.  When she whirled and saw who exactly disturbed her task, she gasped and dropped her pen.  She was going to faint.  Or hyperventilate.  She just knew it.  She couldn’t believe he was here. 

“Oh!  Professor, hello.  Can I…Um, can I help you?”

Thomas smirked.  Genuinely, the man had no idea Jane had been hired at the local bookstore, though it made sense and was a most pleasant surprise.  She shared the same passion for literature he did.  It seemed that choosing a new novel was going to be even more enjoyable than normal.

“As a matter of fact, you can, Jane.  I’d like you to help me in selecting a new book.”

Flushing, she nodded and pocketed her list.  She pushed herself to look up at him, faking a professionalism she didn’t feel at the moment.

“Alright… What are you interested in?”

“Surprise me.”

Jane fought not to roll her eyes.  ‘Surprise me’ was a favorite game amongst customers.  Force the poor salesgirl to guess your tastes without giving any hints as to what you’d like and then reject each suggestion. 

Trying to ignore the goosebumps rising on her arms, Jane tapped her chin for a minute while she studied her the man, racking her brain for ideas.  He straightened and stared right back, forcing her to blush and look away.  She cleared her throat and tossed her hair over her shoulder, attempting to appear authoritative and completely in control of herself, despite her pounding heart, as she reflected on recent titles she’d enjoyed.

“Hmm.  Have you read The Night Manager?”

“By le Carré?  Yes, what an appealing suggestion.”  He took a step forward, causing her to take one back.  “Does espionage interest you?”

Jane ignored his advance and the question, looking away and shrugging dismissively.  She was determined to treat him just like any other customer.  She was getting paid to neither chat nor flirt and refused to be intimidated in her place of work.  She was in control here.  While trying to appear calm and collected, she frantically made a mental list of the last books she’d read.

“What about… High Rise?”

“The dystopian thriller?”  He took another step towards her.  She held her ground and narrowed her eyes as his body drew flush against hers.  He was intentionally being difficult and most certainly trying to fluster her. 

“Any Human Heart?”

He gave her a genuine smile, running the knuckle of his index finger along his lip and nodding.  She thought she’d finally gotten him until he advanced, knocking her back against a bookshelf.

“A favorite, and a very good recommendation,” he mused.  He stared at her for a moment, relishing in the way she squirmed before dramatically glancing away, rising to his tiptoes to see over the shelves to look for another salesperson.  “Have you any other ideas or should I ask someone else?”

The poor girl gaped, then scowled.  She was fixed on finding something for him.  He would not best her at her job, despite the fact that he was far more versed in literature than she could ever hope to be.  A book came to mind and she arched a brow in challenge.

“What about Juicy and Delicious?”  Suggesting the title made her blush, much to her dismay.

Thomas tilted his head and gave her another smile, this time more playful.  He ran his fingers over the vertical row of buttons that secured her cardigan and casually unfastened one near the top.

“Thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Jane gasped and leaned back against the stiff spines of the books.  Admittedly, she wasn’t good at this game.  The rules, which she normally was very adept at abiding by, were unclear and seemed to change endlessly.  She was on the verge of giving up, both because her brain could no longer produce ideas due to his proximity and because he was doing a very good job of unsettling her, when a contemporary title popped in her head.

“Purity?”

Thomas’ eyes widened, before they gleamed wickedly.

“An interesting suggestion from _you_ , Jane.”

A furious blush made her face glow, and she unconsciously licked her lip, which made him grunt.  He leaned forward to pull the tie from her hair and used his fingers to comb her silky locks over her shoulders.  Having his hands in her hair made the poor girl tremble and utter a soft whimper as goosebumps freckled her skin.  He snickered quietly and ran his finger along her jawline.

“Pure girls don’t like when their professors touch them, Jane.”

“It’s just a title,” she whispered, staring at his chest.

He tilted her chin up with a finger, shaking his head and tutting her.

“Or wishful thinking.”

Jane couldn’t force herself to look away.  His blasted eyes were absolutely hypnotizing.  There was a warmth in her belly that he stoked just right and it drove her mad.  As heat from her cheeks spread between her thighs, a man’s voice cut through the thick silence.

“Thomas!  How are you?”

The professor straightened with much more nonchalance than he should have, considering he was almost caught handling a student.  But, he was impeccably smooth like that.  Jane’s chest still heaved simply from his having his hands on her person and she was sure her cheeks were pink.  Thomas held out a hand to greet her boss, who seemed oblivious as to the position he’d discovered them in, and the two men began chatting.  Evidently Thomas knew the local bookstore owner well.  Jane stood awkwardly at his side for a few moments before she grew brave enough to slip away.

She fled to the stockroom and ran into the employee bathroom.  Overwhelmed, she panted as she braced her hands on the sides of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.  She barely recognized the classic beauty staring back at her, blue eyes wide, pupils dilated and golden brown hair disheveled from having her professor’s hands in it.  Who the hell was she?  She was a polite, well behaved girl and, darnit, she was pure.  Maybe she wasn’t the Virgin Mary, but she certainly wasn’t _contaminated_.  So, she’d slept with her professor.  Perhaps that implied her judgment was impaired, but she wasn’t tainted.  At least, she was fairly sure she wasn’t tainted.  Was she?  She was startled out of her self-evaluation by a pair of familiar male voices echoing through the bathroom door.

“James, you’re too kind.  Thank you for lending me the advanced copies.”

“Of course, Thomas.  How’s the semester going?”

There was a pause and Jane could practically see the smile creeping along his lips.

“Best one yet.”

“Good to hear, my friend.  Now, you’ll excuse me?  I need to oversee my employees.  I hired too many freshmen this year,” he laughed.

Thomas chuckled along with him, the noise tapering off and giving Jane in the impression that it was safe to leave her safe haven.  She snuck from the bathroom, but as the door swung shut, someone grabbed her from behind and cupped their hand over her mouth as she shrieked.  Warm lips brushed against her ear.

“Shhhh, darling girl.  It’s only me.  I’m not going to hurt you.”

She gasped in surprise, the noise muffled by Thomas’ palm as she struggled.  How dare he scare her like that!  To her irritation, his soft baritone soothed her more than she’d like to admit.

“Are you going to be good?  You’ll stay quiet?”

Still trying to catch her breath, she nodded enthusiastically.  He released his gentle grasp on her mouth and her raised brows furrowed when he held her.  His one arm wrapped around her middle and he rested the other on her hip, pulling her rear snuggly against his front.

“You almost scared me half to death,” she whispered over her shoulder.  “What do you want?”

Half ignoring what Jane said, the professor tilted his head and reached forward to run his fingers through her hair.  She shivered, craning her neck to stare up at him as he pensively watched the silky strands move over his digits.

“You’ll wear your hair down to class, from now on,” he said idly.

Jane frowned.

“But, you barely look at me in class.”

He smirked as if she’d just told a joke.

“Darling girl, I have a hard time not spending the entire period staring your delectable little body, let alone your lovely face.”

Despite being trapped in the backroom at work by her professor, Jane couldn’t fight the blush the bloomed on her cheeks as he set her nerve endings on fire with his murmured words.  Whenever he touched her, Thomas made her throb.  She was used to the fumbling, uncertain hands of curious boys, not the confident touch of a _man_ that not only knew what he was doing, but knew he was good at it.  His assuredness was intoxicating. 

She ducked her head and mumbled some sort of thanks, but Thomas paid it no mind.  He was busy dragging his fingers along her collarbone, making her inhale sharply as her nipples hardened beneath her blouse.

“You-you can’t touch me here,” she breathed, her level of conviction low.

“Can’t I?”

“No, I’m working!”

There was a pregnant pause as he curled his hand around her throat and ran his thumb along the vein in her neck.  He bit the shell of her ear before speaking.

“Run away, Jane,” he purred.

She blinked in confusion as his hand traveled from her throat down to a breast, where he stroked his thumb over her pebbled nipple.  She pressed her lower lip between her teeth and bit back a moan.  Run away?  She needed to.  She should.  Alas, she couldn’t help but release a soft sigh as her eyes fluttered shut and her head tilted back against his chest.  How was it that such a small act could disintegrate her resolve with such ease?  He leaned forward so his lips brushed against her ear.

“Don’t you want to please me?”

After a beat, Jane found herself nodding.  Whenever he praised her, his words shot straight to her core.  It gave her a heady rush to hear such words come from his mouth, from between the lips of such a dignified man.  Desperately, she wanted to experience that feeling again.  She could feel him chuckle against her hair as he ground his hardening cock against her rear.

“Good girl.  Now, turn around and get on your knees.”

With a shiver, she spun slowly and sank to the floor, looking up at him as he casually undid his pants.  He groaned as she wet her lip and as he freed his cock, it jerked.  Her mouth practically watered as he released himself, his heavy length bobbing as she settled on her knees.  Hungrily she examined his engorged, red erection before questioningly looking up at him.  He peered down at her, weaving his fingers in her hair and firmly yanking her head back, forcing her to look at him.

“Do you know what to do?”

Her cheeks glowing with color, Jane nodded demurely and leaned forward, taking his hot cock in her hand and giving him a few experimental strokes.  She’d only given a few blowjobs before, but the results had been more or less satisfactory.  She just hoped she had enough talent to please him.  His length swelled and the professor hissed, his head falling back as she leaned forward and took the tip between her lips.  She couldn’t suppress the moan of contentment that vibrated through her mouth upon tasting him, which caused Thomas’ hips to buck his steely pillar of flesh deeper into her mouth.  Immediately, she spooked and pulled away, but his grip in her hair stopped her lips from pulling back over the raised ridge at the head of his cock.  Slowly, gently he fed his length between her lips once more.

“You can take it, sweet girl.  I know you can.”

Jane’s brows raised in doubt and she began to shake her head.  Maybe she wasn’t as good at this as she thought she was.  She didn’t want to disappoint him.  He tutted her, stroking her hair and she stilled.

“Relax, my darling.”

She forced herself to loosen her jaw, swallowing hard as he worked his cock further into her hot mouth.  He didn’t make much noise, but his features were contorted in blissful agony as she timidly hollowed her cheeks around him, creating a delightful sucking sensation that made his toes curl.  His grip on her hair lessened as he grunted, which she interpreted as permission to begin bobbing her mouth over him.  She moved slowly, enjoying the taste of him as she bathed his cock with her tongue.  Jane squirmed on the ground.  He felt good in her mouth, but before she continued, she realized she wanted to see him, to feel him.

Usually one to follow instruction to a T, Jane surprised herself by impulsively pulling her mouth away.  He growled, but allowed her the momentary freedom.  She studied him, once again taking his throbbing manhood in her hand and pumping her small fist over him before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss against the tip.  Her eyes flitted up to his and she startled when she realized the how intently he was staring down at her.  He watched with obvious hunger as her tongue flicked out to lap at him, causing a him to emit a soft strangled noise.

Encouraged, she repeated the act.  When he made another unintelligible sound, she smiled coyly and nuzzled her cheek against him.

“Jane,” he grunted.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes.  For the first time during their dalliance, she felt like the powerful one.  She knew it was an illusion, that if he chose to, he’d easily have his cock down her throat in a second.  But he allowed her to play, her fingers tentatively resting on his thighs as she worked his cock into a rigid, proud erection.

“Enough,” he ground.

Nodding obediently, Jane ceased her games and enveloped his length with her mouth.  He grunted, his fingers returning to her hair as he guided her back and forth.  Jane emitted a soft moan, surprising both of them as he inched towards the back of her throat.  Swallowing hard, she rested her tongue against the bottom of her mouth and took him with grace.  The slight discomfort was completely worth the expression that crossed over his features.  His brows were furrowed, eyes closed and lip curled as he slid into her impossibly tight heat.  She scratched her nails against the growth of the hair on his thighs, making his hips stutter as he thrust.  When both hands grasped her hair, she knew he was close and she increased her rhythm, pumping her mouth over his length quickly as he let out a tortured groan.  She inhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes anxiously darting to the doors, which, despite his noise, remained empty of human interruptions, thank goodness.  Involuntarily, his hips surged forward, and he buried himself in her mouth until her nose was flush against his pubic bone.  She felt him pulse and glanced up at him as he head tilted forward and he opened his eyes, looking down at her as he growled and shot hot streams of thick come down her throat.

When she laved her tongue against his tip, he hissed and gently pushed her away, too sensitive to handle the stimulation of her agile little tongue.

“Where,” he gasped as he pulled out of her mouth, “did you learn to do that?”

Jane looked up with wide eyes, shaking her head in confusion.

“Do what?”

“Those things, with your mouth, your tongue.  You knew what you were doing,” he grunted.

Jane flushed bright red and looked at her hands.

“I-I didn’t learn anything anywhere.  I just did what I wanted,” she murmured.

Thomas gripped her arm and hauled her to her feet, kissing her harshly as she whimpered against his mouth.  Reluctantly he pulled away, nipping along her jaw as he moved his lips against her ear.

“I don’t care who else you fuck, little girl.  But only I get that mouth, do you understand?”

She nodded dumbly, blinking rapidly in surprise.

“Good.”

His words finally registering, she shook her head.  “I-I’m not with anyone else.  I don’t have a boyfriend.”

His smile was genuine and slightly adoring.  Only slightly, but more than it had been before.  Apparently, anything other than monogamy simply didn’t occur to the girl.

“Oh, Jane,” he crooned as he hoisted her up on a stack of boxed books.  “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

She braced her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him with uncertainty.  She gasped when she felt his fingers between her legs.  Seriously, truly, she needed to cease wearing skirts.  At all, really, since he seemed to find, and more importantly _take,_ her wherever she was.  She tried to close her legs and push him away.

“No-Not here—.”

“Quiet, little girl,” he murmured against her lips.  He kissed her soundly.  “It pleases me to see you come undone.”

She fought to hold back a moan and failed, and she could feel his lips curl into a smirk against hers.

“There’s a good girl.”

Jane shivered as he slipped his fingers between her legs again.  He groaned against her neck as he discovered the hot, wet cotton of her panties.  She’d thoroughly soaked them through.

“My proper Jane,” he murmured, nibbling at her skin.  “Diligent student, impressive tutor, campus advocate,” he pushed the damp fabric to the side and stroked his long fingers along her slit, “and such a little whore.”

Jane clutched at his white dress shirt, spreading her legs and gasping as she idly realized she really should be taking offense to his slur.  Instead, she could only cling to him and bury her face against his neck as he began to stroke her clit.

“You are dripping, my dear.  Did you enjoy yourself?”  He was met with silence.  He gave her pussy a gentle slap, startling her out of her state of bliss.  “Did you?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, horrified that she’d found pleasure in such a lewd act.

Her pussy contracted so hard she almost couldn’t tell if she was orgasming or not, his cool, deft fingers touching her flushed skin with undeniable skill.  After several moments, he sunk two digits inside her, and she couldn’t quell the high-pitched noise that sounded from the back of her throat.

“Shhh, darling.  Don’t give us away, not before you’ve come for me.”

With a whimper, she hid her face against his neck again, pressing her lips firmly against his skin to muffle her helpless cries.  Firmly, he fucked her with his hand, and it didn’t take but a few strokes for her to completely come apart.  Heat wound into a tight spring in her lower belly until it finally exploded, making her vision flash white and stars dance from behind her eyelids.  She arched herself against his fingers as she came, her hips bucking against his hand.  She sat helpless and throbbing for several minutes, relying on his strength to hold her up as she recovered.  The shock of what she’d just done hit her and she wiggled off the cardboard boxes and steadied herself on her feet.

“I should get back to work,” she whispered to his chest.

She could hear him rumble with a chuckle.  He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, giving her lower lip a gentle nip.

“You should get back to work,” he affirmed.

She stared up at him, as if waiting for him to bring their tryst to an official end, but he offered nothing.  Jane pressed her lips together and nodded, slipping from his arms and walking steadily through the employee-restricted doors with her head held high as if she’d never dream of committing an obscene act behind closed doors at her workplace.  Her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes were the only indicator she’d recently had a mind-numbing orgasm.


	5. Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time there was a low blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

During one of the last weeks of the term, Thomas was pulled away as a guest lecturer at a sister school, resulting in he and Jane not seeing each other outside of class for a week and a half.  At the first chance, he’d hastily taken her up against the wall of his living room, unable to make it to the bed before the need to sate his desire for her overwhelmed completely. 

After sleeping for several hours following their coupling, Jane jerked awake as Thomas drew a circle around her navel with his tongue.  Her abdominal muscles contracted as she fought to hold still.  She was horribly ticklish.  The girl could feel him smile against her skin, clearly entertained that his ministrations coaxed such affective results.  His tongue gradually traveled north, his teeth grazing her skin until he found a nipple and sucked it between his lips.  With a groan, Jane went to bury her fingers in his hair, but found that she couldn’t move her arms from their place above her head.  Too sleepy and aroused to put up much of a fight, she only struggled briefly before simply relaxing and encouraging his attentions with a breathy sigh.  She whined in opposition when he stopped, but briskly he switched to her other breast and she quieted.  He chuckled as she released a soft moan, giving her other nipple a gentle bite and eliciting a gasp from her.

Thomas pulled away, though his eyes stayed focused on her pebbled buds.  Experimentally he thumbed one, smirking arrogantly as Jane’s head fell back and her eyes slid shut. 

“Does that feel good, Jane?”

His voice was condescending, not curious.

Eyes still closed, she nodded.  “Uh huh,” she breathed.

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Good girl.”

She shivered, more from the words that came from his mouth than having his hands on her body.  Outside of the classroom, he wasn’t a very talkative man.  When they were together, he mostly watched her while she either squirmed or chattered self-consciously until he decided it was time to take her to bed.  As a result, any praise from him she took straight to heart.  And straight to her pussy.  For a brilliant, successful man of relatively few words, the fact that he deemed her acceptable of receiving his approval was a heady concept.

Jane yelped when he firmly tugged, then rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Pay attention, darling girl.”

Evidently not giving him her full focus had been a mistake.  She nodded, swallowing hard as she watched him through hooded eyes.  She could feel his hips thrusting his hot, hard length against her thigh as he played with her, but she couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t fucking her.  Now that she was slightly more conscious, she tugged at her hands, glancing above her head to find her wrists bound with a belt and secured to the headboard.

“When did you do that?”

“You’re a sound sleeper, my dear,” he husked against her ear.  “Are you afraid?”  He stopped to nip at her lobe, kissing the sting away while he cupped one of her breasts.  “Or do you like being tied up?”  He squeezed and she arched her back, pressing herself into his hand.  “Restrained before your professor while he does whatever he wants with your luscious little body?”

Jane gasped softly at the lascivious words he crooned to her, her face and neck heating with shame as she gave a shaky nod.

“Say it out loud, Jane.”

“I like it, Sir,” she whispered bashfully.

Thomas gave a strangled groan, and placed one last kiss between her breasts before rolling off her. 

“Such a little whore,” he rumbled as he stroked the side of her face.

She couldn’t help but nuzzle against his hand.  Hers was a very small show of affection, but he didn’t provide her with many opportunities, so she took what she could get.  He lifted himself up using his arms as he slid over her, pushing the swollen head of his cock into her tight heat with a hiss.  Without thinking, Jane tugged on her bonds, eager to hold onto him as he took her, but she was met with firmly fastened leather.  Her heart fluttered with mild fear.  She felt helpless around him enough as is.  Add in the bondage and she was quite defenseless.  To her dismay, she found the idea excited her.  She liked having no control over what the man did with her body.  Jane loved watching him find satisfaction in her as it pleased him.

Without a word he flipped her onto her stomach, her wrists easily rotating into a comfortable position in the yielding.  Breathing hard, Jane tried to look over her shoulder at him, but he slapped her rear.

“There’s nothing for you to see back here, little girl.”

With a soft moan she nodded and rested the side of her face on one of her outstretched arms.  Thomas traced his finger along the line of her spine, following with his mouth.  He bit the cheek of her rear, leaving light indentations as she squealed in surprise.  She could feel him smile against her skin.

When he was silent like this, her heart always raced.  She wished she knew what he was thinking and she’d gone as far as asking him once, but he had simply shaken his head and proceeded to debauch her.  Now that she was on her belly and couldn’t see him, her other senses felt heightened.  Her sense of touch especially.  She shivered as he continued running his hands over her body, complying without hesitation when he spread her legs.

Jane moaned in anticipation as he climbed on top of her, his cock sliding against the cleft of her ass.  He thrust several times, his hot length sliding back and forth easily, aided by the excessive amount of moisture that had gathered between her legs.  Jane fought the urge to kick against the mattress like a child as he teased her, coaxing a soft whimper from the girl instead.

“What do you need, darling?”

She groaned, arching and thrusting her ass back at him, making him chuckle.

“Do you need me to bury myself inside you, darling?”

“Yes,” she mewled, emphasizing her plea with an exaggerated spread of her thighs.

“Good girl,” he murmured, planting a palm on the small of her back to keep her still as he dragged the head of his cock against her slit.

Jane arched her back even more, whining softly as he abruptly thrust inside her, knocking the air from her lungs.  He’d hadn’t fucked her in this position before, and never had she felt so _full_.  He was quite gifted in size but usually she took him without much issue.  He always ensured that she was more than ready for him, which didn’t take much teasing on his part. 

Bracing his palms on either side of her hips, he lifted his pelvis and pulled back before rolling them forward and sheathing himself in her once more.  He groaned at how especially snug she was positioned like this, grinding his teeth as he focused on thrusting and not coming.  Jane’s lips parted in bliss as his cock dragged against the deliciously sensitive spot inside her, constantly stimulating it and making her toes curl in ecstasy.  She moaned as he rocked them, the tops of his thighs slapping against her rear with each thrust. 

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward, propping himself up on his forearms as he continued fucking her, now even deeper.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, arching her back and pulling at her hands, trying to slip them from the belt.  She didn’t necessarily have plans for them beyond that, but she needed to grab hold of something before she completely lost herself.

“That’s it, Jane,” he purred against her ear.

With a growl, he rutted faster, making her cry out as her vision started going white.  As the girl began keening beneath him, he bit at her neck, snapping his hips forward as she came apart beneath him with a scream.  As her tight walls clung rhythmically to his cock, he lost control, her orgasm sending him over the edge.  They lay panting for several moments before Thomas leaned forward to untie Jane’s wrists, massaging them as she caught her breath.  He flopped onto his back, smirking at her as she curled at his side and sighed blissfully.

—

The next day, Jane sat in the tutoring center with a male classmate.

“So, what do you think is significant about the meaning of _The Trial_?”

He watched her with a smile, before confidently stating, “It can be interpreted as a theological allegory.”

Jane frowned.  The boy claimed to be struggling with the concept of allegories in classic literature, but he seemed rather well versed.  He innocently raised his eyebrows as he leaned towards her on an elbow, invading her personal space.  Jane blushed and uncomfortably cleared her throat.

“Are you sure you need help?  I thought Professor Hiddleston recommended you for the tutoring position as well?”

“Oh, I need quite a bid of help,” he grinned.  “Hours and hours, most likely.  Do you work every day?”

Jane pursed her lips and shook her head.

“Just Mondays and Wednesdays, but I’ll recommend a few other people you can work with when I’m not here.”

“No need.  Mondays and Wednesdays work well for me.  I’ll be here as long as you are.”

Jane sighed and nodded uncomfortably.

“Do you do private tutoring?”

She frowned and cocked her head.  “What do you mean?”

“One on one.  Maybe at my dorm?”

The tips of Jane’s ears turned pink, all the way down to her chest.

“N-no, I don’t think so,” she stuttered.

“You’re adorable when you blush.”

This only made Jane more embarrassed and she rubbed her face with her hands in humiliated frustration.  It was becoming apparent that he was using tutoring as an excuse to talk to her.

“Does that mean you really don’t need help?”

He gave her a guilty smile and shrugged a shoulder.  “You’re a great tutor, you know the material extremely well.  I’ve tried to catch you after class, but you’re always hurrying off somewhere else.  Do you want to have dinner on Friday?”

“I-I’m seeing someone.”

His face fell.

“Figures.  Well, he’s a lucky guy.”

He stuffed his book in his bag and stood, slinging it over his shoulder.

“If things don’t work out between you two, come find me,” he winked.

Once he was gone, Jane rolled her eyes and touched her glowing cheeks with her cool palms, attempting to lessen her blush.  She picked up a piece of paper with her tutoring appointment schedule on it and studied it, noting when her next student was coming in.

Unbeknownst to Jane, Thomas was watching from the department doorway.  And he was furious.  Not at the fact that another boy had been flirting with her.  The boy was not a threat.  He was enraged because he found himself _possessive_ of Jane.  He didn’t do possessive.  He was above possessive.  He never cared about his female students enough to become envious should they attract attention from others.  Thomas never became that invested in them.  It was clear that he needed to discontinue things with Jane.  The tightness he felt in his chest was wildly uncomfortable, and he needed to put an end to this covetous feeling that was overwhelming him.

“Jane,” he called.

Immediately the girl looked up, brightening as she laid eyes on her handsome professor.

“Hi,” she murmured shyly, offering him a small smile.

He didn’t return it.  He stayed aloof and nodded towards his office.

“Come with me, please.”

Without a second thought, Jane gathered her things and stood, trotting towards him.  He didn’t wait for her.  Instead, he stayed several steps in front of her as he strode to his office.  Once there, he perched on the edge of his desk, his arms folded over his chest.

“We’ve been, ah, spending time together with… extracurricular activities outside of class.”

Jane blushed, and nodded, letting out a quiet giggle.  He looked at her pointedly.

“This will stop.”

Jane’s smile fell and she felt her entire face heat.  Her pulse pounded in her ears as she felt tiny pinpricks of shock all over her body.

“Wha-what?”  She tilted her head in confusion and took a step forward.  “Professor?”

He held up a hand, stopping her from advancing.

“I no longer need your… assistance.  I appreciate the time you put in on this _project_.  Thank you, Jane.

She stared at him, her nose stinging with the threat of impending tears.  He was ending things when he had been the instigator.  She didn’t understand.  She didn’t love him, but she had grown attached to him.  She had such great respect for him, and spending time with him outside of class, no matter how much of it was between the sheets, had only fostered that.  She cared about him.

“What did I do wrong?” she whispered, a tear dribbling down her cheek.

Thomas tutted and herded her towards the door with a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing, Jane.  It’s just time for something new, I’m afraid.  Your work has been appreciated.”

Dumbly, she nodded, still blinking rapidly in shock. 

“That’ll be all, Miss Stevens.”

She looked up at him, wiping tears from her cheeks as she nodded.  He gave her a tight smile and began closing his door before thinking better of it.

“See you in class tomorrow.”

Official goodbyes said, he closed his office door, leaving Jane sniffling in the hallway.

Once the semester ended, he lost track of Jane on campus.  She was likely studying abroad or bogged down with studying.  She kept busy like that and it was for the best.  The first week into the following semester, he had already selected a new girl to toy with.


	6. Candy Lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

**6 Years Later**

 

Jane glanced at the list in her hand, mentally checking off the items she already had in her basket as she made her way through the pasta aisle.  There were just a few staples she needed to pick up for Alice before leaving her at her parents’ tomorrow morning before she started school for the semester.  Her daughter was a picky eater and Jane wouldn’t burden her parents with finding things her little girl would eat.  Jane and Alice had just moved back to her hometown so that her parents could help care for her daughter while Jane finished school.

“Time to go,” she called to the five-year-old, who was trying to sneak off into the produce section to play with the sprinklers that were spraying the fresh vegetables.  Crossing her fingers that her daughter would follow, Jane turned to make her way to the checkout lane.  Exhausted after a day of moving and not paying attention, she collided with another customer, almost dropping her basket of food.  The box of macaroni and cheese in her hand tumbled to the floor and she went to pick it up while apologizing profusely.

“Oh, I’m so sor—.”

As she righted herself, she recognized the endless legs and scent of cologne before she saw his face.

“Oh dear,” she murmured.

Thomas’ lips curled into a smirk as his eyes roved over the body of the woman that bumped into him.

“Why, Jane.”  He watched her interestedly.  “Imagine that.  It’s been a long time.”

He took a step forward and immediately she retreated backwards until she bumped against shelf of tomato sauce.

“What a treat,” he purred.

Her jaw bobbed as she tried to compose something intelligent to say, but words evaded her.  She was so shocked to see him that her mind was blank.  Struggling to speak, she caught movement in her periphery and felt something tug on her basket of items.  Jane’s voice was soft, but stern as she spoke, not breaking eye contact with Thomas. 

“Put it back, Alice.”

Thomas quirked a brow, squinting in confusion until he glanced at her side to see a little girl attempting to pull Jane’s basket low enough to sneak two unbagged cherries inside.

“No, Mama, it’s okay, it’s just two—.”

“Now, Alice.”

The child huffed dramatically before stomping off to put the fruit back in its rightful place.  Watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she sulked back to the produce section, Jane shook her head in confusion as she looked at Thomas.

“The school said you were on sabbatical in England—That you wouldn’t be back for another year and a half.”

His brow rose.

“You called to see if I was still in town?”

Jane blushed and looked down as Alice returned, latching onto her mother’s thigh with both arms and scrutinizing Thomas.

“He talks weird,” she whispered loudly.

Thomas chuckled while Jane sighed patiently and brushed Alice’s hair from her face.

“He doesn’t talk _weird_ , he speaks differently, Alice.”

“Still sounds weird,” the little girl mumbled.

Jane took a breath and exhaled slowly as she tried to keep it together.  Between unexpectedly encountering the professor that seduced her and then shattered her heart and her daughter’s regrettable manners, she was overwhelmed.

“I did.”  She cleared her throat.  “Call, I mean.  To see if you were still teaching.  I’m starting classes again and didn’t want to encounter a conflict of interest.”

“Ah, you’re beginning a Masters program, then?”

Jane sighed and shook her head, idly stroking Alice’s hair.

“No.  This is for undergrad.”

Thomas took a step back.

“You didn’t finish school?”  He was stupefied.  Few students were as bright or promising as his Jane had been.  Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at her daughter.

“Things… happened.  It was no longer the right time to pursue my education.”

Staring between Alice and her mother, understanding dawned on Thomas’ face and he managed a nod.  Clearly her priorities had changed.  When he glanced at her ring finger and found it bare, he gave her a calculating look.  How long had it been since he’d seen her?  Five?  Six years?  The longer he gazed at Alice, the narrower his eyes grew.  His realization was slow, but the seed of an idea had been planted as he studied the little girls face.

“It would appear that things did _happen_ , Jane.”

Chewing her lip, she nodded briskly.

“They did, as things do.”  Uneasily she shifted her weight.  “And we’re running late.  Excuse us.”

She sidestepped around him, dragging Alice by the hand as the child glanced back at the stranger and stared.

—

The semester started the next day for Jane.  By the end of classes, after a whirlwind of new professors, syllabuses and endless agonizing, she’d officially decided to transfer schools.  The nostalgia of what should’ve been her college experience the first go around at the university was bad enough, but paired with the fact that Thomas may be back on campus scared her, especially after yesterday.  Running into him at the grocery store had been humiliating.  He’d discarded her so easily six years ago.  Jane had walked to her classes with her head down and didn’t speak to anyone, fearful that she’d catch a glimpse of him somewhere.  She refused to be that girl anymore.  She’d blossomed since motherhood.  There was no more room to be shy or soft spoken when arguing about bedtime or who gets to tie the shoelaces.

That was it, then.  She’d transfer next semester to an institution where Professor Hiddleston most definitely was not teaching, finish school, and get her life back.  She’d finally be able to provide for Alice without her family’s financial support and things would be normal again.  Normal like they hadn’t been since she’d entered into whatever… _relationship_ had existed between her and Thomas.

With a sigh, Jane moved a few unpacked boxes from her kitchen table and deposited her backpack on a chair.  Glancing at the clock on her phone, she sighed as she realized Alice was already at her parents’ house after her first day of kindergarten at a new school.  It was hard not being there for her daughter, but she wouldn’t get any work done with Alice around, so her parents offered to watch her before and immediately after school while Jane studied.  She’d be home by dinnertime.

Jane was just about to sit down and go through her assignments when her apartment buzzer rang.   Frowning, she strode to the door.  She stood on her tiptoes and peered through the peephole to see who was at her door.  Her stomach dropped when she realized it was Thomas standing in the hallway.  She contemplated ignoring him.  There was nothing good that could come from interacting with him.

“I know you’re here, Jane.  Your car is in the parking lot,” he called through the door.

Damnit.  Like he remembered the model of her car six years later.  Anchoring her foot behind the door, she only opened it partially, her shoe stopping it should he try and push it further.  She leaned out from behind it, glaring at him.

“How did you find me?”

He shrugged.  “The woman in the Registrar finds me incredibly charming.”

“That’s abuse of faculty privileges.”

“Yes, well, you’re one to talk of abusing privileges.”

Jane gasped, so horrified that he’d accuse her of cheating that she took a step back, giving him a chance to push the door open and work his way inside.

“I never once abused anything.  _You_ abused your status!  I never reaped a single benefit from being with you,” she snapped.

Thomas chuckled and shook his head.

“Being with me was the benefit, darling.”

Jane practically spat with anger.  How could she have forgotten his ego?  While she was working herself up, he shut and locked the door, then turned and crossed his arms.  His eyes were deadly serious.

“Your girl.”  He nodded at one of the few pictures she’d had time to hang on the wall.  “Where’s her father?”

Jane stiffened as her gut clenched.  She couldn’t breathe.  No.  No, no, no.  Damn the man for being so goddamn intelligent.  Had he really figured it out so quickly?  Of course he had.  Alice sported both her mother and father’s features equally.  Assuming she ever ran into him again, Jane had planned on having at least twenty-four hours to concoct a decent lie before he confronted her.  Guess not.  She scrambled for something that sounded remotely feasible.

“He’s not around.”

Thomas stared at her, unblinking.  He advanced.

“Where is he, Jane?”

“He left before she was born,” she whispered.

His patience snapped and he stormed forward, pressing her against the wall.

“She has my eyes, Jane.  My eyes, your beautiful smile, your little dimples, and my curls.  Tell me I’m wrong.”

She stood up straight and crossed her arms.

“You’re wrong,” she lied.

He considered her for a moment before he laughed, shaking his head.

“Not even you believe that, darling.  It’s written all over your face.”

She scowled and pointed to the door.

“You need to leave, Thomas.”

He cocked his head, genuinely intrigued.

“You were always too shy to say my name.  What happened?”

“I grew up.  People grow up.  It’s what happens.”

His eyes roamed her body appreciatively.  She certainly did grow up, and having a child agreed with her.  Her slender hips were fuller, stomach softer and breasts larger than when she’d been his.

“You did indeed.”

Fighting the shiver that threatened to quiver through her, she shook off his carnal gaze and straightened.

“What do you want?  Why are you here?”

“You owe me, dearest.”

Jane made a face and adamantly shook her head.  If anything, he owed her five years of child support.

“I do not owe you anything.”

Casually he reached forward and ran his thumb along the elegant arch of her neck.  She bit her lip to keep from either recoiling or moaning.  She wasn’t sure which.

“No?  Really, Jane?  You don’t think so?”  His fingers constricted around her throat, not enough to hamper her breathing, but enough to let her know that if he wanted to, he could.  “You don’t think depriving me of the first, what?  Five years of my daughter’s life deserves retribution?”  He leaned forward and nuzzled the tip of his nose along her jaw until his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.  “You don’t think depriving me of _you_ for five years deserves retribution?  To have had you when you were swollen with my child...,” he groaned against her neck.

Jane trembled, goosebumps erupting over her skin.  It never occurred to her that he would want that.  Any of that.  She thought she did him a favor.

“I didn’t know,” she whispered.

He ran his fingers along her lips to quiet her.

“I know you didn’t, darling.  But that doesn’t mean you’re not going to make it up to me.”

“But you-you ended things.  You got rid of me.  Quite happily, if I remember right.”

“Not knowing the full situation, sweet girl.”

She nodded slowly.  It was true.

The faint honk of a faraway car horn startled Jane out of her state of semi-seduced stupidity.  She sputtered as she realized she was falling into the exact same role she’d played as when he’d used her six years ago.  She refused to be the same timid, self-doubting girl she was then.  Jane smacked his hands away and ducked beneath the arm that tried to barricade her against the wall.  Panting, she spun and glared, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant then.  Whatever legalities we need to address will be done in court.  Not in my home while we’re alone.  You need to leave,” she said in a shaky voice.

Thomas sighed in what she assumed was defeat.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  Until he spoke.

“Do you _really_ want to take things to court, Jane?” 

She hated when he said her name.  He knew her name on his lips had power over her.  It sent a shiver up her spine whenever he uttered it. 

“It seems like the civilized thing to do,” she replied.

Without giving him a second look, she shuffled into the kitchen and started riffling through the cabinets.  The cupboards were bare aside from the few necessities she’d picked up the day before, but she needed some type of task to take her mind off the man insisting on invading her space.  In an attempt to show him that she clearly had other things to do besides speak with him, she started making herself and Alice sandwiches for when her daughter got home.  When he was quiet, she couldn’t help but glance at him out of the corner of her eye.  He shook his head, his expression one of regret as he tread to her side at the counter island.  He rested his hip against it and watched her work.

“If we go to court, Jane, I won’t stop until she’s mine.”

The jam-covered knife she was slathering a piece of bread with clattered to the counter as she looked up in surprised horror.

“What are you talking about?”

Thomas shrugged, “If we can’t keep things amicable between us and you insist on hashing it out in court, I’ll sue for full custody.”

Jane rested her hand over her pounding heart, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

“She’s my daughter,” she whispered.

Thomas strode forward and plucked the piece of bread from her trembling hands to set on the granite countertop.  He shook his head.

“She’s _our_ daughter, Jane.  Both of ours.  And I want her.”

Her eyes narrowed to slits. 

“Get out,” she hissed.

His grin was cruel.  “You know who they’ll rule in favor of, my dear.  Who would you pick?  The mother, an exhausted student relying on her parents for finances, or the gainfully employed father who can provide a stable, safe home environment?”  He moved behind her and pushed her hair over her shoulder so he could murmur against the sensitive skin of her neck.  “You’re a smart girl.  You know the outcome.”  She whimpered as he traced the juncture between her neck and shoulder with his lips.  His arms circled her and he caught her wrists in a hand.  Jane squirmed, fighting his hold on her with a grunt.

“You can either watch me raise our daughter, Jane, or we can raise her together as a happy family.  Which will you choose?”

She stilled, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I-I can’t believe you’re doing this.  You didn’t even know until today!  Where is this coming from?”

He chuckled, pressing kisses against her jaw.  “Quid pro quo, my darling.” 

Jane froze. 

“You kept her from me, now here’s my chance to keep her from you.  Unlike you, I’m providing options.  Do you want a life with her, or without her?”

Jane was quiet for a moment, the only sound in the apartment her own labored breathing.  He added nothing else.  Thomas was serious.  Tears welled in Jane’s eyes as she shook her head.

“Please don’t take her,” she whispered. 

Pleased, Thomas brushed his lips against the nape of her neck.

“Then be a good girl, Jane.”

Wrestling free of his grasp, she turned around to face him, grunting as he pinned her against the center island.  She gasped softly as she felt his erection against her belly and glared.

“What do you want?  We can set up visits…”

The corner of Thomas’s mouth curved upwards.

“To be with her, to get to know her.  I think it would be best that she lived with me.”

The color drained from Jane’s face.

“You-you _what_?  Thomas, that’s ridiculous!  She doesn’t even know you!  And that’s no different than taking her away from me,” her voice broke.

Thomas shook his head, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“No, darling.  You’re part of this bargain.  You’ll both move in with me.”

Jane blinked stupidly and attempted to comprehend what he was saying.  Shaking her head incredulously, she fought to find words that properly expressed the shock and disgust she was feeling.  Finally, she scoffed.

“This is insane.  And then what?  You want me to sleep with you too?”

“Naturally.”

With a growl Jane pushed at his chest, trying to force him away from her.

“I don’t even _want_ you!  This is ridiculous.  I don’t know whether to call the university or the police first,” she muttered as she slipped away to grab her phone. 

Thomas promptly followed her and snatched the device from her hands and pocketed it.

“I know the judge, Jane.  He’ll grant me whatever custody scenario I want,” he said gently.

Jane’s hands clenched into fists as her sides as she shook her head in fury.  The fact that his voice was calm and a bit patronizing drove her mad.

“How can you even want this?  She’s just a little girl, Thomas.  Please don’t put her through this.  She’s going to have it hard enough changing schools and adapting to spending so much time with my parents…”

“You’ll be there for her, as will I.  She’ll have the love of not just one parent, but two.  She’ll thrive, Jane.”

She felt a pang in her stomach.  Alice constantly badgered Jane about her father, where he was, what he was like, why she’d never met him.  She’d likely be elated to meet him once she got over his accent.  It had seemed to flummox her at the store the night before.

Thomas took a step forward, forcing Jane back against the center island once more.  He tucked her hair behind her ear, dragging his hand down along her neck, past her collarbone until he cupped a breast.  Casually he thumbed her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her as she stiffened.

“You know I’m going to get what I want, darling,” he crooned with a diabolical smirk.

Still rather shell shocked, Jane shook her head.

“And what do you want?”

“In this very moment?  You, sweet girl.”

With that, he gripped her hips and lifted her onto the granite counter, easily prying her legs apart and stepping between them.  Jane shook her head in denial and confusion.

“No, you don’t.  Thomas, I’m boring, I’m exhausted all the time, if you didn’t want me six years ago you definitely don’t want me now.”  She wasn’t sure if she was arguing or pleading.

Thomas chuckled, nipping at her chin and jaw.

“I never stopped wanting you, Jane.  I just started getting too invested, and college girls are so fickle.  They get inspired and passionate and go off pursuing careers and endless opportunities.  It was time for someone younger, someone that had a few more years of school left.”

Jane’s jaw dropped.

“You’re insane,” she muttered.  “Insane and misogynistic and awful.”

He shrugged, tightening his fingers around her breast and squeezing so delicately that she had to bite back a moan.

“Perhaps.  But that doesn’t change the fact that I own you now.  I can make you do whatever I want and there’s nothing you can do about it,” he purred against her ear.

A soft moan escaped from between Jane’s lips, and she closed her eyes in humiliation as the second the noise sounded.

Thomas laughed softly, his breath puffing against her cheek as he tortured her with deceptively affectionate touches.  His voice lowered, turning into more of a growl.

“And it’s not being able to fight me that excites you so much.  And the fact that I know that about you?  That makes you my little whore.”

She gasped in horror when her cunt contracted at his words, her body blatantly betraying her as she felt a surge of wetness soak her panties.  She forgot how fucking good it felt to be powerless against him.  These were completely different circumstances, of course, and she was still simply appalled at his demands, but that didn’t ease the throbbing between her legs.  She shifted on the counter, trying to distance herself and scoot backwards, but doing so only caused him to grip her ass and drag her forward until they both groaned as he pulled her snug against him.  Jane panted against his neck, fighting the urge to bite him for the sake of causing him pain.  She doubted that would go over well, and they were on fragile ground as it was.  Instead, she uttered a soft groan when he thrust his hips.

When he reached between them to ruck her skirt up around her waist and hooked a finger beneath her panties, easily moving them to the side, she began to struggle on principle.  She couldn’t just give in to him.  If this was going to happen, the damn man was going to work for it.  With a snarl he slapped her hands away, grapping her throat and pushing her back until she lay on the counter, breathing hard beneath him.  She gasped, her hands flying to his wrist in surprise as she tried to lessen his grip.  With a smirk, he complied, moving his hand to her shoulder instead.  Applying enough pressure to keep her subdued, with his other hand he freed his cock, moaning as it sprung free against the hot flesh of her cunt.

Jane couldn’t help but echo the sound, her head falling back as she felt another surge of wetness between her thighs.  Thomas grunted and sheathed himself inside her in one thrust, coaxing a cry from the poor girl as her body jerked with the force of his hips.  Instinctively her legs wrapped around his him, pulling them even closer and amplifying the sound of their skin slapping together. 

Jane squeaked as be began thrusting vigorously, his firm grip on her shoulders the only thing anchoring her in place.  As her walls began to flutter around his cock, she desperately attempted to distract herself to keep from coming.  He could fuck her, he could know she was aroused because there was no way to conceal the fact, but she would not find pleasure in this.  She refused.

Thomas leaned forward and pressed a light, teasing kiss against her lips.

“You’re so close I can feel it,” he hissed against her mouth.  “Come.”

Adamantly she shook her head, whimpering softly as she fought the urge to come apart for him.  Each thrust drove her closer to the edge, the force of every pump of his hips assaulting her senses and making her pulse around him.

 _“Come,”_ he commanded, his eyes locked on hers.

"No,” she moaned softly, panting for breath as he snapped his hips.

"Yes, Jane.  Be a good girl and come.”

With a cry, she lost all control, her back bowing up off the counter as her pussy rhythmically squeezed his cock as she fell apart for him.  No longer was she capable of thought, her body relied on instinct and she greedily thrust up against him as she rode out her orgasm.  Thomas let out a strangled groan, truly letting loose as his hips ruthlessly hammered against hers.  She screamed as his thumb found her clit, forcing her to come once more as he exploded inside her.  Delirious, Jane lay limp beneath him, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders as she came down.  Once she had enough brain function, she feebly pushed him away, causing him to laugh.

“That was very good, Jane,” he praised as he tucked himself away.  “Please me like that and we won’t have any problems.”

She glared, too exhausted to sit up yet.   Grabbing and wetting a dishtowel, he cleaned her, grunting in appreciation at her red, swollen cunt.  She shivered and snapped her legs shut, trying to convey through her narrowed eyes how furious she was with him.

He motioned dismissively at her attempt to make sandwiches.

“Put that away.  I’ll call for takeout and we’ll have our first meal as a family.”

Jane went slack on the counter in defeat.  Of course he wasn’t done with her for the evening.  With a groan, she sat up and slid off the center island to resentfully do as he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a few chapters to ramp Jane up. She has a temper and a backbone, she just needs to find them.


	7. Candles Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time errrbody moved in with Professor Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

“Like a sleepover?”

Jane hesitated and tilted her head as she tried to decide the best way to describe to her daughter what was to be their living situation with Thomas.  “Kind of.  More like roommates.”

“I’ve always wanted one of those.”  Alice looked at Thomas pointedly, her little face deadly serious.  “Do you have Barbies at your house?”

He laughed and shook his head.  “I’m afraid I don’t.  We’ll have to get some, won’t we?”

Alice shrugged, studying him intently.  “Maybe.  Do you play?”

Thomas looked to Jane, confused as to what Alice was asking.

Jane fought back a sigh and smiled to put Alice at ease.  “She wants to know if you’ll play Barbies with her.”

Thomas’ eyes gleamed as he understood, and he gave his daughter a grin.  “I’d love to.”

The little girl’s gaze narrowed as she continued her interrogation.  “Can you braid my hair?”

“I’m afraid braiding is not part of my skillset.”  For a moment, he looked uncertain, as if he didn’t know what to say.  Jane relished in his discomfort until he redeemed himself.  “Will you teach me?”

Alice sighed, clearly burdened by his request.  “Yeah, I guess.  But not if you’re bad at it.”

Thomas barely managed to keep a straight face and nodded.  “That’s very generous of you, Alice.  Thank you.”

Alice tugged on Jane’s shirt sleeve, pulling her mother’s ear down to her mouth.  “I like him, even though he talks weird.”

Jane weathered another strained smile, torn.  She was relieved that he and Alice seemed to be getting on alright, but part of her felt the need to protect her daughter from the man threatening to separate them.  She pressed a kiss to Alice’s temple and rubbed her thumb against her cheek.

“Good,” she forced.

She pursed her lips and rose, quietly gathering takeout boxes from the table.  Alice began collecting the forks, knives and plates to bring to the sink.  When the girl flitted to Thomas’ side, she gave him an expectant look.

“After dinner, we help Mama.  It’s the rules.”

Thomas had the decency to blush just slightly.  He looked to Jane.  “How can I help, Mama?”

Jane ducked her head and squirmed as her chest constricted with emotion.  Her parents referred to her as “Mama” to Alice, but for some reason, hearing Thomas do it made her heart flutter.  It was much more intimate coming from him.  It had a different meaning. 

"Would you wash off the table?  And, um, maybe the countertop as well,” she mumbled, flushing as she recalled their earlier tryst on the center island.

Thomas wet and soaped a washcloth and did as Jane asked, while the girls cleared the table.  Once finished, Thomas looked to Jane.  They hadn’t started dinner until later than Alice normally ate, and it was almost time for her to go to bed.  Thomas almost looked uncertain, which reassured Jane.  He was aware that he didn’t know everything there was to being a father, and despite his general ego, he wasn’t going to assume he knew best.  Thank God.  She couldn’t handle him otherwise.

“Alice, why don’t you go pick out a few stories for tonight?” Jane asked.

The little girl nodded and trotted off to her room.  Thomas raised a brow at Jane as he hung the washcloth over the faucet to dry.  He started to follow Alice when Jane inhaled as if to speak.  He glanced back at her.

“Can I read to her?” he asked.

She reached out a hand and caught his, “No, please,” she let out a defeated breath.  She felt like she was begging him.  “Please, just let me have one more night alone with her?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, reluctant to give Jane the authority to make such a request.  His reinstatement of power over her was still new, but the desperation in her eyes softened him.  He sighed and gave a nod.  Jane visibly relaxed in relief.  Before she could stop herself, she rose on her tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek.  His brow raised in suspicion, but when she merely blushed and thanked him, he smirked.

“Good girl.”

Immediately Jane stiffened, glaring at him so hard her eyes hurt.  He was patronizing her while she was being completely civil.

 _"_ Alice has had a busy day, I need to get her ready for bed.”  His face was expectant as he looked at her, clearly waiting for something.  _“Goodnight,”_ she grit, pushing him towards the door and forcefully opening it for him.

He chuckled and backed her against the paneled wood, lifting her chin with a crooked finger.  His breath was warm on her cheek as he murmured against her ear, “Goodnight, little Jane.  Come find me after class tomorrow.”

Without waiting for a reply, he firmly pressed his lips against hers, ignoring her fingernails digging into his arms as she tried to push him away.  She could feel him smile against her mouth, and in a brief loss of self-control, she bit him.

He laughed and pulled away, touching his hand to his lip to check for blood.  A tiny red droplet collected on his finger and he shook his head.

“You already have five years to atone for, Jane.  Do you really want to add to that sentence?”

Her small, triumphant smile fell.

“I-I’m sorry.  No, I don’t.”

He tenderly stroked her hair from her face, “Then behave and kiss me back.”

Once more he brought their mouths together, and this time she yielded.  As he worked his lips against hers, her head grew fuzzy and heat built in her belly.  She didn’t even register the soft moan she uttered against his mouth until he pulled away, chuckling.  He gave her one last chaste peck.

“I’m serious about tomorrow.  Come to me when you’re finished with classes.”

She knew any word that came out of her mouth would be a defiant challenge, so Jane managed a nod instead.  With that, Thomas turned and shut the door behind him, prompting Jane to release a deep sigh as she made her way back to Alice.

Jane kept their bedtime routine as normal as possible.  She wound Alice down with a bath and then followed her to her bedroom to read the picture books she’d selected.  Once they finished, she was tucking her daughter in when Alice spoke sleepily.

“Is Thomas your friend?”

Jane bit her lip and looked away, gazing out the window at the sidewalk illuminated by a streetlamp.  Of course he wasn’t her friend, he was her blackmailer.  But he also happened to be her daughter’s father and as much as she detested the man, Alice deserved a chance at a relationship with him, no matter how despicable his actions.

“He-Yes, Alice.  He’s my friend.  He’d like to be your friend too.”

The girl nodded with a yawn.

“Okay,” she mumbled with a smile.

Jane’s heart threatened to tear in two.  Part of her was elated that Alice’s father was suddenly in her live.  He was a brilliant man, seemed genuinely interested in Alice and had the potential to be a wonderful parent.  However, over the past 48 hours, he’d reminded her that he when it came to herself, he was not kind.  The pain of his discarding her had faded, and she’d forgotten how cruel he could be.  She didn’t want Alice exposed to someone like that.

Alice’s lids were heavy and she was struggling to stay awake, her gaze on her mother as she fought for words.

“We can talk more about him tomorrow, sweetheart.  Sleep for now,” she murmured and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

With a soft sigh, Alice’s lids lowered and drifted off.

—

The next day, Jane reluctantly went to Thomas after her last class of the day.  She felt sick as she passed through the English Department’s tutoring center to get to his office, memories of his abrupt dismissal overwhelming and infuriating her.  Even then it had all just been play for him and now, he’d initiated a brand new game, the rules of which were horribly ambiguous but most certainly favored him, which made her very nervous.

Jane steeled her emotions as she approached his doorway.  She raised her hand to knock on the doorframe, seeking permission to enter, but flexed her fingers in hesitation and dropped her arm to her side.  Instead, simply walked in and cleared her throat, announcing her presence instead of asking him if she could come in.  She was on his turf, but she wouldn’t begin their interaction meekly.

He glanced up at the sound, the corner of his mouth curling in pleasure as he saw his Jane standing just inside his office.  She glared and shut the door so no one could hear them speaking about their _arrangement_.  Jane turned back to him, arms defensively crossed.

“I’m here.  What do you want?”

Ignoring her, he rose.

“Ah, Jane.  It’s good to see you too, darling.”

Thomas closed the distance between them, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him to steal a hungry kiss.  She sputtered and pushed at his chest for a moment until he cupped her jaw, squeezing firmly so that she stilled.  With a sigh that was part resignation, part arousal, she tentatively returned the act.  Thomas surprised her when he deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and prodding at the seam of her lips with his tongue.  With an accidental moan, she granted him entry, her fingers clutching the fabric of his white oxford to keep herself balanced when she swayed.  When they broke apart, she took a step back, her hand flying to her mouth as she brushed her fingers over her swollen lips.

"What was that for?”

Thomas shrugged and examined his nails.  “Because I could.  Because you’re mine.”

Jane rolled her eyes, despite the goosebumps that prickled on her arms.  She completely ignored his claim.

“So… This afternoon, after I leave here.  What will happen?”

Thomas leaned back against his desk and watched her, his eyes shamelessly roving over her body.  She’d intentionally worn a pair of jeans to keep him from taking advantage of the liberties a skirt provided.  Though his access was hindered, he still openly leered at her rear and long legs.  Without bothering to drag his eyes from her body, he licked his lip and spoke, “The two of you will bring overnight necessities to my house this evening.  I have movers hired for tomorrow.  You’ll sort through what you want in storage and what you want to keep in my home.”

Her chest was tight as she forced herself to accept the current reality.  It all seemed so surreal.  She’d only been back in town for a few days.  Pursing her lips, she nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Okay,” she grit.  “Do you have a bed for us or should we bring hers?  We can share until there’s a separate one for me.”

“Oh, my sweet, naïve Jane.  In so many ways, you haven’t changed,” he smiled.  His expression was genuine and it made her gut twist.  He was far too pleased with himself.  He pushed off his desk and strode to her.  Thumbing her lip, he shook his head.

“We’ll turn the guest room into Alice’s.  You, however, will be sleeping with me.”

Jane took a shocked step back and bumped into the closed door.

“I-I didn’t think you were serious,” she rasped, her throat dry.

He chuckled and firmly pressed against her, forcing her flush against the wood.

“I’m deadly serious, sweetheart.  Besides, how confusing would it be to a small child to see her mother occasionally fleeing my bedroom in the early hours of the morning?  No, it’s better for everyone that you sleep with me.”

Jane inhaled shakily, her fingers curling into fists at her sides.  How was she supposed to explain their sleeping arrangements to Alice?  She supposed it did make sense for her not to be seen randomly coming and going from Thomas’ room… but that didn’t mean it would be any less confusing for their daughter at first.

"Fine.  I’ll sleep in your room.”

Thomas quirked a brow in challenge.

“In my bed, dearest.”

With a sigh, she nodded, closing her eyes in surrender.  “In your bed, Thomas.”

Before she had a chance to open them, Thomas was on her, pulling impatiently at the button and zipper of her jeans.  Jane cried out, indignantly slapping at his hands.  He abandoned his task and used both hands to pin her wrists above her head.  Panting, her eyes blazed as she peered up at him.

"Get off of me.  _Now_.”

Transferring her wrists to one hand, Thomas smiled sympathetically and stroked the side of her face in mock tenderness.

“Oh, Jane.  Do you really want to start this so early on?  It’s not going to get any easier.  You need to at least _try_ to submit to me if you really want to keep her.  Otherwise I’ll just take Alice now.”

Jane’s face paled as she remembered the leverage he had over her.

"I’m sorry,” she murmured, looking down.  “I’m sorry.  Please,” she whispered.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please touch me, do whatever you were going to.  Do you want me on my knees?”

"If I wanted you on your knees, you’d be on your knees, Jane.  I want you just like you are,” he purred against her neck.

Tightening his grip on her wrists, he continued holding them captive over her head and slipped his free hand past her open jeans and into her panties.  He cupped her, groaning against her skin as his fingers swept over her wet, slippery flesh.

“What’s this?”

Jane refused to make eye contact with him.  He growled, “Look at me, Jane.”

She forced herself to meet his gaze, her eyes narrowed in rage.

“Why are you wet?”

She continued looking at him, but remained silent.  Thomas studied her face, taking note of the light perspiration beading on her forehead, her flushed cheeks and enlarged pupils.

“You’re aroused.”

Her eyes flashed in anger but still she neglected to speak.  He chuckled as she looked away, unable to endure the pride in his expression.  She was furious with herself and completely mortified.  Her body was condoning his behavior and there was nothing she could do to stop it. When he pressed a finger inside her she whimpered, her head falling back against the door and her eyes closing.

“You like this,” he crooned against her ear.  “You like that I have this power over you, that I can make you do whatever I want.  I must admit, I was not expecting this, Jane, but it’s a most pleasant discovery.”

She trembled as his fingers gathered moisture from her opening before wandering until they found her firm clit.  Slowly, he began circling his finger around it, forcing a soft cry from her head tossed back and forth.

"Not here,” she panted, attempting to snap at him and failing miserably.

“Here, at home, wherever and whenever I want you, Jane.  Clearly you haven’t completely thought this through.  Are you sure you want this?  I could just take Alice now and save you all this trouble,” he purred.

Jane let out a soft whine, shaking her head desperately.  “No, please, don’t stop.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he growled as his fingers migrated from her clit to her opening.

Thomas watched her face with fascination as he thrust two fingers inside her, her brow creasing in pleasure and her lips parting as she struggled to breathe.

“There’s a good girl.  Just relax and take what I’m giving you, Jane.  Does it feel good?”

She grunted and tried to glare at him, but only managed to look more wanton.  He felt her walls begin to pulse and he started thrusting his fingers faster, making sure to brush the pads against the bundle of nerves inside her.  Jane saw white and vaguely registered Thomas ordering her to come as she fell apart.  Her hips bucked against his hand as she bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet.  As he pulled out, he lingered to give her clit a few more circles, causing her to flinch away from being too sensitive.  She panted against his shoulder as he released her wrists and held her, her hands fisted in his shirt to keep herself upright.  He nuzzled the tip of his nose against her cheek and whispered in her ear.

“It drives you mad that I make you feel so good when all you want is to hate me, doesn’t it Jane?”

With a growl, Jane pushed away from him, stumbling step and she fought to gather her bearings.  Glaring, she refastened her jeans and snatched her bag from the floor.

"Will there be anything else, _professor_?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, darling.  That’s all for now.  Do you remember how to get to my home?”

“I still have you as a contact in my phone,” she mumbled.

“Good girl.”  He rose and dug something from his pocket.  “I had an extra key made for you.  Move your things before Alice comes home, collect her, and come back to me.”  He lifted her chin.  “Do you understand?”

She nodded mutely, still shaking as she fumbled for the doorknob and fled from his office without a single glance back.

—

Jane studied her reflection in Thomas’ bathroom mirror as she toweled off her hair.  Her cheeks were pink from the heat of her shower, her long golden hair still wet and draped over her shoulders.  She hung up her towel and changed into a shorts and cami set before slowly approaching the door.  She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she focused on staying calm.  With a mental shove, she twisted the handle and entered the bedroom, where Thomas was reading, either shirtless or completely nude, in bed.  He glanced up from his page and gave her a cocky smirk as his eyes explored her body, causing her to cross her arms protectively over her chest.  She shifted her weight, internally working to convince herself to close the distance between them.  Thomas pulled down the comforter on her side in an invitation she couldn’t pretend to not understand, and she slowly padded to the side of the bed and slipped between the covers, sitting up rigidly against the headboard and not making eye contact with him.

“Lay down,” he coaxed.

Chest growing tight, she slid into a supine position, glancing at him with uncertainty.  He examined her for a moment, then set his book on the nightstand and flipped off the light.  Once the room was dark, Jane allowed herself to grimace, dreading what was to come.  After several seconds of silence, she heard Thomas moving in the bed and dared to squeeze her eyes shut.  He wouldn’t be able to see her expression anyway. 

She started when he wrapped an arm around her middle, rolling her onto her side facing away from him.  As he pulled her back against him, it was confirmed that his habit of sleeping naked hadn’t changed since she’d last slept with him.

"Relax, Jane.”

She realized she’d been frozen stiff, panicked at the thought of surrendering herself to the intimate act of sharing a bed with him.  He slipped a hand beneath her arm, wrapping it around her waist and gently rubbing his thumb back and forth against her hip.

"Sleep, darling,” he murmured against her hair.

It took her a half hour to finally drift off.  She kept waiting for him to start touching her, but aside from his reassuring stroking, his hands were still.  Finally, she allowed herself to go boneless against him, her lids slipping shut as she inhaled the familiar scent of him.

She woke hours later, a hot body on top of hers as she struggled to gather her bearings.  She’d slept alone for six years save for the occasional bad-dream-visit from Alice, and she struggled at first.

“Shhh, little Jane,” a familiar voice crooned against her neck.

She whimpered softly as a mouth lipped at her jaw, trailing down to her chin and nibbling along her neck.  He bit gently at the skin on her chest, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that her fingers dug into the mattress in pleasure.  Too groggy to stop herself, Jane moaned, nuzzling at him until her lips found his.  She kissed him firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slipped inside her.  Jane parted her legs without thought, her soft thighs cushioning his pelvis as he sank in to the hilt.  She let out a tortured moan and he pulled away, chuckling with his lips brushing her ear.

“Quiet, my little whore.  You’ll wake her, and I’m not finished with you yet.”

His murmured words brought Jane back to reality and she gasped, horrified that she’d woken in such a lust-crazed stupor.  She struggled beneath him and she heard him grunt as he pinned her arms to either side of her head.

“Enough, sweetheart.  You know you want this.  I penetrated you with the greatest of ease while you were practically sleeping, you were so wet from feeling my body sleeping against yours that your body prepared itself.  Don’t pretend,” he purred.

Indignantly Jane tried to free her wrists, but she didn’t have nearly the leverage she needed and grunted with failed effort.

“If she wakes because of you and interrupts us, there will punishments, Jane.  And not for her.”

Glaring, she silenced herself, going limp beneath him with a glare.

Thomas tutted her, but kept thrusting rhythmically, angling his hips until he heard her inhale sharply and felt her clench around his length.

"There we go,” he grinned.

She could faintly see him smirking down at her in the dark and she did her best to keep her face placid, but her eyes nearly rolled back as he increased his speed.

“Oh my god,” she groaned softly, taking to heart his threat.

Of their own volition, her legs wrapped around his hips, ankles twining behind him as his thrusts grew rougher.  The bed rocked against the wall with each pump, and Jane’s grasp on him grew more and more frenzied.  Unconsciously she dug her nails into the muscled flesh of his back, earning a growl from Thomas as he slammed into her.  Unable to help herself, she let out a small cry each time he snapped his pelvis against hers until she finally couldn’t control herself any longer.  Pressure exploded from her core, overwhelming her completely as she lost control.  Thomas hissed as her cunt contacted around him, encouraging him to thrust wildly until he came as well with a grunt against her neck.

He didn’t pull out of her until he’d caught his breath, then he rolled off and strode to the bathroom.  She jerked in surprise as he returned and tenderly cleaned her, mindful of how sensitive she was.  Thomas even went as far as to retrieve her shorts and slide them back up her legs, patting her rear in appreciation as she tiredly rolled onto her stomach.  After donning a pair of boxers, he climbed back in bed with her, resuming his place against her side with his arm curled around her possessively.  Several moments of quietness passed before he spoke.

“Are you on birth control?”

In the dark, Jane flushed sheepishly.

"No,” she whispered.

He growled, burying his face in her neck.

“You need to start it.  We’re not using condoms and I’m not pulling out.  I’ll happily fuck another baby into you, Jane.  Don’t let me.  Start it now or prepare for another child.”

With a shiver, she nodded, her stomach fluttering at the prospect of having another child by him.  The thought was far more appealing that it should be.  Though he could barely see her, he could feel her hair move against his face as she nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”


	8. Makes Us Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time there was blatant emotional manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

Two weeks after Alice and Jane moved in to Thomas’ house, he experienced his first daughter-related crisis.  In the kitchen, Alice’s eyes brimmed with tears and she held a tiny orange kitten out at him.  She’d picked it up near the front yard of Thomas’ home as her grandparents dropped her off.  She hadn’t let go of it since.  It squirmed in her grasp, but she didn’t seem to notice.  She was too busy silently begging Thomas with her pouted lip and watery eyes.  He had no idea what to do.  His jaw bobbed up and down as her tears threatened to fall.  In a slight panic, he hollered up the stairs.

“Jane?”

A moment later, Jane trotted downstairs from the makeshift office he’d created for her. 

“Oh dear,” she sighed as she eyed the kitten.

“He needs a mommy,” Alice pleaded to both of them.

Thomas hesitated, looking to Jane, who took a step back and held up her hands in surrender.  “It’s not my house.”

Alice tried again.  She stepped towards Thomas, cradling the kitten against her chest.

“He doesn’t have a mommy, Thomas.  Just like I don’t have a daddy.  He needs me.”

He frowned, a pang hitting him square in the gut.  Just because she didn’t _know_ her father was in her life didn’t mean she didn’t _have_ one.  He squatted down to her level.

"You have a father, Alice.  You… just aren’t sure where he is.”

She nodded, eager that Thomas was understanding.

“Just like he doesn’t know where his mommy is.”

Thomas’ shoulders sagged slightly.  Again, he looked to Jane, who simply raised a brow at him.  Apparently, this was to be his first solo ordeal as a parent.

“He can’t live here, sweetheart.”

“No, Thomas, he can.  I’ll take care of him.  I’ll feed him and love him and he’ll sleep with me.  Please?”

“I-I don’t…,” he cut himself off.  He was going to say he didn’t want an animal in his home, but the look in Alice’s eyes was heartbreaking.  Clearly, she loved the damn thing already.  This was difficult.  He glanced at Jane, who had been annoyingly passive so far.  She could deal with this better than he could.

"Talk to your mother about the kitten, Alice.”

Jane adamantly shook her head.  “It’s not my call, Thomas.  This is your house.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed at Jane.  “Dear, I don’t want a c-a-t,” he spelled out loud, “in my h-o-u-s-e.”

“Cat!  That spells cat!” Alice cried.

Jane praised Alice and glared at Thomas.

“Answer her, then.  She’s y-o-u-r d-a-u-g-h-t-e-r.”

Anxious and oblivious, Alice watched them volley.  She stomped her foot.

“Stop it, this is serious business.  Clementine needs a mommy.”

Thomas removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Clementine?” he asked.

Alice nodded.  “That’s his name.”

“You named him already?”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

The corner of Jane’s mouth twitched as she tried not to smile.  She’d had this argument with Alice a million times.  Never with the desired pet present, but Alice was accustomed and adept at this conversation.  It was a relief not to be the one to disappoint her this time.

Thomas’ eyes blazed at Jane, silently commanding that she help him.  She took a seat at the kitchen table, crossing her leg and watching him.  He was on his own.  He sighed.  He’d just have to endure whatever tears may come.

"Alice, I’m sorry—.”

“No, please Thomas,” she implored, a tear dribbling down her cheek.  She held the kitten out at him again.  “Just pet him, he’s so nice.  You’ll see.”

He did as she asked, reluctantly rubbing a finger under the kitten’s chin.  It butted its head against his hand, possibly looking for attention, but more likely for a way out of the five-year-old’s smothering grasp.

“He’s very nice, Alice.”

Her face fell.  She may not know Thomas well, but she knew that tone.

"Mama,” she whined. 

Jane shook her head.  “Thomas makes the rules, honey.  It’s his house.”

Alice dissolved into tears and climbed into her mother’s lap, squeezing the kitten to her chest.  Jane gently wrestled the animal from her daughter’s tight grip, and wrapped her arms around Alice as she cried.  She rocked her, whispering against her ear as she tried to calm her.  Alice was having none of it.  She lifted her head from her mother’s shoulder and glared at Thomas while tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Thomas pulled uncomfortably at his collar.  He had an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he watched Alice come apart.  He was doing this to her.  He was responsible for her sadness.  The poor man felt ill as he watched Jane console their daughter.  He wanted to be the one to comfort Alice, but her nasty stare was warning enough to keep away from her.  He couldn’t take it.

He let out a deep sigh.  “Fine.”

Alice perked, looking to Jane.  “I can keep him?”

"You can keep him,” he confirmed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Thomas!”

She leapt from Jane’s lap and ran to him, lifting her arms until he picked her up.  Jane shook her head and rose to stop her.

“Alice, you’re too big—.”

"She’s fine,” he murmured, rubbing her back as she wiped her nose and chattered excitedly about all the grand things she had planned for Clementine.  It was Jane’s turn to swallow hard, tears prickling in her eyes as she watched Alice bond with her father.  Having a kitten was a complication she really didn’t need at the moment, considering their precarious living and… physical affection situation, but watching Thomas cave in gave her with hope that he could be empathetic, at least where Alice was concerned.  That was important.

The little girl hiccupped from having cried so hard and Thomas couldn’t help himself.  He pressed a kiss against her hair, crooning to her as she calmed.  After several minutes, she wiggled out of his arms, zipping back to Jane’s side to haul the kitten back into her grasp.  The animal seemed tolerant of her less-than-delicate handling, for which Jane was grateful.

“He’s going to need a litter box,” she noted to Thomas.  “And food.”

He winced as the reality of what he’d agree to hit.  “I suppose he will.  I’ll go out and get supplies.”

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Why don’t you bring her with you?  You can use my car.  She’ll need her booster seat.”

Thomas’s brows rose in surprise, but he managed a dazed nod and a smile.

“Thank you, Jane.”

She showed him to buckle Alice into the back of the car, lingering longer than necessary to say goodbye.  She reminded herself he was only taking her to the pet store.  He wasn’t taking her away permanently. 

After they’d been in the car several minutes with Frozen blaring, Thomas’ phone rang.  He turned down the music, frowning when he saw Jane’s number.

“Hello?”

“Thomas, I can’t find the kitten.”

“You lost it?”

“I-I guess?”

 “Jane, how can you lose a kitten?”

A little voice piped up from the backseat, “Clementine isn’t lost.”

At the stoplight, Thomas turned around in his seat to find Alice clutching the poor feline to her chest, half hidden by her jacket.  He scrubbed his face with his hand and held the phone back up to his ear.

“That cat is with us, Jane,” he sighed.

They finished up the conversation with a respectable amount of cordiality as Thomas pulled into the parking lot.  With a sigh, he exited the car and opened Alice’s door.  She’d already unbuckled herself and ambled out of the car with Clementine under her arm.  Thomas blinked in surprise when her hand found his.

“Have to hold hands in the parking lot,” she reminded him.

"Of course.”

He took her warm hand and led through the automatic doors.  Grabbing a cart, Thomas glanced down at the partially-strangled kitten.

"Alice, why don’t we let Clementine sit in the cart?  That way…,” he was going to say that way the kitten could breathe, but that didn’t sound like a motivating thing to say to a five-year-old.  “That way you can help me shop.”  Much better.

She nodded and dumped the kitten into the cart.  Thomas grabbed a cat bed for Clementine to sit in as they browsed.

"We’ll need litter, a litter box, food, food bowls…,” he noted, mostly to himself.

“What’s a littler box for?”

“A _litter_ box is where Clementine will, er, go to the bathroom.”

 Alice nodded as if a cat defecating in a box made perfect sense.

They wandered around the shop for two hours as Alice freely gave her opinion on all the things they needed.  They ended with a bag of cat food decorated with a kitten that resembled Clementine, pink bowls with dog prints on them for food and water, litter packaged in a bright purple bag, and an obnoxiously large domed-shaped pink litter box, all selected personally by Alice.  They also approached the checkout line with a scratching post, a small kennel, a bag of little colored springs, catnip infused pom poms, a handful of toy mice, and a laser pointer. 

Thomas internally grumbled at spending so much money on a tiny animal as the sales associate rang them up, enlisting an ecstatic Alice to help with the bagging.  Poor Clementine was finally able to seek refuge in the kennel as Thomas carried him and their purchases to the car.

The ride home was quiet as Thomas was used to thinking about lesson plans and whatnot while driving, until Alice spoke.

"Hey!  It was Clementine’s birthday.”

Considering the kitten had been born recently, she was right.  He frowned, confused.

“I suppose, Alice.  Why mention it?”

“He needs a birthday party.”

Thomas was not an impulsive man.  His actions were calculated and deliberate, and he rarely made decisions based on fleeting thoughts.  However, Alice seemed to inspire a certain sense of spontaneity in him.  A small smile pulled at his lips at an idea.  It may irritate Jane, but Alice was his to spoil.

“Shall we stop for ice cream, then?  A treat to celebrate?”

“Yes!”

They stopped at the drive-thru at Dairy Queen, where Thomas ordered two chocolate covered cones.  In between bites, Alice chatted the whole way home about how she was going to teach the kitten to play tag and Barbies and hide and seek.  As she babbled, Thomas found himself surprised to discover what a delight Alice was one on one.  She was happy, granted she had the kitten she so desperately wanted, but she hardly needed any prompting to talk his ear off the entire trip home.

When they arrived at his house and he exited the car to retrieve Alice, his eyes grew wide at the mess she’d managed to make in what he thought had been very little time.  There was ice cream dripping from the kennel where she’d apparently indulged Clementine, a ring of chocolate around her little mouth and her hands were covered and sticky. 

“Let’s get inside and get you washed up before your mum sees,” he coaxed.  Suddenly feeding ice cream to a five-year-old and her kitten before dinner didn’t seem like such a bright idea. 

He hoisted Alice into his arms, grabbed the kennel and swiftly let himself inside.  Alice, not realizing the need for a clandestine trip to the bathroom sink, called for her mother the second they were in the door.

“Mama!  Come see what we got!”

Jane knelt to give Alice a hug, squeezing her gently as she relished in the feeling of holding her daughter again.  Alice’s fingers caught in Jane’s long hair as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  Confused, she delicately untangled herself.

"Thomas, why are her fingers so sticky?  And what’s all over her face?”

He glanced away, suddenly very interested in his shelves of books as his cheeks flushed just slightly.

“Er, we may have stopped for ice cream.  To belatedly celebrate Clementine’s birthday,” he muttered.

Jane huffed and dragged Alice to the kitchen and used a washcloth to clean her hands and face while the little girl prattled on about Thomas letting her select all the kitten’s new things.  Jane fixed dinner while they were gone, and once Alice could touch things without leaving them a slimy mess, the family sat down to eat.  Alice picked at her food, as was to be expected, and Jane did her best not to glare at the girl’s father for feeding her before their evening meal.

Once they finished, they lapsed into the after-dinner rhythm they’d devloped.  Alice and Jane cleared the table while Thomas cleaned it off and loaded the dishwasher.  It was a surprisingly domestic picture the three painted, something Jane never dreamed of having.  Alice took the rest of the evening to introduce Clementine to the house while her parents labored over setting up the kitten’s things.

As bedtime neared, Thomas took a chance, banking on the quality time he and Alice spent together that day.  He squatted down next to her as she stroked the kitten’s head.

“Alice, can I read to you tonight?”

Without looking up, she shook her head.

"No.  Mommy reads to me,” Alice responded flatly.

A pang hit Jane in the gut as Thomas’ face fell.  She immediately shook herself out of her pity and inhaled deeply, refusing to feel sympathy for him.  Alice would come around eventually.  It wasn’t something either of them could force.  After she’d said goodnight to Alice, she padded to her and Thomas’ room to get ready for bed, where she found him glaring darkly at her.  Her heart fluttered as she wondered if she’d done something wrong, or worse, something that warranted the punishment he’d threatened several weeks ago.

“What’s the matter?”

He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why won’t she let me read to her?  Did you tell her to refuse me?”

 Jane balked, “Of course not.  How could you even think that?  She’s just used to me doing it.  She’s accustomed to routine.  You can’t take it personally.”

He continued staring at her, eyes narrowed.  She shivered under his gaze and when he provided no response, she rolled her eyes.  She strode to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.  Emerging a moment later, Jane slipped into a pajama set and crawled into bed.  School combined with worrying about Alice out with Thomas for so long while they were at the pet store had exhausted her, and Thomas seemed too irritated for sex, so she turned off her light and curled with her knees against her chest. 

She started when Thomas roughly rolled her so she was on her back as he loomed over her with his hands splayed against the mattress, bracketing her head.

“She’s my daughter, Jane.”

Jane swallowed hard and nodded, “She is, Thomas.”

“Why won’t she let me read to her?”

“Because she’s five and you’re a still a relatively unfamiliar man,” she murmured, her eyes wide at the tension between them.  “She’s not used to men, it even takes her a few days to warm up to my father when she first sees him again.  It’s not you.”

Part of her wanted to stroke his face in reassurance, but she shoved the desire aside.  Showing him empathy may serve him, but not her.  His lips set in a grim line as he watched her for any type of hint that she was misleading him.  When she showed none, he sighed as he toyed with a piece of her hair, stroking the length of the strands until his hand came to rest on her breast.

“When will she let me be her father?”

Jane warily shrugged her shoulders.  He didn’t have an explosive temper that she knew of, but she could tell he was on a short fuse when it came to Alice accepting him into her life.  Internally she made a face at the nurturing part of her that wanted to console him.  He didn’t deserve that. 

“It’s impossible to say, Thomas.  It will happen.  She doesn’t even _know_ yet.  Two weeks ago she wouldn’t have gone with you to the store.  That’s a huge development.”

He slid over her and nodded.  She cursed herself for the heat that immediately began to build in her core from the proximity of his body.  Her body’s acceptance of him was quite vexing.  As if something else _not_ going her way was what she needed.  Thomas rolled his hips, grunting against her neck as her legs parted for him out of habit.  She genuinely wished she could control herself better when they were together.  She came undone so quickly for him and there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent it from happening.  When she tilted her own hips against his, encouraging him to rub against her, she released a soft moan herself, which made Thomas smirk.

"There’s a good girl,” he crooned.

Jane made a face and looked away.  “Thomas, when am I ever _not_ a _good girl_ for you?”

He stopped moving and stared down at her, his fingers brushing teasingly along the skin of her throat.

“Moments like these, dear Jane.  You were doing so well.”

She scowled up at him as he dragged her shorts and panties down around her ankles, freeing one foot so he could spread her legs.  Without breaking her gaze, he sank into her, making them both groan as her tight heat accepted him.

"Thomas,” she panted, desperately trying to provide some type of feigned resistance as her knees bent and soft thighs fell open for him. 

He rested his entire weight on her and she blushed as the feeling of his body on hers made her pulse.  She loved feeling pinned beneath him, like she had no choice but to accept what he gave her, and that horrified her.  She had become stronger during their time apart but now she worried about being a role model for her daughter.  What kind of role model became delirious with pleasure beneath the body of her arguably-abusive baby’s daddy?  She did.

            Thomas could tell she was distracted and he rudely gave her a rough thrust to break her concentration.  With a glare, her fingers dug into his hip as her free hand buried itself the short hair at the nape of his neck.  She bit along his jaw, whimpering as he rode her vigorously.  She absently noted that they really needed to do something about soundproofing the room, but when he snapped his hips, grinding his pelvis against her clit, her vision went white and she couldn’t think anymore. 

When they were at odds in bed, which was always, Jane fought the urge to rebel against him for the sake of her daughter.  For the most part, she was able to keep her mouth shut.  Her body, on the other hand, had different ideas when it came to battling for control.  Her legs wrapped around his middle and her heels dug into his rear as she searched for enough leverage to fuck him back.  He rammed her back against the mattress, physically putting her in her place beneath him.  He groaned as she stilled, slanting his mouth over hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth.  Jane cursed as she felt herself flutter around him, his physical dominance on the verge of pushing her over the edge.

"Come for me, little Jane,” he growled against her mouth.  “Surrender, just like you want to.  We both know you need it.”

With a grunt, she smacked his shoulder in opposition, which only made him chuckle.  He reared back on his knees, cradling her legs, bent at the knee, over each arm as he surged forward.  Jane cried out, her fingers grasping uselessly at the sheets to try and ground herself. 

“Look at me.”

With hooded eyes she glanced at Thomas, silently watching him tower over her as he pumped his hips.  “Come,” he ordered, staring at her as if daring her to defy him.

It appeared as though Jane were physically incapable of doing so as she shouted, her walls squeezing his length relentlessly as heat exploded from inside her.  Her back arched as she came apart, her mouth open in a silent scream.  Thomas let out a roar as he came, pulsing as he freed his load deep inside her.  He fell forward, bracing himself on his arms so he didn’t crush her completely.  He stole another kiss, to which she responded by grumbling and pushing at his chest until he relented.  He disappeared and she lay there panting, scrubbing her face with her hand and she attempted to sort out life.  Which didn’t happen.  Thomas returned, cleaned her up and pulled her against him, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her ear. 

“Is it getting any easier?  Being my whore?”

She stiffened, her mouth open in horror.  She elbowed her way away from him, grabbed a robe and began to storm out of his room.

"Ah, ah, Jane.  You sleep with me.  Remember?  Continuity is what’s best for Alice.”

Jane hissed between her teeth, pausing at the door and flexing the fingers she’d wrapped around the doorknob.  With a resigned sigh, she let her shoulders fall and crept back into bed with him.  He took the liberty of pinning her down once more, kissing her soundly before positioning them so they fell asleep with him spooned snugly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO have a plan for Jane. I promise. Her cojones are just still growing.


	9. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Houston we had a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, check this out! How awesome is this beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/)?  
> Please don't reuse without her permission. :)  
> 

“I’m giving you a few minutes to meet in your small Shakespeare groups.  Remember the presentation is due in class on Monday.”         

Thomas’ class broke off into sections and began discussing roles for their project.  At his desk, Thomas shuffled the pile of recently collected essays and glanced at his watch.  Ten more minutes.

When he felt his cell buzz in his pocket, he sighed.  Probably a telemarketer.  It buzzed again and he pursed his lips.  He never looked his phone during class.  Doing so was for the undisciplined that couldn’t put their social lives on hold for 75 minutes.  It continued ringing, but just as he groped for the device to silence it, it went still.  He squeezed his fingers around it, glancing about the room to see if anyone was looking his way.  His dutiful students were all absorbed in their own clusters.  Something in him itched to check it.  A prickle of uncertainty overwhelmed his need for control and he stealthily pulled out the device, hitting the Home button.  A missed call from Jane.   She knew never to contact him during class periods, which he’d made sure she had a schedule of.  But, this was his Jane… She wouldn’t call unless she was forced to.  Did she need him?  He peered at his watch.  Still another five minutes left.   Dismissing class prematurely was not something he did frequently, but he felt the need to contact her.  He stood and cleared his throat, eyes sweeping over his students.

“You’re excused early.  I suggest you take your meetings to the library if you need additional time.  That will be all.”

His students casually filed out of the lecture hall.  Without bothering to wait for the room to clear, Thomas exited alongside them with his phone to his ear as he called Jane.

“Thomas,” a hoarse voice rasped through the phone.

“Jane?  What’s wrong?”

“Can,” she paused to clear her throat, “you get Alice from school?  You know I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t an emergency.”

Settling in his office, Thomas pulled off his glasses and rubbed his face.  He was flattered that Jane had called him.  Normally he’d love to play the heroic father, but today he didn’t have time to retrieve his daughter.

“I have class, Jane.  I can’t leave campus.”

“Thomas.”  Her voice wavered, but her tone was stern.  “She got ill at school.  I’ve been throwing up all morning, I’ve tried to leave the house and almost lost consciousness.  I can’t go to her myself and my parents are on vacation.”

Thomas hadn’t cancelled class in years, and the only reason he did so at the time was due to an abrupt bout of appendicitis. 

“Jane… I can’t just cancel class.  There’s an exam next week—.”

“Thomas, she’s your daughter.  She’s sick and miserable at school.  Alice needs your help.  You don’t get to be her father just when it’s convenient and fun.”

Thomas’ clenched his jaw in resentment, until he repeated what she said a few sentences prior in his head.

“Wait, Jane, _you’re_ throwing up?  Are you pregnant?”

She huffed angrily.

“Now is not the time to discuss my fertility.  Get in your car and pick up Alice.  This isn’t an option.  Do you know the address of her school?”

Thomas blinked in shock and held his phone away from his ear, confirming that it was, indeed, Jane’s number and voice that were issuing orders on the other side.

“I-Okay, Jane.  I’ll go get her.”

“And you’ll cancel class for today.”

He gripped his phone tighter than necessary as he grumbled.

“And I’ll cancel classes.”

He heard her give a long exhale.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

 

The professor raced to Alice’s school, guided by Waze as he sped through the unfamiliar area.  Once in the building, he sought directions to the nurse’s office from the administrative staff and swiftly strode to the small room where he found Alice laying on her side, an arm wrapped around her middle.  The poor girl’s skin was tinged with a faint green hue.  She looked pitiful.  Immediately he went to her.

“Alice.”

Blearily she looked up.

"Thomas?”

“Hello, sweetheart.  I’m here to take you home.”

She nodded and struggled to sit.  Despite her dirty clothes, Thomas picked her up.  He inhaled sharply as his fingers brushed against her flesh.  Her skin was hot to the touch with fever.  His brows furrowed in dismay.  The nurse stood in the doorway with a form for him to sign.  Apparently, Jane had decided to list him as Alice’s father at some point.  He scribbled his signature on the paper and carried her to the car, carefully fastening her seatbelt in the back.

 The trip home was eternal.  He drove slowly, trying to minimize the rocking of the car from bumps and divots in the road so Alice didn’t get sick again.  When he pulled into his driveway, his pulse pounded.  Jane wasn’t there waiting for them like he’d imagined she would be.  He had no idea what to do.  He’d never taken care of a sick child before.  He’d assumed his participation would involve driving Alice home and dropping her off with her mother.  Evidently, that was not the case.

Thomas panicked further when he and Alice entered his house to find it silent.  He held her hand with a clammy palm as he scanned the space for any sign of Jane.  Alice whimpered, rubbing her face tiredly and Thomas felt a pang in his gut at the sound.  Anxiously he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his daughter with uncertainty.  It tore at him that he was powerless to take her pain away.  When she glanced up at him and looked as if she were about to burst into tears, he scooped her up again and examined her little face, brushing hair from her eyes.

“It’s okay, Alice.  We’ll get Mama and she’ll know what to do.”  Because he certainly didn’t. 

When he couldn’t find Jane on the first floor, he called her phone.  He heard her ringtone go off upstairs and quickly followed the noise.  He padded through their room to find Jane laying on the cool tile of his bathroom.  His heart almost stopped.  She was so still.  He let Alice slide to the ground and took a hesitant step forward.

“Jane?”

Her head lifted, face pinched in discomfort as she rose into a sitting position.  Her features relaxed just slightly as she caught sight of Alice.

“You picked her up.  Thank you.”

Jane focused on breathing through the waves of churning nausea, and once she had a handle on her stomach she used the counter to pull herself to her feet.  Thomas stepped forward to help her, but Jane held up a hand.  She could do it herself.  Self-conscious of being sick, she wiped her mouth and ran the tap, cupping a palm beneath the water.  Jane brought her hand to her lips and rinsed the acidic taste from her mouth.  When she finished, she turned to Thomas and motioned to Alice.

“She needs a shower.  We both do.  Can you carry her?”

He nodded without hesitation.  With an arm wrapped around Jane’s waist to keep her steady, Thomas hefted Alice up into his free arm and she clung to his neck as he walked the three of them to the large shower stall.  He went slowly, careful not to jar either of his nauseous charges.  Satisfied they were close enough, he let Alice slide down his front as he released her and helped Jane onto the bench next to the shower.  Jane watched as he eyed Alice’s soiled clothes and grimaced, but powered through his aversion to vomit and began peeling her shirt and jeans off.  After a moment, he seemed to realize that he was undressing her and froze, looking to Jane with wide eyes.

“I, er, is this okay?  I don’t want to do anything inappropriate, I just wanted to get her in the shower quickly…”

Jane gave him a wan smile and nodded, “You’re fine, Thomas.  Thank you for taking care of us.  You’re doing a good job.”

His expression relaxed and he nodded as Jane wobbled to her feet and braced a hand against the wall to walk herself to the shower.  She twisted the dial on and shed her own clothes, glancing to her side to find Alice perched on Thomas’s bent knee with her eyes shut and head resting against his shoulder.  Thomas surveyed Jane, and for the first time, there was nothing remotely carnal in his gaze, despite her nudity.  His eyes were wide and he fidgeted, uncertain of how to help.  He rubbed Alice’s back and helped the little girl to her feet, guiding her into Jane’s arms.  He held the shower door open, escorting them inside.  Thomas watched for a moment as Jane knelt beneath the spray, brushing Alice’s wet hair from her face as the little girl whined quietly to her mother.  Heart breaking that Alice felt so poorly, but confident that his daughter was in capable hands, he scooped up the dirty clothes from the floor and exited the bathroom. 

In the hallway, he gave a small sigh of relief as the tight feeling of paralyzing dread began releasing from his stomach, allowing him to breathe properly as he dumped the clothes in the washer.  He’d never felt so helpless as when he’d encountered his ill child.  Coupled with Jane being sick, he was almost paralyzed.  It wasn’t a feeling he ever wanted to experience again.

Briskly, he trotted back up the stairs and grabbed a few towels from the linen closet.  As he wandered back into the bathroom, he set them on the bench near the shower.

“Jane, I left fresh towels for you.  Is there anything else you need?”

Jane chewed her lip as she shampooed a weary Alice’s hair, hesitant to ask too much of Thomas.  His helping them may be something he held against her in the future, but both of them needed to stay hydrated and Alice was so picky when she was sick.

“Do you have any Sprite?”

He tilted his head.

“I might have some Coke?  Will that work?”

“No, it needs to be clear.  Could you run to the store and pick some up?  And maybe some bread and saltines?”

Thomas took a breath to argue, unclear as to the reason for her desired items, but thought better of it.

“I’ll go.  Call if you need anything else or if something happens, yeah?”

“I will.”

Glad to finally feel helpful, Thomas left for the grocery store.

 

Once they were both clean, Jane guided Alice from the stall and wrapped her in a towel.  She helped her into her Elsa nightgown and slipped into a pajama set herself.  Alice beat Jane into the king sized bed and immediately snuggled down into the covers.  Alice always slept with Jane when she was sick.  Jane watched her daughter for a moment, cautious of pushing Thomas too far by having Alice in the bed.  Alice grabbed the remote and started hitting buttons until one turned on the television.

“Moana?”

The little girl’s voice was hoarse and her skin pale.  She had to feel so awful.  Jane couldn’t deny her.

“I’ll get the movie if you take a few sips of water first.”

Alice made a face, but nodded.  Jane felt the tight anxiety in her chest loosen as her daughter accepted the cup.  She fetched the DVD and popped it in the player.  Willing to accept whatever punishment Thomas assigned for having their sick child in bed, she peeled back the covers and slid in next to Alice.

 

Jane woke to the rustling of bags.  She cracked an eye open, relieved to see Thomas back with her requested items.  She didn’t alert him that she was awake.  Instead, she quietly watched him.  He seemed surprised to see Alice in their bed, but he only faltered for a moment before perching on his side of the bed.  He held the back of his hand to her forehead, gathering a rough estimate of her temperature.  Jane’s stomach fluttered at his paternal frown as he pursed his lips and shook his head at how warm she was. 

“My poor darling,” he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alice’s cheek.

“Careful.  She’s likely contagious, Thomas.”

His eyes flicked to hers, shining in mild amusement that she was awake.  Jane’s pallid face colored with embarrassment and she traced a finger along the hem of a pillow instead of looking at him.

“Is that how you got sick?”

She nodded.  Alice must have caught it at school and she from Alice.

“So you’re not pregnant?”

She rearranged herself against the pillow, resting a hand beneath her cheek.

"No, I’m not.”

He almost looked disappointed.

"What would you have done if you were?”

“But I’m not, Thomas.”

“What would you have done?”

“I-I don’t know.  I’m not in a position to have another child…”

“You weren’t in a position to have Alice, but you did.  Do you regret keeping her?”

Jane tried to sit up in anger and made it halfway before she got light headed and had to recline once more.

"Of course not,” she snapped.

He smirked, his eyes shining with a cruel mischievousness.  “If I got you pregnant again, you’d have my baby.  My second baby, Jane.”

She shivered.  Despite her illness, she could feel herself beginning to throb.  Jane shook her head, more at herself than at him, “That’s not going to happen, Thomas.  It’s not part of our agreement.”

“It could be.”

She shot him a glare and tenderly wrapped an arm around Alice.

"We’re resting.  You can sleep on the couch.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, his fingers curling into a loose fist as he watched her.  Her expression remained stoic and she fought to push herself up again.  He held out a hand as she struggled.

"Stop, fine.  Neither of you are to throw up in the bed, do you understand?”

“Yes, because vomiting is such a controlled activity,” she muttered as she settled back into the pillows with Alice.

—

Three nights later, Alice was well enough to sleep in her own room.  She protested at first, claiming her stomach hurt again and having a mild meltdown in the hallway, but her temperature was normal and Jane knew Thomas was too tall to sleep comfortably on the couch.

“If you feel sick, you can come get me.  But you need to start in your bed.”

A very pouty Alice stormed into her room and slammed the door shut with as much might as she could manage.  With a sigh, Jane took a step towards her bedroom but was forced to stop when she was hit with a dizzy spell.  Palms braced against the wall, she stabilized herself as a pair of warm hands circled around her waist.

“Easy,” Thomas murmured against her ear as his fingers curled around her hips.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that—.”

“Shhh,” he soothed.  He took her elbow and wrapped his other arm around her side as he guided her to their room.  She plopped onto the bed, rubbing her face.

“I thought I was completely better, but I still feel so weak.  Otherwise I’m healthy.”  She gestured to the bed.  “Alice is sleeping in her room tonight.  I changed the sheets, they’re germ free, I promise.”

He crossed one foot in front of the other as he leaned back against the doorway, clearly not amused.

"You feel weak and you changed the sheets?”

"I just wanted them to be fresh for wh—.”

“Next time you feel that delicate, tell me.  I’ll do it myself.”

Jane opened her mouth to argue, but he narrowed his eyes and she forfeited the argument.  With a sigh she toed off her slippers and pulled her legs under the covers.  Thomas spent a moment with his eyes roaming up and down her body as she flipped over to get comfortable.

Without a word, he shucked off his clothes and crawled onto the bed on all fours until he towered over Jane.  She watched him warily, tugging the sheet to her chest.

“No.”

He grinned and peeled the sheet away from her body as Jane fought valiantly, but feebly.  He easily overpowered her in her weakened state.  He rested his body on top of hers, pressing her into the mattress until she was trapped beneath him.

“I don’t always have to be the villain, little girl.”

“Correct.  But you choose to.”

He ignored her and placed soft kisses beneath her ear, trailing down her jaw and to her collarbone.  Jane gave herself away with a soft sigh as Thomas slipped her cami over her head, an act she didn’t have the stamina to dispute.  Easily he rid of her shorts and panties, leaving her naked beneath him.

“You turn me into an irrational man, Jane.  The need to own you overwhelms me, the need to make sure you know you’re mine,” he murmured against her skin.  Jane trembled beneath him and she could feel his lips curve into a smile as he pressed them between her breasts.  As one hand began rolling its fingers over her left nipple, he took her right into his mouth.  She gasped as he nibbled, her fingers finding their way into his hair as she clutched at him.  His own fingers wandered, squeezing the flesh of her hip, tracing her flank and making her shake.  Jane’s jaw bobbed as she fought to find words to discourage him.

“You-You’re taking advantage of me.  Of my being weak.”

He pulled his mouth away from her and tilted his face so their eyes met.  His dark, self-satisfied grin made her squirm beneath him.

"Darling, I’ve been taking advantage of you since you were twenty.  Surely you know that by now?”

Without waiting for a response, he lowered his head and resumed sucking at her turgid nipple while he slid his other hand between them.  Jane hissed as he reached between her legs, tilting her chin back and blinking up at the ceiling to avoid his gaze when he found her slick with want.

“You love that I take advantage of you, Jane.  You don’t even have to admit it to me.  I know this for a fact.  You loved it then and you love it now.”

With a sharp whine, she shook her head and he responded by pushing two fingers inside of her heat.  Her back arched in surprise and her breath hitched as her walls instinctively clamped around his fingers.

“Good girl,” he purred as he laved his tongue against her firm nipple.

Jane turned her head to the side as he began pumping his fingers, the obscene noise resulting from her wetness making her blush.  She did her best to ignore him, to not validate his attentions, but when he found the spot that made her eyes roll back, she cried out softly.

“Professor,” she gasped, her brain reverting to the first title she used with him in a fog half-functioning of lust.  He groaned, his hand pumping faster.

“That’s it, Jane.  I can already feel your muscles quivering around my fingers.  You love being helpless against me, you love being my little toy to abuse whenever I want.  You’ll always be a student to me, just a naive little girl I can do anything to.  And you’ll let me, won’t you?”

As her toes curled in pleasure, she made an effort to kick at him but it was sloppy and poorly executed.  He chuckled and slammed his fingers deeper into her cunt, curling them and hitting her bundle of nerves inside her while he ground he palm against her clit.  She covered her mouth as she let out a muffled shriek, her free hand digging into the sheet and squeezing until her knuckles turned white as she came for him.  She went boneless, panting heavily as she watched him from half-lidded eyes.

Now even more feeble after her orgasm, Thomas easily manipulated her body until she was on her knees with her back to his chest.  She could feel the hot, blunt tip of his cock pressing against the underside of her rear, blindly seeking admission to her pussy.  When he managed to press inside her she couldn’t help but moan, her resolve lessened by the high she was still coming down from.  He pulled her arms behind her back and slipped each of his beneath them, pulling her against his body with a grunt.  Her chest jutted forward as she cried out, unable to hold herself and needing to rely on his strength as he began thrusting ruthlessly.

"You’ll let me, because the things I do to your body no one else can.  No one else makes you feel like such a whore.  No one else makes you come apart as easily as I do.  And no one else has but a baby in you like I have, Jane.  That alone is my privilege,” he thrust especially hard to accentuate his claim on her.

Jane cried out, her cunt immediately spasming over his cock as he fucked her through another orgasm.  Light exploded from behind her eyes and she hung limply in his arms as he continued fucking her.  Casually he transferred both of her arms into the grip of one of his hands, freeing up the other to nestle between her legs.

“No, no!”

The fire between her legs almost hurt, it burned as he touched her too-sensitive clit.

He licked behind her ear.

"Yes.”

With a small burst of energy she twisted her hips, wriggling away from his hand, but he held her exhausted body fast.  She screamed, this time unable to censor herself as another orgasm shook her.  She trembled in his arms, her hips jerking involuntarily against his hand as he firmly massaged her hard little pearl.  When she finally stopped pulsing around his cock, Thomas relented and removed his questing digits.

“No more,” she gasped, hanging limply in his grasp.

Thomas let her fall forward and she tried to push herself up onto her forearms but immediately collapsed.  She glanced behind her at his purple, engorged cock and whimpered as she realized no amount of begging would spare her oversensitive pussy.  With a grin, Thomas flipped her over like a doll and kneed her legs apart.  All she could do was stare at him as she lay limply, too exhausted and weak to struggle, despite the pleasured pain he was about to inflict on her.

"Thomas, please,” she rasped.

Completely disregarding her, he slid back into her weeping passage, tilting his head back with a groan as he thrust home.  Jane hissed and clenched her fists as the feeling of him inside her overwhelmed, forcing a soft cry as he began rutting against her.  She was far too tender, each time his pelvis slammed against her swollen clit she winced, but she couldn’t ignore the pressure that was simultaneously building in her belly.

"Oh my God,” she choked as she began coming for a fourth time.  Despite her depleted energy, her entire body seized beneath him as the coil in her belly exploded free, washing over her with wave after wave of pleasure.

Thomas growled, leaning forward over her and burying his face against her neck as he hammered his hips against hers.  He came with a grunt.  Jane was stuck in such a euphoric limbo as her orgasm ripped through her that she didn’t feel his teeth dig into the skin of her shoulder as he filled her with his hot seed.

 

When she woke, Thomas was gently cleaning her.  She tried to pull away from him, hissing through her teeth as he ran the wet cloth against her delicate bits.  She managed to prop herself up on a pillow and glared at him.

“What happened?  What did you do to me?”

“You came so hard you passed out, darling.”

She breathed hard through her nose as she tried to look as furious as possible.  She managed to concoct an expression resembling surprise with raised brows and wide eyes.

“I didn’t know that could happen.”

“Not only did it happen, but rest assured that it will happen again, my little toy.”

He dropped the cloth the floor and slipped beneath the covers, yanking her limp body against his.  After a beat of silence, Thomas slowly ran his hand down her arm, twining their fingers together in a rare act of pure affection.  He nuzzled against her neck, leaving light kisses as he moved his lips over her throat and shoulder.  She shivered and glanced over at him, taken aback by his tender acts.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you, dear one.”

She couldn’t keep her body from trembling again, and their forms were so close together that there was no chance he missed it.  He’d never “taken care” of her before.  He had in the sense of superfluous orgasms, but never had he paid her so much attention afterwards.  It made her uncomfortable.

“I don’t need to be taken care of,” she muttered, trying and failing at squirming away from him.  She literally had no strength left.

“You’re mine to comfort, Jane.  If I want to, I will.”

He untangled their fingers and stroked his hand over her hip, using his fingertip to draw invisible marks of ownership against her skin that only he could see.  After a minute of almost silence, the only sound in the room the whispered noise of his skin caressing hers, Jane leaned back into him, finally embracing their position.  She allowed herself to enjoy his attention, as she had no idea if such an opportunity would ever present itself again.  Jane licked her lip and paused for a moment, hesitant to make a request.  She’d later blame her severely impaired thinking for asking Thomas.

“Will you kiss me?”

Without missing a beat, he rolled her over and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.  She moaned softly and cupped his jaw, luxuriating in the feel of his mouth against hers.  It wasn’t that he didn’t kiss her.  He did.  But never had it felt so _kind_.  His lips focused on her own before drifting to her cheeks and nose, softly touching her eyelids as they slid shut.  Thomas’ mouth wandered back to hers and this time he deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth and teasing her with his tongue. 

He toyed with her for a few minutes, coaxing sighs and whimpers from her as she buried her fingers in his hair.  When he finally pulled away, they were both panting.  He stared at her, eyes searching hers as she tried to steel herself from whatever toxicity was about to spew from him.  When he gave her a small smile and stroked her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear she almost balked, but managed to stay composed.  He lay his face next to hers and gave her one last kiss.

“Goodnight, Jane.”


	10. Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time someone burst in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

Jane awoke to a warbling wren just outside her bedroom window.  She lay with her ear against Thomas’ heart, her hair draped over his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  Half conscious, he rubbed his thumb back and forth against her arm, releasing a deep sigh.

The intimacy of the position should have bothered her.  It really, really should’ve.  To anyone else, they’d look like a normal, drowsy couple waking up late on a Saturday morning.  But they weren’t.  Lately, Jane found she needed to remind herself that Thomas was using her.  He didn’t so much care about her as a person as he did punishing her as the mother of his child who had withheld his daughter for five years.  But his embrace felt so good.  His long arms held her with the perfect amount of squeeze.  She was safe and secure without feeling smothered.

Jane rubbed her cheek against the crisp hair of his chest and closed her eyes, pretending for just a moment longer that they had a normal relationship.  Just as she was about to rise, the door burst open and Alice ambled into their room with a squirming Clementine under her arm.

“Time to get up sleepyheads!”

Alice curiously took in the sight before her as Jane fought the blush rising in her cheeks and glanced at Thomas in a mild panic.  His lids opened slowly, brows raising in surprise at Alice’s presence.

“Thomas, how come you’re hugging Mama?”

Jane delicately untangled herself from Thomas’ arms and sat up.  This was one of the conversations she’d been dreading.  Jane specifically requested that he keep any acts of affection, or in his case proof of ownership, to the bedroom.  She supposed the fact that they managed to avoid this scenario for as long as they did was a blessing. 

Just as she started formulating a response, she stopped and looked at a sleepy Thomas.  Alice had asked _him_ the question, not her.  This was a wonderful opportunity for him to practice his parenting skills.  Surely, he could handle a little heat.  She stared at him inquisitively, a saucy little smile painted on her lips.  Jane was quite interested in how he was going to explain their sleeping arrangement to their daughter. 

“Why were you hugging me, Thomas?”

While Thomas sputtered, Alice studied the couple for a few moments before setting the kitten on the bed and crawling on top of her mother, who had put a few inches between herself and Thomas.  Jane grunted as Alice’s knee collided with a vital organ in her abdomen in the process.

“How come?” she repeated.

Both girls looked at Thomas.

“I-I-Well—,” he stuttered.

Alice rested the side of her face against Jane’s chest and watched him expectantly while idly playing with the strap of Jane’s cami.

“It’s-Because we’re friends, Alice.”

“Oh.”  Alice nodded as if his explanation made sense.  “Like kissing friends?”

He looked at Jane, his mouth open as if to speak.  No sound came from him and Jane fought to subdue a smirk.

“Er, Jane?”

“Yes, I suppose Thomas and I are kissing friends.”  Jane sat up, causing Alice’s body to slide down onto her lap. “That’s why he was hugging me.  And that’s… that’s why we sleep in the bed, Alice.”

“Ooooh.  Okay.”  The little girl scrutinized Thomas for a moment, her big eyes searching his face.  “Thomas, do you love Mama?”

Oh, dear.  How on earth were they supposed to explain how they felt about one another to a five-year-old?  He certainly didn’t love her, and she couldn’t even articulate to herself what she felt for him.  There was a degree of attraction.  A significant degree of attraction.  And she felt a certain amount of affection for him, otherwise she wouldn’t let him touch her.  How would Thomas explain their relationship, though?  She glanced at the man next to her in bed and realized his cheeks were warm.  She smiled internally at his discomfort.  He deserved to squirm.

After faltering briefly, he spoke.

 “Yes, Alice.  I love her.”

Very much to her surprise, Thomas looked Jane in the eye and hesitantly took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

“Ew!” Alice squealed, covering her eyes and wriggling in Jane’s lap.

Thomas chuckled and adjusted a pillow as he relaxed against the headboard.  Jane couldn’t help but smile.

“Is it gross when I kiss you, Alice?”

Alice’s lips scrunched in thought.  “No.”

“Then why is it gross when Thomas kisses me?”

“Because he’s a boy!”

Jane giggled and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, “I like when he kisses me.  Does that make it any different?”

Alice crossed her arms and shook her head.  “No.  It’s icky.  You guys are weird.”

Both Jane and Thomas chuckled.  She stroked Alice’s hair from her face.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and turn on cartoons.  Thomas and I will be down in just a minute and he’ll make us pancakes,” she winked.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, scooped up Clementine and zipped out of the room.  Once she was gone, Jane turned and looked coldly at Thomas.

“Don’t lie to her again.”

His easy smile disappeared.

“I-What?”

“Don’t tell her you love me when you don’t.”

“Well, Jane, I—.”

She held up a hand and narrowed her eyes.  “Enough.  You don’t love me Thomas.  That I know.  You wouldn’t be forcing us to live with you if you did.  I appreciate what you were trying to do because she _wouldn’t_ understand the truth of our arrangement, but don’t you dare lie to her like that.  You’re a smart man.  If you need to, twist the truth.”

Thomas truly looked taken aback.

“Alright Jane.  I’m sorry.”

She nodded curtly and swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing a robe to go join Alice. 

“Try changing the subject.  Usually she won’t notice,” she offered.  “That works well instead of just lying.” 

When she remembered what she’d promised her daughter, Jane’s austere expression melted into a small smile.

“I wasn’t joking about the pancakes.  I bought everything you’ll need.  You’re making breakfast,” she tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room.

Thomas scrubbed his face with his hands and groaned once Jane was out of earshot.  He’d been trying to protect their daughter, not deceive her.  He felt for Jane, of that he was sure.  But his feelings didn’t overpower the need to _have_ Alice.  She was right.  He didn’t love her, not in a healthy way.  Instead, he lusted after her and felt compelled to control her.  With a sigh, he crawled out of bed and padded downstairs.  He had no idea how to make pancakes.

 

Once the trio had cleaned up from Thomas’ lumpy attempt at breakfast, Jane drove Alice to a friend’s for a playdate.  On the way home, she stopped and got a coffee, lingering in the shop and perusing the obscenely expensive artisan liquid receptacles for longer than necessary.  Going home yet did not appeal to her.  Things had gotten so messy so fast that morning.  How was it that the subject of love had come up?  Oh, her daughter had found her in bed in the arms of a man that the little girl barely registered as more than an interested host.

It was Jane’s fault for forgetting to lock the door.  Thomas had agreed to don clothing after having sex for Alice’s sake in exchange for Jane securing the door.  He desired privacy, especially when they were together.  Jane hadn’t had sex with anyone since being with Thomas before she knew she was pregnant, so she’d never had a reason to shut Alice out.  She didn’t like having a lock between herself and her daughter, what if she needed her mother but couldn’t get to her?  But Thomas sleeping not nude was important in case Alice had a bad dream and came to them, and, after all as he pointed out, it was just a lock.  Easily undone with a quick twist of the wrist.

Wrapping her hand around her now-cool coffee cup, Jane got out of her car and trudged inside, hanging up her keys.  The small house was silent and though Thomas’ car was in the garage, that didn’t mean he was home.  Maybe he was out for a run.  Caught up on all her assignments for once, Jane itched for a new book to read and found her way into his office.  His house was stuffed full of books, but this portion of his library covered all three walls from ground to ceiling.  The fiction section called to Jane and she padded into the room.  She started when a soft snore drew her attention to the worn leather easy chair in the corner.  Thomas sat with his legs sprawled and head tilted back, fast asleep.  A small smile pulled at her mouth as she unfolded a blanket draped over the back of a loveseat and approached his sleeping form.  Gingerly she lay it over him and tucked it in around his body so it didn’t fall off.  Satisfied, she returned to his books. 

After several minutes, she made a selection and reached forward to pull the book from the shelf when a hand grasped her wrist and tugged.  With a grunt, she toppled into Thomas’s lap and immediately glared, only to be met with sleepy, but mischievous eyes.

“Hi.”

He was being cute.  Cute did not suit Thomas.  He was too malicious a man to joke with.  Her face remained stern and slowly his jovial expression disappeared.  Jane landed sitting sidesaddle in his lap and he maneuvered her so that she straddled him.  When she offered him no smile, he sighed and toyed with a piece of her hair.

“I’m sorry about this morning.  I did not lie to Alice with the intention of fooling her, I simply wanted to shield her from the truth, which she is too young to learn about.”

Jane eyed him cautiously before giving a brusque nod.  “She is too young.  Thank you for protecting her.  I just hate lying to her.  If a situation truly calls for deception, I try withholding the truth or changing the subject, like I mentioned.  The only things we blatantly lie about are the existence of Santa and the Easter Bunny,” she gave him a pointed look.

Thomas smirked and looked down, tracing his index finger along her pronounced collarbone.

“I understand.  I can comply with that.”

Jane swallowed hard when his finger dipped lower.  He ran it back and forth between the neckline of her shirt and her skin, then dragged his hands down until they cupped her breasts. 

 Her breath hitched as he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, immediately coaxing them into firm little buds.

“You’re a good mother, Jane.  You’ve raised her well.”

Jane’s brows rose in surprise.  Of all the things she anticipated him saying, that was not one of them.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

He nodded his head, but neglected to make eye contact.  He was too focused on touching her.  Jane bit the inside of her cheek, ignoring the goosebumps rising on her skin as his hands wandered about her chest. 

Soon he grew impatient at her lack of exposed skin.  Peeling Jane’s shirt off over her head with little objection from her, he tossed it to the floor and fumbled behind her at the clasp of her bra.  After several attempts, he unhooked the pesky garment and Jane let the straps slide off her shoulders.  Greedily he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers, the corner of his mouth twitching in pleasure as Jane tilted her head back and released a soft moan.

“You were right.”

Her lids fluttered open as she raised a brow at him, sliding a hand around the back of his neck to keep herself steady.

“About what?”

As if not taking part in a conversation, Thomas lazily suckled one nipple between his lips, using his tongue to tease before switching to the other.  After enjoying her involuntary reactions for several moments, he pulled away with a loud smack and glanced up at her.

“I do not love you, Jane.  Not in a traditional sense.”  He used the flat of his tongue to lave against her firm bud.  “You’re likeable, polite.  Intelligent.  And most importantly, mother to my daughter.  I could, I think.  If you give it time.”

Jane’s eyes widened and her grip on his shoulder tightened.  She disregarded his comment about love, which was far less important than the other part of what he said.

“Time?  Ho-how long do you envision this arrangement lasting?”

Jane’s immediate focus was on surviving the ordeal Thomas was putting her through, finishing school and taking care of Alice.  She hadn’t thought far into the future, but the way Thomas said _time_ had her worried.

Laughing, his breath puffed against her wet nipple and she gasped, unintentionally pressing her chest at him. 

“Until she’s 18, Jane.  Or until she’s old enough to select one of us to live with.”

Her hopeful face fell and she squeezed her eyes shut.  Not asking would’ve been a better choice.  She managed a dazed nod as she processed the prospect of Thomas forcing her to be with him for the next 13 years.

“Nothing to say, darling?”

Arguing with him would only bring out his worst, and she’d much rather deal with a smug Thomas under the impression he was getting his way than a vicious, threatened Thomas squeezing her tighter in his cruel grasp.  Jane pursed her lips and shook her head.

“No, sir,” she murmured.

Thomas moaned at the title, cupping her jaw and drawing her forward until their lips met.  He hungrily sucked at her lower lip and Jane cursed as she felt a strangled squeak come from the back of her throat as he teased her.  Such a noise wouldn’t do.  She’d grown far too accustomed to having sex with him.  The fact that he could make such a horrific declaration one moment and for her to cooperate with his kisses the next was unacceptable.  Intellectually she knew it was wrong and awful of her to participate, but the way he usurped her brain and the warmth he planted between her legs as he touched her was absolutely intoxicating and it so easily overwhelmed her that she couldn’t say no.  Coupled with the threat of his taking Alice away, she melted against him.

Interrupting her thoughts, Thomas pushed her off his lap and pulled at the button of her pants.  With an internal sigh of resignation, she allowed herself to give in to his desires and brushed his hands away to unbutton them herself.  He pulled at his own trousers and pushed them until they fell around his ankles as he freed his hardening cock.  Jane shimmied out of her own, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.  She waited for Thomas to slide to the floor, but instead he merely looked at her expectantly.

“Come, Jane.”

Ignoring the insulting nature of the summons, she took a step towards him.

“Closer, Jane.”

Her brows knit together as she made her way back into his lap with her knees on either side of his thighs.  She looked to him with wide eyes, but when he offered no instruction, Jane lowered her gaze to her hands.

“Do you not know what to do?  You look like a frightened doe.”

He pumped his hand over his cock as she shook her head, her golden hair spilling over her shoulders.  When he spoke, she could hear the damn smile in his voice.

“Oh, my little Jane.  Still so innocent.  Sit up on your knees.  That’s it.  Now, sink down on my cock like a good girl.”

Jane did as he requested, gasping as he filled her differently than when she was on her back or on all fours. 

“Oh my God,” she grit as her head fell back.

He was so deep that she fought to catch her breath.  Panting, she ignored the sting of not being fully prepared for him and used the sensation to ground herself.  Perhaps this time she could get him off without orgasming herself.  She longed for anything that resembled control in their relationship.  She settled on his lap, her ass resting on the tops of his thighs as she adjusted to his size.  When she relaxed, he squeezed one hand around the side of her waist and the other at her hip and encouraged her to rock back and forth until she independently continued the motion.  She was slow and her movements were less than fluid, but she grew more confident with each pump of her hips.

“Just like that,” he hissed, lipping at her neck.

Jane thoroughly detested the fact that she got such a high off his approval, but she did.  Deep inside she pulsed, and when he growled she knew he could feel it.

“Do you like when I praise you, darling girl?”

Obstinately she shook her head, concentrating on thrusting her hips and ending their coupling as quickly as possible.  Jane gripped the back of the chair which enabled her to move her hips faster now that she had more leverage.  Thomas grunted, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he pushed and pulled along with her.

“You like when I tell you you’re doing a good job, Jane,” he husked against her ear.  “You like knowing you please me, which you do.  Greatly,” he accented his point with a thrust upward, causing Jane to cry out.

She stayed silent.  If she opened her mouth, she was likely to either spit something scathing at him or beg him to help her move faster, neither of which were appropriate for a woman in her situation.  But God, he felt good.  She shifted in his lap and found a better position on her knees that enabled her to begin pumping her hips with vigor.  Of their own volition, her hands migrated from the back of the chair to cup the back of his neck, holding onto him with a sense of desperation.  He cursed as he watched her, looking her in the eye as she began losing control. 

She fought the curling pleasure in her belly and tried to ignore the pulsations of her cunt, but as she thrust and rubbed herself against him she fell apart.  He pulled her to him when her hips began stuttering, sealing his lips over hers with a growl as she came.  She whimpered against his mouth, completely forgetting her objective of not orgasming as pleasure shot up her spine and through the rest of her body.  His lips moved to her jaw and he nibbled as his fingers pressed into the skin of her hips, holding her still as he powerfully thrust up into her.  Jane wrapped her arms around his shoulders, panting against his cheek as he found completion and flooded her hot pussy with his seed.

Jane shuddered as she unwrapped her arms from his body, sighing and brushing her fingers against the side of Thomas’ face.  Eyes still closed, his lips curved into a smile as her hand dropped to her side.  The lazy expression looked so good on him, as if he were truly pleased.  In that moment, she’d have given anything for their relationship to be normal.  Seeing such a content expression on his face was heartbreaking.  It wasn’t one he wore often, except for in front of Alice.  Everyone deserved a chance at being happy, including him.  However, she and Alice were not forgoing their own happiness in lieu of his.  She couldn’t do this for 13 more years.  Using the excuse that one of her fellow students needed aid, she’d gotten the number of a family friend who practiced family law from her parents earlier that morning.  The idea of spending the rest of Alice’s childhood in this perverted blackmailed sex scenario was unbearable.  Jane and Alice were not staying under Thomas’ thumb a minute longer than it took for this woman to get them out his house.  She’d give the lawyer a call in the morning.


	11. Make Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time there was legal advice and whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful manip by the wonderfully talented [VivianStark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/profile/).  
> 

“And you said Alice doesn’t know Thomas is her father?”

Jane shook her head.  “She doesn’t know.”

Nancy smiled and squeezed the other woman’s hand, “That benefits us.  If Alice doesn’t recognize him as a parent, our plea for sole custody is stronger.”

Jane’s shoulders sagged in relief.  “Thank God.”

"It’s going to be okay, Jane.  We have a solid case here.  Thomas may look good on paper, but Alice hardly knows him.  In fact, your parents would be more likely to get custody of her than him, but I don’t want you to worry about that.”

Nibbling her lower lip, Jane nodded.  Nancy wrapped an arm around the younger woman’s shoulders.  “Now, I want to talk about the court process.  If he takes it that far, there are formalities that fall into place beforehand.  If you can’t work it out between the two of you, it’s required that you seek a third-party mediator before actually going to court.”

Jane steeled nerves and nodded.  The conversation with the lawyer had surely caused her blood pressure to rise.  She fought the urge to jump to worst-case-scenarios in which she lost Alice completely.

“Now, Jane.”

The seriousness of Nancy’s tone brought Jane back to the present.

“You said both you and your daughter are living with him?”

Jane’s face heated in shame as she nodded.  A stronger mother would’ve figured out an alternative to living with the arguably abusive father of her child.  “We are.”

“That needs to change, dear.  You’ve got to get her out of there.  It sounds as if she’s already warming up to Thomas, and that needs to stop.  If this does go to court and the judge sees an attachment between the two, that might be damaging.”

Jane’s throat grew tight.  Alice and Thomas did have a connection, one that grew stronger each day.  How horrible was she for taking that away from Alice?  _No._   Thoughts like that were useless.  This decision was going to benefit both her and her daughter in the long run, even if it hurt initially.  She took a breath, pursed her lips, and rolled her shoulders back. 

“I can do that.  Move Alice out of there, that is.  Though he’s not going to like it.”

“He doesn’t have to like it.  You have some place both of you can go?  Your parents’?”

Jane blinked in surprise.  She’d been so keen on getting Alice out of Thomas’ grasp that she’d forgotten about herself.  Would Thomas really let both of them go?  He had been so much more understanding and paternal the past few weeks… But she was going to annihilate that sentiment the second she took Alice away from him.  Trying not to anticipate his reaction, she nodded.

“Yes.  We’ll go to my parents’.”

“Good.  You can do this, Jane.  Figure out a way to make him agree to let her go and get out of there.”

Jane nodded distractedly.  Nancy made it seem to simple.  Thomas was anything but.

 

As Thomas walked through the front door, he dropped his keys in a dish on the small table near the entry.  Shrugging off his coat, he hung it up and loosened the tie around his neck with a sigh.  The refrigerator seemed to call to him and he strode towards it, opening the door and spreading his legs apart in a comfortable stance as he took inventory.  Seated at the kitchen table, Jane cleared her throat and he startled mildly and glanced in her direction with a tired smile.

“Jane.”

She sat up, her back wickedly straight and her hands in her lap as she cleared her throat. “Thomas.  I’m here to work out a custody agreement.”

Thomas’ face fell as he stiffened and let the refrigerator door swing shut with a slam.  “Where’s Alice?”

“At my parents’.”

He stalked towards her, stopping only when the tips of his shoes were flush with her bare toes.  Thomas’ fingers curled in her hair, but her face remained stoic.  She refused to show him weakness.  He wrenched her head back, forcing her to look at him.

“Jane, you don’t want to start this with me again.”

She cleared her throat and sank her fingernails into his wrist in an attempt to remove his hand.  She failed, but didn’t let the setback sway her.

“Actually, I do, Thomas.  I’ve just spoken with a lawyer.”  Jane gave up on freeing her hair and instead grasped the edge of the chair to ground herself.  “I’m taking Alice.  The lawyer said the chances of you getting full custody are slim to none and there’s nothing you can do to keep us here.”

His chin lifted in realization and he dragged her to her feet.  Jane grunted in pain at his rough handling and braced herself against his chest as he sneered in her ear.

“You met with a lawyer, did you?  Oh, darling, you’re in for punishment you can’t even begin to fathom.”

Heart in her throat, Jane furrowed her brow and shook her head.  She reminded herself that she was the one in charge here.

“You can’t talk like that to me anymore, Thomas.  You’re no longer allowed to abuse me.  Now, let me go.”

With a snarl he released his grip on her hair and Jane fought the urge to whimper in relief.  She pushed her golden hair away from her face and stood with her rear pressed against the kitchen table.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him pointedly.

 “This is how it’s going to work, Thomas.  Living with you is not what’s best for Alice. She’s going to live with me and my parents.  It-it’s too risky that she’ll catch you and me and I’m afraid of how she’ll view women in relation to men if I continue modeling such subservient behavior,” she explained with a blush.  “I’ll allow you to see her one day a week, but that’s it.  If you agree to this, I won’t take you to court.”

A slow smile curled at the corners of Thomas’ mouth.

“ _You_ won’t take _me_ to court, Jane?  That’s laughable.  Exactly what evidence against me do you have proving I’m an unfit parent, hmm?”  Slowly, he invaded her space her until he had her pressed between the table and his firm body.

“Am I an alcoholic or a drug addict, Jane?”

"Well-no—.”

“Have I abused Alice in any way?”

“No, but—.”

“Am I financially secure?  More so than yourself?”

Jane glared up at him.

“What is your point?”

"My point is that if we go to court and one of us wins sole custody, it will be me, Jane.  Not you.  Perhaps you’ll be awarded joint custody, but there’s nothing that disqualifies me as a fit parent, and therefore there’s no reason for the judge to grant you full guardianship of Alice.  At the very least, we’d share her.”

Jane’s brows rose in unpleasant surprise.

“But, the lawyer said—.”

Thomas reached up and casually thumbed her lip, interrupting and distracting her as he ran his digit along the length of her full pout.

“It doesn’t matter what she said, sweetheart.  You think you’re the only one that brought this to the attention of a legal professional?”

Jane paled.  That _was_ what she thought.  She fought to catch her breath.  The situation was spiraling out of control.  She’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but certainly didn’t expect to feel pressed back up against a metaphorical wall, or a literal table, again.  She winced, feeling horrifically unprepared for the conversation.

“What-um, what did you talk about?  With your lawyer?”

Thomas smirked and cupped her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

“Not my lawyer.  The judge.  The city judge, Jane.”

 Her stomach bottomed out and her knees threatened to buckle.  Of course he’d spoken with the judge.  She was so outmatched it would’ve bene comical if the custody of her daughter weren’t on the line.  She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as she took in the information.  Thomas was the object closest to her, so when she reached out in search of stability, her hands fisted in his shirt.  Thomas was going to win.

“Thomas, no,” she shook her head, eyes pleading but voice strong.  “You want what’s best for Alice, don’t you?”

Thomas wrapped his fingers around each of her wrists, removing them from his person.  Jane dropped her hands to her sides.  The cruel mask he adopted when discussing custody briefly melted away at the mention of their daughter’s best interest.  “Of course I want what’s best for Alice, Jane.  That’s why I want her living here, with us.  She shouldn’t see us fighting over her, and she won’t if you two stay with me.  She’s my only child, Jane.  I realize I’ve only known her a short time, but… I love her.  It’s difficult not to, as you well know.  I want a relationship with her.”

Jane stubbornly shook her head.  “But she shouldn’t have to hear us arguing over her, that’s not a healthy environment.  We aren’t modeling a healthy relationship, either.”

Thomas sighed and removed his glasses, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  “I know, Jane.  But I also don’t think the answer is limiting her time with her father to once a week.  Is that really fair to her?  You haven’t even told her who I am.”

Jane nibbled her lip, watching him from beneath scrunched brows.  When he said it that way, it did sound unfair.

“I just-Why is this so hard?”  Jane’s said in a defeated voice as her shoulders slumped.  She sank back into the kitchen chair, ignoring Thomas’ proximity as she rubbed her forehead in confusion.  He knelt to her level.

“Because there’s no black and white solution to this scenario.  There’s no _answer_.  Simply options.”

Jane glanced at him and pressed a hand against his chest, wearily trying to push him further away.  He sighed and pulled her hand between both of his.

"You know I’m being extremely gracious, Jane, darling.  I’ve kept my temper, have I not?”

Pursing her lips, she nodded.  He leaned forward until his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear, “You have no idea how badly I want to drag you upstairs and fuck the resistance out of you, Jane.  To make you come until you can’t see straight and you’re as docile as a lamb.  How I want to spank that lovely bottom of yours until you can’t possibly attend classes tomorrow because you’re incapable of sitting.”

Jane’s breath hitched and she knew he felt her shiver.  He pulled away, looking her in the eye as he cupped her face.  “Instead, I’m listening to you rationally, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” she said with a shaky sigh.

“Yes, what?”

Briefly she looked at him in confusion, until she had flashbacks of what their relationship used to be.

“Yes, Sir,” she murmured, glancing down at her hands.

“Good girl.”

Thomas played with a section of her hair, running his fingers over it as if the soft texture soothed him.  “Now, call your parents.  Tell them you’ll be staying here tonight.”

“Thomas, no, this is already such a mess.  Alice—.”

“Alice will stay there for the night.  We have an,” he kissed the corner of her mouth, “ _adult_ conversation that needs having.  As much as I adore out daughter, she needs to spend the evening with her grandparents.”

Jane swallowed hard and nodded.  He had a point.  Though the look in his eyes promised little sleep tonight.  He firmly gasped her chin so she was staring straight at him.

“Go to our room and get ready for bed.  I’ll be upstairs in a minute and we’ll talk.”

At any other point in time, Jane would’ve laughed at the fact that his rationality made her heart flutter.  It was such a silly thing to be affected by.  But that Thomas was thinking before making decisions, especially about something as heated as the custody of their daughter, was a turn on.  She got to her feet and made her way upstairs while Thomas rose from his crouch and stalked to the cupboard.  He pulled out a tumbler and a half-full bottle of Jameson.  Pouring himself a drink, he leaned back against the counter as he threw it back.  He couldn’t believe how level headed he was being.  It was slightly surreal.  He’d always had a bit of a temper, and Jane drove him insane with her attempts at taking his daughter away.  The alcohol ensured his mindset stayed tame, despite the wicked things he was about to do to her luscious body.  He poured himself another shot and downed it before putting the bottle away and ambling up the stairs after her.

Jane primly sat wrapped in robe on the edge of their bed in anticipation of the events to come.  Thomas paused in the doorway, watching her with dark eyes while unbuttoning his sleeves.  After a beat, Jane rose tentatively and padded towards him, shyly meeting his gaze.  She stood on her tiptoes, grasping his shoulder for balance and gave him a chaste kiss before lowering herself back to the ground.  Thomas chuckled, “What was that for?”

She traced the lines of his shirt, teasingly running her fingers over his nipples through the fabric.  “I-I acted rashly.  And I went about this all the wrong way.  I shouldn’t have bombarded you like that when you got home and… I’m sorry.”  Bravely, she glanced up at him.  “The kiss was because you didn’t retaliate.  You-you could’ve acted drastically and tried to take Alice from me, you could’ve used her to hurt me, if you’d wanted.  And you didn’t.  So… Thank you.”

She blushed as he watched her, his face softening slightly as he brushed his thumb against her cheek, trailing behind it with his lips.  “I don’t know if it’s because you’re younger… If it’s because you were my student… Or because you carried and bore my child and I want to keep you from harm.  I’m not sure what it is, but I have a baser instinct to control you.  To make you do as I say and it’s worsened by the fact that you withheld Alice from me for so long.”

Jane’s nose stung with impending tears.  “Thomas, I’m sorry-I was so scar—.”

“Jane, enough,” he said gently.  “I don’t want to talk about this tonight.  We have another matter to address.”

She frowned.  “We do?”

He walked them their bureau and gently pressed her against it, his front snug against her back.  He looked her in the eye in the reflection of the mirror mounted over the chest of drawers.  “I accept your apology, Jane.  But I wish you’d talked to me instead of going to a lawyer.  You must admit we’ve established moderately affective communication between us since you’ve moved in, haven’t we?”

“Yes.”

“In the future, I want you to come to me.  For Alice’s sake, we’re going to talk things through from now on.  Do you understand?”

Jane pursed her lips and nodded, neglecting to add that Thomas was the less apt at communicating between the two of them and that he, more than she, had failed at so much as attempting to discuss things in the past.  Failed miserably.  Nevertheless, she humored him and nodded.

            “Good girl,” he murmured and ghosted his lips against her bare shoulder as he pulled at the tie of her robe.  He teased her, brushing his mouth against her skin and making her shiver as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.  She gasped softly when he splayed a hand between her shoulder blades and pressed.  “Bend over and stick out your luscious rear, darling.”

“Thomas, I don’t—.”

"Shhh,” he soothed with his lips against her hair.  “There are reparations that must be made, little Jane.  Clearly you struggled to absorb the concept that Alice is staying with me, with us, or you wouldn’t have gone to the lawyer.” 

With a pouty sigh, Jane obliged and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the wooden surface.  She had a fairly good idea of what was coming, and, honestly, she was surprised Thomas hadn’t indulged himself with the punishment earlier in their relationship.  He seemed the type to thoroughly enjoy a good spanking.  But that didn’t make her any less nervous.  She understood his reasoning, and though she wasn’t a proponent of corporeal punishment, she didn’t fight him.

“I’ve never done this before,” she whispered, hiding her face against her outstretched arm as she ignored the throbbing sensation between her thighs.

Thomas knocked her legs further apart with his foot and ran his hand over the globes of her rear with a groan.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.  I’ve got you.”

There was a brief pause from when he spoke until the first sound of a slap issued.  Jane jerked forward as she cried out, unprepared for the force behind the blow.  Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the bureau as she panted, staring at their reflection in the mirror.  He locked eyes with her, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smirk.  Her cheeks flushed as he stared at her, and even as he drew his hand backwards to strike her again, she couldn’t break his gaze.

Again, Jane yelped, the blush on her face darkening as Thomas rubbed the sting away with the flat of his hand.

“Good girl.  Take it just like that,” he crooned, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

With a whimper, she nodded and bit her lip as he repeated the act eight more times.  As they progressed, the noises she made slowly developed into a cry that quickly morphed into a tortured moan each time, despite the tears welling in her eyes.  He squeezed the plump flesh of her bottom.

“You’re doing perfectly, Jane.  Just a few more.”

He executed five more strikes, rotating cheeks until he finished.  By the end, Jane was sniffling against her outstretched arm while her breath came in short pants.

"Are-We’re done?”

Thomas released a satisfied breath as he took a step back and admired his flaming pink handiwork glowing on her ass.  He stroked her, pleased when she jumped at his touch.

"Yes, Jane.  We’re done.”

He guided her back to the bed and lay her out on her back, quickly undressing and  settling at her side as her tears subsided.  He whispered to her, brushing her hair from her face and wiping away her tears as she calmed.

“You took your punishment so well, Jane.  My good girl,” he murmured against her temple.

Jane didn’t quite register when his hands began wandering, touring her breasts before making their way down to her belly and hips.  He traced the delicate structure of her body, running his fingers along the shape of her.  Her lids were almost shut, innocent eyes still trained on his face as he explored her.  They widened when his hand delved between her thighs.

Thomas inhaled sharply at what he discovered.

“Jane, Jane, Jane.  What is this?  My goodness,” he hummed as his fingers slipped between her swollen lips.

She tried to sit up, confused at what he’d found, but he quickly pressed her back against the bed.

“I may not be spanking you, but I’m not done with you, little girl.  Be still.”

Nervously Jane licked her lap but gave him a curt nod.

"You said you’ve never been spanked before?”

“Correct,” she tilted her head in confusion.

“So you had no way of knowing how fucking _wet_ it would make you, Jane?”

She gasped at his crude language, again trying to sit up as if she’d be able to see the slick that coated her pussy and thighs.

“I-What?  I don’t—.”

“Quiet, Jane.  That was a yes or no question.  Did you know how wet a spanking would make you?”

Mortified as her body’s reaction sank in, she covered her face and shook her head.

“No Sir,” she mumbled.

With a growl he peeled her fingers away and kissed her roughly while simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside of her.  The poor girl gasped and clutched at him, desperate to hold on to something as his digits sank into her with an embarrassingly wet sound.

“Jane,” he groaned against her mouth.  She whimpered in response.  He had her pinned against the mattress and there was nowhere for her to go, nothing for her to do besides accept his kisses and attentions. 

Her hips rose off the bed when his deft fingers found her clit, swollen and aching above her dropping entrance.

“Oh, God,” she mewled, the walls of her cunt pulsing as if trying to entice a cock inside her to come on.

“Good girl,” he murmured as she gasped for breath.  Her head tossed back and forth and her fingers dug into the comforter, desperately trying to ground herself as he drove her towards madness.

“Come, Jane.”

Unbearable pleasure shot up her spine and through her limbs, making her back arch as she came undone.  She cried out his name as he rubbed her through her orgasm which made him growl and he forced several more kisses against her lips.  She collapsed back against the mattress, shivering as she came down from her high.

“Such an obedient little body you have.  And it’s all mine, right sweet girl?”

Deliriously she nodded, still gasping for air.

“Soon we’re going to put a baby in you, aren’t we, Jane?”

His words took several seconds to register.  Once they did, she struggled to sit up, confused and unable to think clearly.  She knew he was talking about pregnancy, but she wasn’t sure how they’d gotten there.

“We’re not having a baby,” she said through clenched teeth as he held her down.

“You’re right, darling.”  His hand wandered down until it lay on her stomach.  “We’ve already had one.  And now I want another,” he growled against her ear as he stroked her belly.

“Thomas—,” she tried, but he cut her off with another searing kiss.

“Shhh, Jane.  We’ll talk more in morning.”

She let out a stuttered breath as he climbed on top of her, his hot erection brushing against her thigh and making him hiss.

“You owe me nine months of watching your body change, of watching my baby grow inside you.  Of the entire world seeing us together and knowing that I’m the one that put it there, I’m the one you belong to,” he whispered against her ear as he slid inside her.

Unable to help herself, Jane’s pussy gripped at his cock, her body biologically giving thanks to his penetrating her.  He groaned and nibbled at her lip.

“I know you like the idea, Jane.  I can feel it in your body every time I bring it up, darling girl.  I know you want me to breed you, to get you with child again, to remind you you’re mine.”

Jane let out a shrill whine as she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to deny what he said.  He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers as his thrusts turned ruthless.

“We’ll be happy, Jane,” he grunted as he pounded into her, “I’ll have two beautiful babies and their beautiful mother, all mine.  The family I didn’t know I wanted.”

She cried out as he spoke, her back arching.  She didn’t have the brainpower to shake her head anymore, especially considering how ridiculously turned on she was by his admission.  He may have a long way to go as a significant other which interfered mildly with his respectability, but the fact that he wanted her to give him another baby was a heady concept.  He spoke as if they had a future together, as if they truly could find peace as a couple.

He interrupted her thoughts when he rose to his knees, draping her legs over either arm and surging forward until he was buried to the hilt.  She moaned and he reached forward to wrap his hand around her neck.  She gasped and stiffened, but when he didn’t restrict her airflow, she relaxed.  Instead, he used his grip to propel himself forward, plunging into her with a solid slap each time. 

“Come again, Jane.  Come for me.  Prove you want this,” he growled.

Poor Jane didn’t have a chance.  Her hips rose up off the bed, jerking against his as he fucked her through her second orgasm.  She saw stars, her body seizing beneath his as pleasure shot through her veins.  He roared as she contracted around his length, coaxing his own release. 

They lay in a panting, sweaty heap for several minutes until they each caught their breath.  Jane couldn’t look at him.  She’d all but admitted she’d have his baby, which was humiliating considering he’d only just started treating her like a normal human being in the past few hours.  She shouldn’t want something like that.  It was dirty to want to give him a baby.  And God, it turned her on.  For whatever, reason, Thomas didn’t torment her about her desires.  Instead, he hauled her against him and she stiffly rested her head against his chest and listened as his heartbeat gradually returned to normal as he stroked her hair until her eyes grew heavy.

           


	12. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time _Professor_ Professor Thomas made an appearance.

Weeks later on a Thursday after dinner, Jane and Thomas shared a park bench as Alice played “Don’t Touch the Ground” with a little boy who wore a shirt with a cat dabbing on it, and another young girl with hair more intricately styled with braids and bows than Jane’s would likely be on her wedding day.  Swallowing the last bite of her melty ice cream sandwich, Jane licked her fingers and turned to Thomas, who was holding Alice’s melting Powerpuff Girls popsicle in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

“What does your schedule look like tomorrow?  We’ll have Alice in the morning, I won’t have class until noon.”

“Normal, for the most part.  Though I’m evaluating a colleague’s teaching skills in the afternoon.”

Jane wove her fingers together and flexed her arms above her head, stretching with a soft moan.  “That sounds interesting, what type of class?”

“It’s a course on Sexuality and Literature of the 19th Century.”

Her jaw dropped and she leaned forward, pulling the top of his newspaper down from in front of his face.

“You’re stepping in on that class tomorrow?”

In minor annoyance, Thomas shook the paper from Jane’s hands and folded it, accidentally dribbling a small stream of sugary blue melted popsicle onto the Variety section in the process.

“Isn’t that what I’ve just said?”

Jane sighed patiently.  “The one in Coffman?”

Distracted by Alice’s melting popsicle, he grunted in affirmation and tilted the treat to the side to prevent another huge drop of liquid from plummeting onto his pant leg.

“But I’m taking that.”

Thomas’ eyes lit up as he glanced at her briefly, but was too busy trying prevent the popsicle from dripping to formulate a proper response.  Jane rolled her eyes and leaned forward, grabbing his wrist and licking the melted blue drip from the treat to clean it up.  A glob dropped onto Thomas’ hand and after mild hesitation, Jane guided his thumb into her mouth.  She sucked his digit clean.  To Thomas’ credit, the only noise he made was a low grunt.  When she pulled away, she was met with an absolutely lascivious expression.

“Well, won’t tomorrow be interesting?”

The gleam in his eye made her blush as she nibbled at her lip and nodded.  Sharing a classroom with Thomas again wasn’t something she’d considered happening.  When she’d started school again, she’d taken every precaution to make sure it wouldn’t happen.  To her slight horror, Jane found the concept slightly exhilarating rather than horrifying.  Perhaps she was simply overreacting at the prospect.  It had been years since they’d been in the same lecture hall.  Jane was now proficient at saying no.  At least she kind-of-mostly was.  A little.  And Thomas would be working, evaluating her professor anyway.  There wouldn’t be time for his shenanigans.

Glancing at her watch, she called out to Alice.  “Five more minutes, then it’s time to head home.”

“Ten!”

Jane shook her head.  “Five, Alice.”

"Nine!”

“Seven.”

“Okay, Mama.”  Alice accepted the compromise with a huff and turned back to her friends, shrieking and swinging across the monkey bars.  Jane caught Thomas smiling adoringly at their daughter as he folded up his newspaper, grabbed Alice’s flowery pink water bottle and stuffed both in the bag she’d packed.

Seven minutes quickly passed and Jane and Thomas herded Alice back to his house, each holding one of her hands and swinging her between the two of them as they went.

“Can Thomas read that one bear book to me?” Alice asked as they walked through the door.

Jane gave her daughter a sad smile.  Thomas had introduced Alice to Winnie the Pooh the week prior and the mother was having a difficult time rotating reading to her with him.

“He does the voice so funny,” she giggled.

It was true.  Thomas’ rendition of “think, think, think,” sent Alice into stiches each time he acted it out.

“I thought we were going to read the one about _you_ , darling.  Alice in Wonderland?” asked Thomas.

“Oh yeah!  I pick that one, because it’s about me, right?”

Thomas chuckled and nodded, scooping Alice up off the ground.  “Come on, love.  Time to brush your teeth.”

Jane watched them bounce up the stairs while Alice chattered and Thomas listened attentively.  She wiped at a stray tear, both pleased and heartbroken that she had someone to share Alice’s childhood with.  A shriek startled her out of her thoughts as she listened to Thomas coaxing Alice into cleaning her teeth.  That night it took him five minutes to convince her to brush them, down from thirty the first night he attempted the feat.

Jane tread up the stairs to ready herself for bed when she heard the pitter-patter of running feet and rolled her eyes with a fond smile.  Half the time Thomas just managed to wind Alice up, instead of putting her to bed.  But he genuinely tried, and he was getting better at it.

"Alice, I can only read until 8:30, it’s already 8:00,” he warned from her room.  The tiny stomping feet immediately ceased and she could picture Thomas helping their daughter into her pajamas.  The rustle of sheets and blankets sounded, then Thomas murmured to Alice and cleared his throat, _“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do…”_

"A sister?  How can she be me if I don’t have a sister?”

“Would you like a sister?”

Jane could easily imagine Alice nodding enthusiastically.

“Well, we’ll have to see what we can do about that,” said Thomas with an audible smile in his voice.  Alice quieted and he patiently continued, _“Once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it…”_

 

The next day, Jane took her seat in her Sexuality and Literature class.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thomas enter the room.  Quickly she faced the front and fiddled with her hair.  Her own professor looked up and scanned the tables before him until his gaze fell on Jane.

“Jane, would you show Professor Hiddleston where the spare textbooks are located so he can follow along?”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she nodded with a smile

“Thank you, dear.”

“Of course.  This way, Professor,” she motioned for Thomas to follow her.  The pair slipped into a closeted space that shelved various bits of literature for the course in addition to the textbook.  She reached for the thick text when warm hands grasped her waist and spun her around.

“Thomas!”  It took a moment to get over her initial surprise, but once she did, Jane stifled a laugh and pushed against his chest.  “Get off of me,” she whispered.

Thomas’ jaw set and his eyes shone, with aggravation.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you, Jane.”

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held her tightly.  “Thomas, he’s happily married!”

He persistently backed her against the bookshelf and raised a brow, “You were seduced by one professor, what’s to keep it from happening with another?”

Jane shook her head, cupping his face with her hands.  “Thomas,” she chided.  “Where is this coming from?  You’re being ridiculous.”

He swatted her hands away and pushed her against the bookshelf.  Jane gasped softly and tried shoving him away, but he overpowered her and planted his palms against the shelf on either side of her face to trap her in place.

"You’re mine, Jane.  Our agreement specifies monogamy.  No one else is to touch you.”

Jane closed her eyes and released an exasperated sigh.  “Thomas, first off, no, it doesn’t.  There’s no monogamy clause.  There aren’t any clauses, period.  We have no formal contract.  Secondly, I don’t _want_ him.  Not even a little.” 

“He desires you.  I can tell.”

“Well I want you, not him.  So, that’s that.”  Her cheeks flushed slightly as she held his gaze.  “I don’t want to hear about this again, Thomas.”

Eyes searching her face, he stayed silent for a moment.  Thomas straightened so he was no longer pressing against her with his body.

“Jane?” called a voice from the classroom.

“Coming!”  She pushed past Thomas, grabbed the book he needed and shoved it into his hands.  While she took a breath to compose herself he smirked, watching as she pressed her cool palms against her pink cheeks, trying to tame her blush.  Jane gave him a tiny glare and turned on her heel, leaving the storage closet and taking her seat in the front row. 

A smug (though really, he always looked smug) Thomas exited the closet behind her, casually flipping through the text as he walked back to his open seat near the back of the room.  As the other professor cleared his throat, the class settled and the he began his lecture.

 

Forty-five minutes in, Jane desperately needed to use the restroom.  She loathed missing one minute of seminar and getting up in the middle of class always attracted unwanted attention, but she needed to go.  With as much delicacy as she could manage, she rose and tiptoed to the door.  She ignored Thomas as she passed him, though she could feel his eyes on her.  A small smile of satisfaction graced her lips that the always-composed Thomas couldn’t keep his attention on the lecturer.  It felt good to have the power to distract him.

Jane made her way to the restroom and did her business, then stopped to wash her hands.  Just as she twisted the faucet knob off, she caught movement behind her in the mirror.  The poor girl cried out in surprise, her heart hammering as she spun and faced Thomas.

“I didn’t even hear you come in!  Get out of here!”

Thomas smiled lazily and casually backed her against the sink.  Still panting from adrenaline, Jane scowled up at him.  “Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”  She lurched in the direction of the paper towels, but Thomas caught her and lifted her onto the counter.

“I feel the need to re-stake my claim, Jane.”

“This is neither the time nor the place!” she sputtered.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pried her legs apart and stepped between them, grasping her jaw in his free hand and sealing his lips to hers.  Jane grunted against his mouth as she squirmed, but he held her still, rubbing his thumbs tenderly against her cheeks as he held her face.  The calming tactic worked wonders.  With a soft whimper, Jane’s fight dwindled and eventually stopped.  They kissed for a minute, their lips meeting with more passion as the moment grew.

The sound of a door opening caused the couple to jump apart as Jane looked at Thomas in panic.  Without a word, he pulled her off the counter and dragged her into a nearby stall.  Two laughing girls rounded the corner, settling in at the sink Jane was sitting on moments before.

“Can I borrow your gloss?”

“’Desire’ or ‘Underage’?”

The girls chattered on as they fixed their makeup while Jane held her breath.  Thomas looked down at her with a grin and squeezed her hip, herding her against the bathroom wall.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he held a finger to his lips; she knew to be quiet.  A small _thud_ sounded as her head bumped the back wall, her back straightening as she collided with the tiled surface.  Jane stared at Thomas suspiciously as his hand trailed from her hip to her waist, then up along her breast.  Truly, she knew she should fight him.  But that would likely cause more noise than his silently touching her, so she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to enjoy his attentions.  Her lips parted in a silent gasp as he rolled her nipple between his fingers and she unintentionally rolled her hips against him.

His gaze was absolutely incendiary when she glanced up at him, and she could tell he was as revved up as she was from their confrontation in the closet.  She couldn’t help it.  His possessive nature caused a surge of moisture each time he exercised it and she could feel how wet her panties were.

Thomas caught her off guard with a kiss as he continued kneading her breast.  She grunted softly and tried to turn her face away from him but he caught her jaw and held her still while he sipped from her mouth.  Her eyes stayed open and she gave him a thoroughly dirty look, but he ignored it and deepened the kiss.  The throbbing between her legs that began in the closet swiftly made a comeback, and in moments she was squirming against him.  Her senses were heightened as she listened to the two girls talk at the sinks, which made each touch that much more pleasurable.  When his other hand played with the hem of her sundress, she froze, renewing her efforts to pull away, but he held her fast.

“Be a good girl,” he whispered against her lips.

She absolutely glowered, but, if she were truly honest, a thrill shivered through her at the prospect of getting caught.  She’d never admit it, likely not even to herself, but the feeling of her heart hammering against her chest combined with Thomas’ hands on her body was exhilarating.  Gradually she gave into his kiss, parting her lips when his tongue brushed against them, acting as the dutiful hostess she was and met his oral muscle with vigor.

She was so engrossed in the kiss that she only vaguely registered being picked up, her back pressed firmly against the tile wall as he rucked her skirt up around her waist.  Jane automatically wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling away to pant against his neck.  Just as he hooked a finger in her panties and moved them to the side, a laugh sounded from the sink area and broke Jane out of her reverie.  She froze in horror as she realized how far she’d allowed Thomas to take things, then immediately tried to free herself.

Thomas leaned forward so his lips brushed against her ear, “Shhh, quiet, darling.  Don’t give us away.  I can’t stop, I need to be buried in that divine cunt of yours right now,” he breathed, even quieter than a whisper.

Jane shook her head, but her rigorous squirming quickly drained her of energy.  In the back of her mind, it occurred to her that she loved how Thomas could withstand her struggling until she exhausted herself, though she’d rather eat soap than voice it out loud. 

Thomas hefted her up with one arm wrapped around her waist while he used his free hand to unbuckle and unbutton his trousers.  The erection he’d been grinding against Jane’s center sprung free, and her head fell back against the tile as he buried the tip between her lips and dragged it back and forth.

“Show me how completely mine you are, Jane.  My little whore student that lets me fuck her up against a bathroom wall in the middle of a lecture because she can’t help herself,” he hissed.

Jane’s mouth parted in a silent moan and she arched against him, almost impaling herself on his cock but not quite.  He pulled back at the last minute.

“Because you _are_ mine, aren’t you Jane?”

Enthusiastically she nodded, her eyes pleading with him as she tried to push off the wall to rub herself against him.

“Good, good girl,” he panted into her ear.

Still wet from their conversation in the closet, he pushed into Jane in several thrusts, pausing to rest his forehead against hers as they both savored the feeling of him buried in her cunt.

"Heaven,” he rasped.

Jane’s eyes rolled back as he began thrusting, the thrill of being caught causing her senses to go on overdrive.  His hands on her body were driving her mad, they were everywhere at once but not nearly enough, all at the same time.  The sound of her dress brushing against the wall was deafening and had to be giving them away, but she couldn’t make him stop.  Her own hips began rocking desperately against his, and how he muted the sound of their flesh coming together was beyond her.  When he felt her move, Thomas redoubled his efforts, slamming her into the wall as he plowed into her pussy.

Jane’s mouth found his again and she bit down on his lower lip as he changed their position just slightly.  It took everything she had not to make a noise.  The feeling of his thick cock stroking back and forth against her slick walls was quickly overwhelming her.  Her orgasm hit suddenly, making her convulse in his arms as her cunt flexed around his length.  He pistoned in and out of her, slamming her back against the tile over and over as she came apart, uttering a soft, but audible, moan.  Thomas heard the noise but didn’t stop, thrusting into her until he lost control and came, his head dropping back and his face contorting in pleasure.

Jane froze as the quiet sound bounced off the walls, echoing just slightly.  The two girls went silent for a minute, then exploded into laughter.

“Someone’s having a good time,” one snickered.

Shrieking with giggles, the girls made a show of filing out, snorting and wheezing for breath as they exited the bathroom.

Slowly, Thomas lowered Jane to the ground.  She couldn’t even look at him.  What if the other students were waiting outside the bathroom for them to come out?  She’d die of embarrassment.  More importantly, Thomas could get in trouble.  Even though he wasn’t technically her professor anymore… she was sure the school would frown upon their… arrangement if they found out.

As Jane had a minor panic attack, Thomas set her on the toilet seat and unlocked the stall, trotting to the sink and wetting a paper towel.  He returned and began to gently clean Jane.

“Oh my God,” she moaned, this time in dread.

Thomas wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and chuckled, “It will be fine, dear.  You leave first and make sure no one is watching.  I’ll follow you after a few minutes.  No one will know.”

Jane glared at the man, but could only blame him to an extent.  Half the fault was hers for giving in.

After he tidied her up, he took care of his own mess before tucking his cock back into his pants.  He stroked her cheek and she gave him a half-assed scowl.

“You better get going, sweet girl.  I don’t want you to miss more class than you already have.”

The two made it successfully back into the classroom one by one.  No one was any the wiser, except maybe the professor that caught sight of their identical glowing faces.  Oh, well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to pimp myself out, but to pimp myself out, Brynja's back at it with Loki in [Mile a Minute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967/chapters/24538590)!


	13. Building Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with pancakes.

After many Sunday morning practices, Thomas had managed to perfect the art of pancake making.  He flipped two onto a plate for Alice and filled his own before transporting them to the kitchen table.  Alice greedily reached for hers, dragging her plate closer as she dug in.  Crouched on her chair like a little gargoyle with her knees against her tummy and her feet balancing on the seat, she wiggled until she faced Thomas.

“Thomas, how come you and Mama wrestle at night?”

Thomas almost spat out his coffee and aspirated in the process, prompting Alice to squeal with laughter.

“I-we don’t wrestle…,” he coughed, the tips of his ears turning red.

Still giggling, Alice stabbed her pancake in the center with a fork and lifted if off the plate, nibbling at the edge as she rotated it around.  “You do, I hear it sometimes,” she chirped as she chewed her food.  Her eyes darted back and forth between his as she continued eating her pancake like a little barbarian.  Thomas was too distracted by her inquiry to scold her poor manners, which she found elating.

“Alice, we… er,” Thomas stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks reddened.

The little girl repositioned herself so she sat on her knees as she dipped her half-eaten pancake in syrup, bringing the entire piece to her mouth.  “I know you win a lot because you make her yell sometimes.”

Thomas paled, then flushed again, his mouth almost too dry to form speech.

“Um, Jane?” he called.

In the laundry room, the washer spun and her voice sounded.  “I can’t hear you!”

Thomas swallowed hard as he looked at his daughter, her little eyebrows raised as she gnawed on her breakfast.

 “Alice, sometimes… Sometimes, adults, er, they like to…”

“Can I have your other pancake?”

Jaw still working, Thomas blinked in surprise before nodding and distractedly sliding the food onto her plate.  “Sometimes adults—they like to hug in bed.  It’s, um… special mommy and daddy time.”

Nodding, Alice demolished what was left of his breakfast.  “Are you gonna be my daddy?”

The breath left Thomas’ lungs and he glanced at the doorway, hopeful that Jane would bustle in at any moment.  When she didn’t, he buried his fingers in his hair with a sigh.  The question was so innocent and completely relevant, he just didn’t know the answer.  “I’m not sure, Alice.”  He paused, watching her as he traced his lip with a knuckle.  “Would you like that?”

She set down her fork and properly faced him.  “Would you come to my soccer games?”

Thomas’ throat grew tight as he smiled and reached across the table to stroke her cheek.  “I didn’t know you played soccer.  Of course I’ll come to your games.”

“Then I guess it would be okay.  I scored three goals last time,” she declared, puffing out her chest.

He beamed as she grabbed her fork again and chomped on her food, oblivious to the effect of the conversation on her father.  He gazed at her adoringly.

“That’s wonderful, darling.  I can’t wait.”

The pair glanced up as Jane padded into the kitchen with a basket of clean laundry on her hip.  Alice stood up on her knees, waving the speared piece of pancake around, “Mama, Thomas is going to be my daddy!”

Jane’s eyes grew wide and she dropped the basket onto the center island with a thud.  “I-I-Alice…,” she swallowed and blinked rapidly, “That’s… that’s wonderful.”  Dazed, she stared at Thomas.

Alice nodded in delight and dumped her knife and fork on her plate to carry to the sink.   She crept back to the table, quietly surveying Thomas as he collected his own silverware.  She sidled up next to him.  “Thomas, can I sit in your lap?”

A surprised smile bloomed across his face and he nodded, lifting her onto his thigh.  “You can always sit in my lap, love.”  He hesitated before pulling her close for a hug and she rested her head against his chest.  Thomas closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of holding Alice close until Jane’s movement tore him out of his reverie.  She strode to the sink, wet a dishcloth and stepped back to Thomas’ side.   When she gently scrubbed at Alice’s sticky face and hands to rid them of syrup, the girl squirmed and tried to retract her limbs, but her mother efficiently completed the task.  Jane stood with them for a moment, fondly stroking their daughter’s hair.

“Alice, why don’t you go watch Adventure Time?”

Alice squinted at Jane as she nuzzled her face against Thomas’ pectoral.  Normally, she would’ve jumped at the opportunity to watch television, but because it was her mother who suggested it, the offer lacked appeal.  “Do I have to?”

Jane nodded with a tight smile, “Just for a little while.  Then you can come back and cuddle with Thomas.”

Narrowing her eyes at Jane, Alice looked back and forth between her parents for a moment.  The tension between them was palpable, but she didn’t understand what was going on.  With a sigh, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed before sliding from his lap and meandering into the living room. 

With a shaky breath, Jane returned to her laundry basket and busied herself with folding one of his plaid shirts.  Thomas watched her quietly, letting her gather her thoughts.  After several silent beats, she cleared her throat and glanced up.  Her fingers curled into the neatly folded fabric as her cheeks grew pink and her temper flared.  “We have never talked about this, Thomas.  This wasn’t your decision to make.”

“I know—It just came up—.”

“You should have asked me.  You don’t just get to declare yourself her father.”

“Darling, I know—.”

“No,” she interrupted.  “You don’t know.  You don’t know what it’s like to see your daughter go to someone else for a skinned knee or a bedtime story, or how it feels to watch someone come into your child’s life and assume the role of a parent.  You have no idea what it’s like to lose your daughter.”  Jane’s voice threatened to crack.  “You keep taking her away from me.”  Thomas gazed at her as she padded to the cupboard and then filled a glass with water.  She turned and watched him with a scowl as she drank.  When he didn’t respond, she wiped her mouth and raised a brow, “You don’t deny it?”

Thomas folded his hands on the table and glanced out the window.  He couldn’t think with Jane’s eyes burning holes through him.  “I’m not sure what to say, Jane.  She’s my daughter too.”

“But she was mine first.  She’s been mine for five years.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that she shares my blood and that I love her.”

“How do you know you really love her?  You think you love me and you don’t.  You’re too delusional to know what love is, Thomas.”

Ignoring her slight, Thomas pushed up from the table and stalked towards Jane until she backed up against the counter.  Though she obstinately propped her hands on her hips, her wide eyes gave her away, but Thomas didn’t intimidate her further.

“Jane,” he sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear.  She pursed her lips and lifted her chin indignantly.  He gave her a remorseful smile and thoughtfully traced her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.  “I am sorry I threatened to take her from you in the beginning.  I truly am.  I regret it.  You caught me so off guard when I learned about her—I didn’t know what to do and acted rashly.  At first it was about hurting you, controlling you.  When I have relationships with students—.”

Jane scoffed in disgust and smacked her hands against his firm chest to push him away.  Thomas grunted and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, holding them off to her sides.  “Let me finish.  When I have relationships with students, I have the power.  I initiate, I use the girls, I terminate.  I always have the upper hand.  _Always_.  When I discovered Alice… I felt out of control.  Suddenly, you were the one with the authority.  You had something of mine that you wouldn’t give to me and I didn’t know how to get it.  I didn’t even know if I wanted it, or her, rather, which was all the more confusing.  Regardless, you were beating me at my game.”

“This isn’t a game!  I—.”

Thomas firmly gripped her chin, “You will let me finish.  You’re right, Jane, this isn’t a game.  Not remotely.  Alice is a human being, not some pawn for me to play.  I understand that now.”

Jane studied his face with a scowl that slowly melted as she realized he truly did understand.  With a sigh, she shook her wrists from his grasp and scrubbed at her face with her hands.  “You have grown,” she admitted.

The corner of Thomas’ mouth twitched into a smile before growing serious once again.  “I promise I’ll never take her away from you, Jane.  You have my word.  Cross my heart,” he said, using his index finger to draw an X over his heart, just like Alice had taught him.

Jane sniffed and wiped at her eyes, nodding.  Drained from the sudden surge of emotions, she wrapped her arms around Thomas’ waist and rested her head against his chest.  He gave her a gentle squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “You’re both safe with me.  I swear it.”

 

After settling Alice in bed for the night, Thomas and Jane lay side by side as they each read from their respective books.  Jane was buried in the comfort and familiarity of “Pride and Prejudice” while Thomas, ever the intellectual, devoured “Sapiens.”

Thomas glanced at Jane out of the corner of his eye and rubbed the back of his neck.  Sighing, he marked his place and set the book on the nightstand.  With mild hesitation, he snatched Jane’s book as well and stacked it on top of his.

“Hey!”

“Alice will be asleep by now,” he reminded her as he crawled between her legs.  He slipped his fingers beneath her sleep shorts and panties.  “Up,” he commanded.  Jane gave him a mild glare and lifted her rear so he could pull off her clothes and toss them to the floor.  He smiled down at her triumphantly when she complied.  “Good girl.”

Though still irritated that he’d seized her reading material, Jane couldn’t fight the heat pooling in her belly at his praise.  She was in the process of crossing her arms over her chest when Thomas scooped his hands under her thighs and pulled her down until she was supine.  She propped herself up on her elbows, arching a brow at Thomas as he parted her legs.  He stared at her pussy hungrily, his pupils dilating in arousal.  Nuzzling the inside of her thigh with his nose, he trailed soft kisses along her skin as he neared the apex of her thighs.

Jane frowned as he caressed her slit with his thumb, joining it with the other and slowly spreading her open.  “Beautiful,” he murmured. 

She quirked a brow in confusion.  Thomas was being uncharacteristically gentle.  He watched her for a beat, merely admiring the flushing skin of her pussy.  When he leaned forward to chastely press his lips against her clit, she squirmed, and when he didn’t reprimand her, she knew something was wrong.

“Thomas?”

He ignored her, licking his tongue along her entrance and pressing it inside her, then ran it along the slick skin between her opening and clit, before latching onto the little pearl.  He simply sucked, there was no nibbling or lashing of his tongue.  Jane struggled to sit up, pushing herself up so she could see him properly.

“Thomas,” she repeated.

His eyes flicked to hers and he reluctantly pulled away.  “Yes, darling?”

“What are you doing?”

“I would’ve thought that obvious.”

“No,” she shook her head, “Why are you being so… tender?”

In the dim light, Thomas’ cheeks flushed.  He cleared his throat.  “That’s how people treat people they care about.  With care and passion.  Like lovers, not just two people who _fuck_.”

Face flaming deeper than his, Jane looked down.  “But, I like it when you _fuck_ me,” she all but whispered.  “I miss you talking to me and treating me like… Like you can’t get enough of me.”

Thomas perked, his vulnerable expression quickly growing carnal as her words sank in.  He prowled forward, wrapping his arms around her thighs and yanking her towards him.  “You mean you like when I talk dirty to you, Jane?  When I tell you all of the nasty things I’m going to do to you?”

Still unable to meet his gaze, she nodded.

Thomas relaxed between her legs, the burden of needing to be tame fading away.  “Such a pretty little cunt,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, followed by a bite that definitely left a mark.  “And it’s all mine.”

Jane lay her head back and sighed in satisfaction.  She couldn’t help the way she needed Thomas to touch her.  Admitting it still inspired shame.  But his words immediately intensified the throbbing between her legs.  She was startled out of her thoughts by a sharp slap to her leg.  “Tell me it’s mine, Jane.”

She swallowed hard, taking in his hungry expression.   “It’s yours,” she breathed, her cheeks heating as she declared his ownership.

Smirking, he took his fingers in his mouth, then ghosted them along the lips of her slit, making her arch her back to press her pelvis against his hand. Watching her face intently, he slid his digits inside her. 

Jane moaned as he filled her.  Though nothing compared to his cock, his fingers still felt divine.  He crooked the tips, thrusting inside her until her breath hitched and her hips thrust up off the bed.

“There she is.  My good little Jane,” he soothed, using his free hand to pin her pelvis back down against the mattress.  She fought his control weakly, but lost her train of thought as he quickened the pace of his thrusting hand.  The poor girl trembled, her toes curling as he quickly worked her into a frenzy.

“You like this, Jane?  You prefer I treat you like my personal whore rather than the mother of my child?  You want to be dirty.  Beneath that pristine exterior is a little slut that begs to be used, and I’m the only one that knows how to sate her, aren’t I?”

Jane whined and nodded, as absolutely lewd noises sounded while he pounded his fingers into her.  She keened as the spring in her belly tightly coiled and then released, shooting pleasure up her spine as she jerked.  Thomas continued to hold her down, working his fingers into her as she came apart.  The walls of her cunt squeezed his hand and he made a guttural noise from the back of his throat. 

Panting, Jane pushed her hair from her sweaty face as Thomas stared up at her, maintaining eye contact as he licked her juices from his fingers.  She whimpered, spreading her thighs even wider in blatant invitation.  He quickly shed his shirt and trousers, climbing back on the bed between her legs with a predatory gleam in his eye.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jane,” Thomas murmured as he bit along the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  Jane made a high-pitched pleading noise and he chuckled.  “I’m going to take you and use you and there’s nothing you can do about it.  Because that’s how you like it, isn’t it?”

Weakly she nodded, too distracted as he lined his cock up with her entrance to articulate a response.  He entered her in several rough thrusts and she cried out, her hands digging into the corded muscles of his back as she tried to ground herself.

“And one of these days,” Thomas panted as he began to rut into her, “I’m going to put that baby in you, Jane.  We’re going to have another, aren’t we?”

When she whimpered and looked away, he grabbed her throat and forced her eyes on his.  “Aren’t we, Jane?”

With a pitiful whine, she closed her eyes and nodded.

Thomas moaned, his hips snapping against hers.  He maintained his grip on her neck, using it to steady himself as he plowed forward.  “We’re starting,” he grunted, “tomorrow.  You’re going off the pill and I’m going to breed you.”

Jane cried out, his proclamation forcing her to throb around his cock.  Thomas grinned, biting along her jaw as he worked her towards an orgasm.  “God, I can’t wait to see you swollen with our baby, Jane.  The whole world is going to know I put it in you, that you belong to me.”

Jane shrieked and her back arched, her cunt clinging rhythmically to his cock as she exploded.  She clutched his shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face against him.  Her cries seemed to go on for ages as her orgasm ripped through her, the pleasure overwhelming her to the point of almost losing consciousness.  Vaguely she was aware of Thomas moving to his knees and thrusting home, burying himself so deeply inside her pussy that she could feel him ram her cervix.  She screeched as he sent her barreling into another orgasm, her entire body clenching as she came with a shout.  He followed right after, emptying his load deep into her womb as his hips jackhammered against hers.

Breathing hard, Thomas placed a kiss to Jane’s forehead, then her mouth before rolling over and collapsing.  Once he caught his breath, Thomas forced himself from the warmth of the bed and fetched a wet towel for Jane.  After cleaning both of them, he crawled back into bed beside her.  She wiggled against his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  Sleepily she rested her head on him, rolling to her side and hiding against his chest.

“I do want another baby.  Your baby” she murmured against his skin.

He chuckled and rubbed her arm.  “Good.  Because it’s not really an option, darling girl.”

 

Later the next evening, the doorbell rang.  Alice zipped to the entryway to answer it.  An older gentleman with a graying beard smiled down at her in surprise.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

Initially caught off guard by the child, he hesitated for a moment before chuckling and crouching so he was level with her.  “My name is Will.  Is your… Is Thomas home?”

Alice nodded and yelled over her shoulder, “Thomas?  There’s an old guy here!”

Thomas’ footsteps sounded as he trotted down the stairs.  His eyes grew large when he saw who was at his door, but as he neared, he held out his hand.

 “Will, this is a surprise.  It’s good to see you.  How are you?”

The older man’s face remained relatively expressionless as he shook Thomas’ hand.  “Hello, Thomas.”  He glanced around the foyer, cautiously eyeing Alice.  “Is there somewhere we can speak privately?”

Taken aback at the usually suave man’s abrupt manner, Thomas nodded.  “Of course, let’s step into my office.” 

Once the pair reconvened in a more concealed area, Thomas poured a tumbler of scotch and offered it to Will.  He accepted it with a nod of gratitude and took a long swig.  After pouring himself a drink, Thomas perched on the edge of his desk.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Will glanced down at his tumbler and released a sigh.  “I… I’m not going to beat around the bush, Thomas.  I know you’d rather I be frank with you.”

Anxiety rolled in Thomas’ stomach and he straightened, listening attentively to his coworker.  It had been years since a complaint had been filed against him, but the severity of Will’s tone concerned him.

Will cleared his throat, “As Dean of the English Department, I oversee a multitude of professors and hundreds of students.”

Thomas’ brows knit together as he nodded slowly.

“You’ll remember that you sat in on Richard Winston’s class last Friday?”

Again, Thomas nodded, draining his drink and looking up when the other man went silent.  Will looked at him as if he were at a loss for words as he flexed his fingers around his glass.  Thomas’ eyes narrowed in suspicious confusion at the man’s silence.

“Was there a problem with my review?”

Will released a sigh.  “It wasn’t your review, Thomas.”

“Then what’s the matter?  For claiming to be frank, you’re awfully reluctant to speak.”

Will ran his fingers through his graying hair before clasping his wrist in the opposite hand and sighing.  “We know about the affair, Thomas.”


End file.
